Cincuenta Sombras de Anderson
by klainerwinchester
Summary: Adaptación de CSDG. Blaine es un gran empresario, y Kurt simplemente un estudiante de NYADA que, su mejor amiga le pide que vaya a su entrevista con el señor Anderson por su enfermedad. Kurt no sabe nada de él y, lo que no sabe, es que Blaine se interesará en él. Kurt caerá en sus pies.
1. 1

**Hola! Os traigo una adaptación de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey como Cincuenta Sombras de Anderson.**

**No, aún no la he leído, la iré leyendo mientras la adapto a Klaine espero que les sea de su agrado ^^**

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p><em>Kurt (POV)<em>

Me miro en el espejo y frunzo el ceño, frustrado. Qué asco de pelo. No hay manera con él. Y maldita sea Rachel Berry, que se ha puesto enferma y me ha metido en este lío. Tendría que estar estudiando para los exámenes finales, que son la semana que viene, pero aquí estoy, intentando hacer algo con mi pelo. Me desespero, pongo los ojos en blanco, después observo a la chica, de pelo castaño y ojos marrones exageradamente grandes que me mira, y me rindo. Cojo la lata del pelo y me aplico bastante para controlarlo mejor.

Rachel es mi compañera de piso, y ha tenido que pillar un resfriado precisamente hoy. Por eso no puede ir a la entrevista que había concertado para la revista de la facultad con un megaempresario del que yo nunca había oído hablar. Asíque va a tocarme a mí. Tengo que estudiar para los exámenes finales, tengo que terminar un trabajo y se suponía que a eso iba a dedicarme esta tarde, pero no. Lo que voy a hacer esta tarde es conducir más de doscientos kilómetros hasta el centro de Westerville

para reunirme con el enigmático presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Como empresario excepcional y principal mecenas de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente valioso —mucho más que el mío—, pero ha concedido una entrevista a Rachel. Un bombazo, según ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extraacadémicas. Rachel está acurrucada en el sofá del salón.

—Kurt, lo siento. Tardé nueve meses en conseguir esta entrevista. Si pido que me cambien el día, tendré que esperar otros seis meses, y para entonces las dos estaremos graduadas. Soy la responsable de la revista, así que no puedo echarlo todo a perder. Por favor...— me suplica Rachel con voz ronca por el resfriado.

¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma está guapísima, realmente atractiva, con su pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y sus brillantes ojos marrones, aunque ahora los tiene rojos y llorosos. Paso por alto la inoportuna punzada de lástima que me inspira.

—Claro que iré, Rach. Vuelve a la cama. ¿Quieres una aspirina o un paracetamol?

—Un paracetamol, por favor. Aquí tienes las preguntas y la grabadora. Solo tienes que apretar aquí. Y toma notas. Luego ya lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él — murmuro intentando en vano reprimir el pánico, que es cada vez mayor.

—Te harás una idea por las preguntas. Sal ya. El viaje es largo. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—Vale, me voy. Vuelve a la cama. Te he preparado una sopa para que te la calientes después. —

La miro con cariño. — Solo haría algo así por ti, Rachel.

—Sí, lo haré. Suerte. Y gracias, Kurtie. Me has salvado la vida, para variar.

Cojo el bolso, le lanzo una sonrisa y me dirijo al coche. No puedo creerme que me haya dejado convencer, pero Rachel es capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que sea. Será una excelente periodista. Sabe expresarse y discutir, es fuerte, convincente y guapa. Y es mi mejor amiga.

Apenas hay tráfico cuando salgo de Ohio, en dirección a la interestatal 5. Es temprano y no tengo que estar en Westerville hasta las dos del mediodía. Por suerte, Rach me ha dejado su Mercedes CLK. No tengo nada claro que pudiera llegar a tiempo con Wanda, mi viejo Volkswagen Escarabajo.

Conducir el Mercedes es muy agradable. Piso con fuerza el acelerador, y los kilómetros pasan volando.

Me dirijo a la sede principal de la multinacional del señor Anderson, un enorme edificio de veinte plantas, una fantasía arquitectónica, todo él de vidrio y acero, y con las palabras

ANDERSON HOUSE en un discreto tono metálico en las puertas acristaladas de la entrada. Son las dos menos cuarto cuando llego. Entro en el inmenso—y francamente intimidante—vestíbulo de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca, muy aliviado por no haber llegado tarde.

Desde el otro lado de un sólido mostrador de piedra me sonríe amablemente una chica rubia, atractiva y muy arreglada. Lleva la americana gris oscura y la falda blanca más elegantes que he visto jamás. Está impecable.

—Vengo a ver al señor Anderson. Kurt Hummel, de parte de Rachel Berry.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Hummel.—me dice alzando las cejas.

Espero tímidamente frente a ella. Empiezo a pensar que debería haberme puesto una americana en lugar de mi chaqueta negra. Tengo puesto unos zapatos negros, con un pantalón gris de cuadros, una blusa, y en la chaqueta, un hipopótamo adornando.

Me paso por detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se me ha soltado fingiendo no sentirme intimidada.

—Sí, tiene cita con la señorita Berry. Firme aquí, por favor, señor Hummel. El último ascensor de la derecha, planta 20.

Me sonríe amablemente, sin duda divertida, mientras firmo.

Me tiende un pase de seguridad que tiene impresa la palabra VISITANTE. No

puedo evitar sonreír. Es obvio que solo estoy de visita. Desentono completamente. No pasa nada, suspiro para mis adentros. Le doy las gracias y me dirijo hacia los ascensores, más allá de los dos vigilantes, ambos mucho más elegantes que yo con su traje negro de corte perfecto.

El ascensor me traslada a la planta 20 a una velocidad de vértigo. Las puertas se abren y salgo a otro gran vestíbulo, también de vidrio, acero y piedra blanca. Me acerco a otro mostrador de piedra y me saluda otra chica rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro.

—Señor Hummel, ¿puede esperar aquí, por favor? —me pregunta señalándome una zona de asientos de piel de color blanco.

Detrás de los asientos de piel hay una gran sala de reuniones con las paredes de vidrio, una mesa de madera oscura, también grande, y al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá, un ventanal desde el suelo hasta el techo que ofrece una vista de Westerville hacia el Maxtown. La vista es

tan impactante que me quedo momentáneamente paralizado. Uau.

Me siento, saco las preguntas del bolso y les echo un vistazo maldiciendo por dentro a Racherl por no haberme pasado una breve biografía. No sé nada del hombre al que voy a entrevistar. Podría tener tanto noventa años como treinta. La inseguridad me mortifica y, como estoy nerviosa, no paro de moverme. Nunca me he sentido cómodo en las entrevistas cara a cara. Prefiero el anonimato de una

charla en grupo, en la que puedo sentarme al fondo de la salay pasar inadvertido.

Para ser sincero, lo que me gusta es estar solo, acurrucado en una silla de la biblioteca NYADA leyendo una buena novela inglesa, y no removiéndome en el sillón de un enorme edificio de vidrio y piedra.

Suspiro. Contrólate, Hummel. A juzgar por el edificio, demasiado aséptico y moderno, supongo que Anderson tendrá unos cuarenta años. Un tipo que se mantiene en forma, bronceado y rubio, a juego con el resto del personal.

De una gran puerta a la derecha sale otra rubia elegante, impecablemente vestida. ¿De dónde sale tanta rubia inmaculada? Parece que las fabriquen en serie. Respiro hondo y me levanto.

—¿Señor Hummel? —me pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí —le contesto con voz ronca y carraspeo—. Sí—repito, esta vez en un tono algo más seguro.

—El señor Anderson le recibirá enseguida. ¿Quiere dejarme la chaqueta?

—Sí, gracias —le contesto intentando con torpeza quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algo de beber?

—Pues... no.

Vaya, ¿estarémetiendo en problemas a la rubia número uno? La rubia número dos frunce el ceño y lanza una mirada a la chica del mostrador.

—¿Quiere un té, café, agua? —me pregunta volviéndose de nuevo hacia mí.

—Un vaso de agua, gracias —le contesto en un murmullo.

—Sugar, tráele a la señor Hummel un vaso de agua, por favor —dice en tono serio.

Sugar sale corriendo de inmediato y desaparece detrás de una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, señor Hummel. Sugar es nuestra nueva empleada en prácticas. Por favor, siéntese. El señor Anderson la atenderá en cinco minutos.

Sugar vuelve con un vaso de agua muy fría.

—Aquí tiene, señor Hummel.

—Gracias.

La rubia número dos se dirige al enorme mostrador. Sus tacones resuenan en el suelo de piedra. Se sienta y ambas siguen trabajando. Quizá el señor Anderson insista en que todos sus empleados sean rubios. Estoy distraído, preguntándome si eso es legal, cuando la puerta del despacho se abre y

sale un afroamericano alto y atractivo, con el pelo rizado y vestido con elegancia.

Está claro que no podría haber elegido peor mi ropa. Se vuelve hacia la puerta.

—Anderson, ¿jugamos al golf esta semana?

No oigo la respuesta. Él me ve y sonríe. Se le arrugan las comisuras de los ojos. Sugar se ha levantado de un salto para ir a llamar al ascensor. Parece que destaca en eso de pegar saltos de la silla. Está más nerviosa que yo.

—Buenas tardes —dice el afroamericano metiéndose en el ascensor. —El señor Anderson la recibirá ahora, señor Hummel. Puede pasar —me dice la rubia número dos.

Me levanto tambaleándome un poco e intentando contener los nervios. Cojo mi bolso, dejo el vaso de agua y me dirijo a la puerta entornada.

—No es necesario que llame. Entre directamente —me dice sonriéndome.

Empujo la puerta, tropiezo con mi propio pie y caigo de bruces en el despacho.

Mierda, mierda. Qué patoso...

Estoy de rodillas y con las manos apoyadas en el suelo en la entrada del despacho del señor Anderson, y unas manos amables me rodean para ayudarme a levantarme. Estoy muerta de vergüenza, ¡qué torpe! Tengo que armarme de valor para alzar la vista. Madre mía, qué joven es.

—Señor Berry—me dice tendiéndome una mano de largos dedos en cuanto me he incorporado

—. Soy Blaine Anderson. ¿Está bien? ¿Quiere sentarse?

Muy joven. Y atractivo, muy atractivo. Alto, con un elegantísimo traje gris, camisa blanca y corbata negra, con un pelo rebelde de color negro y brillantes ojos verdes avellana que me observan atentamente. Necesito un momento para poder articular palabra.

—Bueno, la verdad...

Me callo. Si este tipo tiene más de treinta años, yo soy bombera. Le doy la mano, aturdida, y nos saludamos. Cuando nuestros dedos se tocan, siento un extraño y excitante escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Retiro la mano a toda prisa, incómoda. Debe de ser electricidad estática. Parpadeo rápidamente, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón.

—La señorita Berry está indispuesta, así que me ha mandado a mí. Espero que no le importe, señor Grey.

—¿Y usted es...?

Su voz es cálida y parece divertido, pero su expresión impasible no me permite asegurarlo. Parece ligeramente interesado, pero sobre todo muy educado.

—Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Estudio literatura inglesa con Rach...digo...Rachel...bueno...la señorita Berry, en Ohio.

—Ya veo —se limita a responderme.

Creo ver el esbozo de una sonrisa en su expresión, pero no estoy seguro.

—¿Quiere sentarse? —me pregunta señalándome un sofá blanco de piel en forma de L.

Su despacho es exageradamente grande para una sola persona. Delante de los

ventanales panorámicos hay una mesa de madera oscura en la que podrían comer cómodamente seis personas. Hace juego con la mesita junto al sofá. Todo lo demás es blanco —el techo, el suelo y las paredes—, excepto la pared de la puerta, en la que treinta y seis cuadros pequeños forman una especie de mosaico cuadrado. Son preciosos, una serie de objetos prosaicos e insignificantes, pintados con tanto detalle que parecen fotografías. Pero, colgados juntos en la pared, resultan

impresionantes.

—Un artista de aquí. Trouton —me dice el señor Anderson cuando se da cuenta de lo que estoy observando.

—Son muy bonitos. Elevan lo cotidiano a la categoría de extraordinario —murmuro distraído, tanto por él como por los cuadros. Ladea la cabeza y me mira con mucha atención.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, señor Hummel—me contesta en voz baja. Y por alguna inexplicable razón me ruborizo. Aparte de los cuadros, el resto del despacho es frío, limpio y aséptico. Me pregunto si refleja la personalidad del Adonis que estásentado con elegancia frente a mí en una silla blanca de piel. Bajo la cabeza, alterada por la dirección que están tomando mis pensamientos, y saco del bolso las preguntas de Rachel. Luego preparo la grabadora con tanta torpeza que se me cae dos veces en la mesita. El señor Anderson no abre la boca. Aguarda pacientemente —eso espero—, y yo me siento cada vez más avergonzado y me pongo más rojo. Cuando reúno el valor para mirarlo, está observándome, con una mano encima de la pierna y la otra alrededor de la barbilla y con el largo dedo índice cruzándole los labios. Creo que intenta ahogar una sonrisa.

—Pe...Perdón —balbuceo—. No suelo utilizarla.

—Tómese todo el tiempo que necesite, señor Hummel—me contesta.

—¿Le importa que grabe sus respuestas?

—¿Me lo pregunta ahora, después de lo que le ha costado preparar la grabadora?

Me ruborizo. ¿Está bromeando? Eso espero. Parpadeo, no sé qué decir, y creo que se apiada de mí, porque acepta.

—No, no me importa.

—¿Le explicó Rachel...digo...la señorita Berry para dónde era la entrevista?

—Sí. Para el último número de este curso de la revista de NYADA, porque yo entregaré los títulos en la ceremonia de graduación de este año.

Vaya. Acabo de enterarme. Y por un momento me preocupa que alguien no mucho mayor que yo —vale, quizá seis o siete años, y vale, un megatriunfador, pero aun así—me entregue el título. Frunzo el ceño e intento centrar mi caprichosa atención en lo que tengo que hacer.

—Bien —digo tragando saliva—. Tengo algunas preguntas, señor Anderson.

Me coloco un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

—Sí, creo que debería preguntarme algo —me contesta inexpresivo.

Está burlándose de mí. Al darme cuenta de ello, me arden las mejillas. Me incorporo un poco y estiro la espalda para parecer más alto e intimidante. Pulso el botón de la grabadora intentando parecer profesional.

—Es usted muy joven para haber amasado este imperio. ¿A qué se debe su éxito?

Le miro y él esboza una sonrisa burlona, pero parece ligeramente decepcionado.

—Los negocios tienen que ver con las personas, señor Hummel, y yo soy muy bueno analizándolas. Sé cómo funcionan, lo que les hace ser mejores, lo que no, lo que las inspira y cómo incentivarlas. Cuento con un equipo excepcional, y les pago bien. —Se calla un instante y me clava su mirada verde avellana—. Creo que para tener éxito en cualquier ámbito hay que dominarlo, conocerlo por dentro y por fuera, conocer cada uno de sus detalles. Trabajo duro, muy duro, para conseguirlo. Tomo

decisiones basándome en la lógica y en los hechos. Tengo un instinto innato para reconocer y desarrollar una buena idea, y seleccionar a las personas adecuadas. La base es siempre contar con las personas adecuadas.—Quizá solo ha tenido suerte. Este comentario no está en la lista de Kate, pero es que es tan arrogante... Por un momento la sorpresa asoma a sus ojos.—No creo en la suerte ni en la casualidad, señor Hummel. Cuanto más trabajo, más suerte tengo. Realmente se trata de tener en tu equipo a las personas adecuadas y saber dirigir sus esfuerzos. Creo que fue Harvey Firestone quien dijo que la labor más importante de los directivos es que las personas crezcan y se desarrollen.

—Parece usted un maniático del control.

Las palabras han salido de mi boca antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

—Bueno, lo controlo todo, señor Hummel—me contesta sin el menor rastro de sentido del humor en su sonrisa.

Lo miro y me sostiene la mirada, impasible. Se me dispara el corazón y vuelvo a ruborizarme. ¿Por qué tiene este desconcertante efecto sobre mí? ¿Quizá porque es irresistiblemente atractivo? ¿Por có

mo me mira fijamente? ¿Por cómo se pasa el dedo índice por el labio inferior? Ojalá dejara de hacerlo.

—Además, decirte a ti mismo, en tu fuero más íntimo, que has nacido para ejercer el control te concede un inmenso poder —sigue diciéndome en voz baja.

—¿Le parece a usted que su poder es inmenso? Maniático del control, añado para mis adentros.

—Tengo más de cuarenta mil empleados, señor Hummel. Eso me otorga cierto sentido de la responsabilidad... poder, si lo prefiere. Si decidiera que ya no me interesa el negocio de las telecomunicaciones y lo vendiera todo, veinte mil personas pasarían apuros para pagar la hipoteca en poco más de un mes.

Me quedo boquiabierta. Su falta de humildad me deja estupefacta.

—¿No tiene que responder ante una junta directiva? —le pregunto asqueado.

—Soy el dueño de mi empresa. No tengo que responder ante ninguna junta directiva.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me ruborizo. Claro, lo habría sabido si me hubiera informado un poco. Pero, maldita sea, qué arrogante...Cambio de táctica.

—¿Y cuáles son sus intereses, aparte del trabajo?

—Me interesan cosas muy diversas, señor Hummel. —Esboza una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Muy diversas. Por alguna razón, su mirada firme me confunde y me enciende. Pero en sus ojos se distingue un brillo perverso.

—Pero si trabaja tan duro, ¿qué hace para relajarse?

—¿Relajarme?

Sonríe mostrando sus dientes, blancos y perfectos. Contengo la respiración. Es realmente guapo. Debería estar prohibido ser tan guapo

—Bueno, para relajarme, como dice usted, navego, vuelo y me permito diversas actividades físicas. —

Cambia de posición en su silla—. Soy muy rico, señor Hummel, asíque tengo aficiones caras y un rápido vistazo a las preguntas de Rach con la intención de no seguir con ese tema.

—Invierte en fabricación. ¿Por qué en fabricación en concreto? —le pregunto.

¿Por qué hace que me sienta tan incómodo?

—Me gusta construir. Me gusta saber cómo funcionan las cosas, cuál es su mecanismo, cómo se montan y se desmontan. Y me encantan los barcos. ¿Qué puedo decirle?—Parece que el que habla es su corazón, no la lógica y los hechos. Frunce los labios y me observa de arriba abajo.—Es posible. Aunque algunos dirían que no tengo corazón.

—¿Por qué dirían algo así?

—Porque me conocen bien. —Me contesta con una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Dirían sus amigos que es fácil conocerlo?

Y nada más preguntárselo lamento haberlo hecho. No está en la lista de Rachel.

—Soy una persona muy reservada, señor Hummel. Hago todo lo posible por proteger mi vida privada. No suelo ofrecer entrevistas.

—¿Por qué aceptó esta?

—Porque soy mecenas de la universidad, y porque, por más que lo intentara, no podía sacarme de encima a la señorita Berry. No dejaba de dar la lata a mis relaciones públicas, y admiro esa tenacidad.

Sé lo tenaz que puede llegar a ser Rachel. Por eso estoy sentada aquí, incómodo y muerto de verg

üenza ante la mirada penetrante de este hombre, cuando debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes.

—También invierte en tecnología agrícola. ¿Por qué le interesa este ámbito?

—El dinero no se come, señor Hummel, y hay demasiada gente en el mundo que no tiene qué comer.

—Suena muy filantrópico. ¿Le apasiona la idea de alimentar a los pobres del mundo?

Se encoge de hombros, como dándome largas.

—Es un buen negocio —murmura.

Pero creo que no está siendo sincero. No tiene sentido. ¿Alimentar a los pobres del mundo? No veo por ningún lado qué beneficios económicos puede proporcionar. Lo único que veo es que se

trata de una idea noble. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta, confundida por su actitud.

—¿Tiene una filosofía? Y si la tiene, ¿en qué consiste?

—No tengo una filosofía como tal. Quizá un principio que me guía...de Carnegie: «Un hombre que consigue adueñarse absolutamente de su mente puede adueñarse de cualquier otra cosa para la que esté legalmente autorizado». Soy muy peculiar, muy tenaz. Me gusta el control...de mí mismo y de los que me rodean.

—Entonces quiere poseer cosas...Es usted un obseso del control.

—Quiero merecer poseerlas, pero sí, en el fondo es eso.

—Parece usted el paradigma del consumidor.

—Lo soy.

Sonríe, pero la sonrisa no ilumina su mirada. De nuevo no cuadra con una persona que quiere alimentar al mundo, así que no puedo evitar pensar que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de qué. Trago saliva. En el despacho hace cada vez más calor, o quizá sea cosa mía. Solo quiero acabar de una vez la entrevista. Seguro que Rachel tiene ya bastante material. Echo un vistazo a la siguiente pregunta.

—Fue un niño adoptado. ¿Hasta qué punto cree que ha influido en su manera de ser?

Vaya, una pregunta personal. Lo miro con la esperanza de que no se ofenda. Frunce el ceño.

—No puedo saberlo.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Qué edad tenía cuando lo adoptaron?

—Todo el mundo lo sabe, señor Hummel —me contesta muy serio.

Mierda. Sí, claro. Si hubiera sabido que iba a hacer esta entrevista, me habría informado un poco. Cambio de tema rápidamente.

—Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo.

—Eso no es una pregunta —me replica en tono seco.

—Perdón.

No puedo quedarme quieto. Ha conseguido que me sienta como una niño perdido. Vuelvo a intentarlo.

—¿Ha tenido que sacrificar su vida familiar por el trabajo?

—Tengo familia. Un hermano y unos padres que me quieren. Pero no me interesa seguir hablando de mi familia.

—¿Es usted gay, señor Anderson?

Respira hondo. Estoy avergonzado, abochornado. Mierda. ¿Por qué no he echado un vistazo a la pregunta antes de leerla? ¿Cómo voy a decirle que estoy limitándome a leer las preguntas? Malditas sean Rachel y su curiosidad.

—Sí, Kurt, soy gay.

Alza las cejas y me mira con ojos... ¿curiosos?

—Le pido disculpas. Está...bueno...está aquí escrito.

Ha sido la primera vez que me ha llamado por mi nombre. El corazón se me ha disparado y vuelven a arderme las mejillas. Nervioso, me coloco el mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—¿Las preguntas no son suyas?

Quiero que se me trague la tierra.

—Bueno...no. Rachel... la señorita Berry...me ha pasado una lista.

—¿Son compañeros de la revista de la facultad?

Oh, no. No tengo nada que ver con la revista. Es una actividad extraacadémica de ella, no mía. Me arden las mejillas.

—No. Es mi compañera de piso.

Se frota la barbilla con parsimonia y sus ojos verdes avellanas me observan atentamente.

—¿Se ha ofrecido usted para hacer esta entrevista? —me pregunta en tono inquietantemente tranquilo.

A ver, ¿quién se supone que entrevista a quién? Su mirada me quema por dentro y no puedo evitar decirle la verdad.

—Me lo ha pedido ella. No se encuentra bien —le contesto en voz baja, como

disculpándome.

—Esto explica muchas cosas.

Llaman a la puerta y entra la rubia número dos.

—Señor Anderson, perdone que lo interrumpa, pero su próxima reunión es dentro de dos minutos.

—No hemos terminado, Andrea. Cancele mi próxima reunión, por favor.

Andrea se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué contestar. Parece perdida. El señor Anderson vuelve el rostro hacia ella lentamente y alza las cejas. La chica se pone colorada. Menos mal, no soy el único.

—Muy bien, señor Anderson—murmura, y sale del despacho.

Él frunce el ceño y vuelve a centrar su atención en mí.

—¿Por dónde íbamos, señor Hummel?

Vaya, ya estamos otra vez con lo de «señor Hummel».

—No quisiera interrumpir sus obligaciones.

—Quiero saber de usted. Creo que es lo justo.

Sus ojos grises brillan de curiosidad. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué pretende? Apoya los codos en los brazos de la butaca y une las yemas de los dedos de ambas manos frente a la boca. Su boca me...me desconcentra. Trago saliva.

—No hay mucho que saber —le digo volviéndome a ruborizar.

—¿Qué planes tiene después de graduarse?

Me encojo de hombros. Su interés me desconcierta. Venirme a Westerville con Rachel, encontrar trabajo... La verdad es que no he pensado mucho más allá de los exámenes.

—No he hecho planes, señor Anderson. Tengo que aprobar los exámenes finales.

Y ahora tendría que estar estudiando, no sentada en su inmenso, aséptico y precioso despacho, sintiéndome incómodo frente a su penetrante mirada.

—Aquí tenemos un excelente programa de prácticas —me dice en tono tranquilo.

Alzo las cejas sorprendido. ¿Está ofreciéndome trabajo?

—Lo tendré en cuenta —murmuro confundido—. Aunque no creo que encajara aquí.

Oh, no. Ya estoy otra vez pensando en voz alta.

—¿Por qué lo dice?

Ladea un poco la cabeza, intrigado, y una ligera sonrisa se insinúa en sus labios.

—Es obvio, ¿no? Soy torpe, desaliñado y soy un chico castaño.

—Para mí no.

Su mirada es intensa y su atisbo de sonrisa ha desaparecido. De pronto siento que unos extraños mú

sculos me oprimen el estómago. Aparto los ojos de su mirada escrutadora y me contemplo los nudillos, aunque no los veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Tengo que marcharme ahora mismo. Me inclino hacia delante para coger la grabadora.

—¿Le gustaría que le enseñara el edificio? —me pregunta.

—Seguro que está muy ocupado, señor Anderson, y yo tengo un largo camino.

—¿Vuelve en coche a Ohio?

Parece sorprendido, incluso nervioso. Mira por la ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

—Bueno, conduzca con cuidado —me dice en tono serio, autoritario.

¿Por qué iba a importarle?

—¿Me ha preguntado todo lo que necesita? —añade.

—Sí—le contesto metiéndome la grabadora en el bolso. Cierra ligeramente los ojos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Gracias por la entrevista, señor Anderson.

—Ha sido un placer —me contesta, tan educado como siempre.

Me levanto, se levanta también él y me tiende la mano.

—Hasta la próxima, señor Hummel.

Y suena como un desafío, o como una amenaza. No estoy seguro de cuál de las dos cosas. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuándo volveremos a vernos? Le estrecho la mano de nuevo, perplejo de que esa extraña corriente siga circulando entre nosotros. Deben de ser nervios.

—Señor Anderson.

Me despido de él con un movimiento de cabeza. Él se dirige a la puerta con gracia y agilidad, y la abre de par en par.

—Asegúrese de cruzar la puerta con buen pie, señor Hummel.

Me sonríe. Está claro que se refiere a mi poco elegante entrada en su despacho. Me ruborizo.

—Muy amable, señor Anderson—le digo bruscamente.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Me alegro de haberle divertido. Salgo al vestíbulo echando chispas y me sorprende que me siga. Andrea y Olivia levantan la mirada, tan sorprendidas como yo.

—¿Ha traído abrigo? —me pregunta Anderson.

—Chaqueta.

Olivia se levanta de un salto a buscar mi chaqueta, que Anderson le quita de las manos antes de que haya podido dármela. La sostiene para que me la ponga, y lo hago sintiéndome totalmente ridículo. Por un momento Anderson me apoya las manos en los hombros, y doy un respingo al sentir su contacto. Si se da cuenta de mi reacción, no se le nota. Su largo dedo índice pulsa el botón del ascensor y esperamos, yo con torpeza, y él sereno y frío. Se abren las puertas y entro a toda prisa, desesperado por escapar. Tengo que salir de aquí. Cuando me vuelvo, está inclinado frente a la puerta del ascensor, con una mano apoyada en la pared. Realmente es muy guapo. Guapísimo. Me desconcierta.

—Kurt—me dice a modo de despedida.

—Blaine —le contesto.

Y afortunadamente las puertas se cierran


	2. 2

**9 reviews en el primer capítulo, muchísimas gracias! (Aunque la mayoría no fueran de mucho agrado)  
><strong>

**- Repito, LO SIENTO, por las faltas de género, se me hace difícil corregirlas todas, o al menos encontrarlas cuando lo lees**

**- Para los anónimos (y el no anónimo), sí, es copiar y pegar, ¿porque? Porque NO leí la historia como dije anteriormente**

**- Actualizaré cada vez que pueda, por eso no tengo días exactos para actualizar**

**lashmy: (Spain) Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste :) Lo siento si tengo fallos. No tengo días fijos ya que no tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero igual actualizo una vez a la semana, o igual dos veces cada semana, espero no estar más de una semana sin actualizar. Adaptaré seguramente los 3 libros, si a la gente le gusta.**

**(English) Thank you very much! I'm glad you like it :) I'm sorry if I got mistakes. I don't have days for uploads, I don't have so much free time, but maybe I'll upload one cap for week, or two caps for week, I hope don't late more than a week without uploaded. I think that I'll do the 3 books, if people like it.**

**(I'm not sure if you are spanish or english so.. haha)**

**07DaniDC: Muchas gracias Dani! Sí, a mi tampoco me interesó mucho cuando lo leí, no pude ni leer el primer capítulo ya que me aburrió, ahí el porqué lo haga de Klaine :) Espero que te guste!**

**Gabriela Cruz: Muchas gracias Gabriela! Intentaré actualizar bastante :)**

**Idola (guest): Vale, cuando vi tu review en mayúsculas me imaginé que iba a ser un mensaje hater, pero al leerlo me quedé tan sorprendida que me quede boquiabierta sin saber que decir, pensar o hacer, en serio! No sé quien eres pero eres un amor :D**

**Nina Castle: Muchas gracias Nina! Me alegra que te agrade :D**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p>El corazón me late muy deprisa. El ascensor llega a la planta baja y salgo en cuanto se abren las puertas. Doy un traspié, pero por suerte no me doy de bruces contra el inmaculado suelo de piedra. Corro hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio y por fin salgo al tonificante, limpio y húmedo aire de Westerville. Levanto la cara y agradezco la lluvia, que me refresca. Cierro los ojos y respiro hondo, dejo que el aire me purifique e intento recuperar la poca serenidad que me queda.<p>

Ningún hombre me había impactado como Blaine Anderson, y no entiendo por qué. ¿Porque es guapo? ¿Educado? ¿Rico? ¿Poderoso? No entiendo mi reacción irracional. Suspiro profundamente aliviado. ¿De qué diablos va esta historia? Me apoyo en una columna de acero del edificio y hago un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarme y ordenar mis pensamientos. Muevo ligeramente la cabeza. ¿Qué ha pasado? Mi corazón recupera su ritmo habitual y puedo volver a respirar normalmente. Me dirijo al coche.

Dejo atrás la ciudad repasando mentalmente la entrevista y empiezo a sentirme idiota y avergonzado. Seguro que estoy reaccionando desproporcionadamente a algo que solo existe en mi cabeza. De acuerdo, es muy atractivo, seguro de sí mismo, dominante y se siente cómodo consigo mismo, pero por otra parte es arrogante y, por impecables que sean sus modales, es dictador y frío. Bueno, a primera vista. Un involuntario escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal. Puede ser arrogante, pero tiene derecho a serlo, porque ha conseguido grandes cosas y es todavía muy joven. No soporta a los imbéciles, pero ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? Vuelvo a enfadarme al pensar que Rachel no me proporcionó una breve biografía.

Mientras recorro la interestatal 5, mi mente sigue divagando. Me deja de verdad perplejo que haya gente tan empeñada en triunfar. Algunas respuestas suyas han sido muy crípticas, como si tuviera una agenda oculta. Y las preguntas de Rachel...¡Uf! La adopción y que si era gay... Se me ponen los pelos de punta. No me puedo creer que le haya preguntado algo así.

¡Tierra, trágame! De ahora en adelante, cada vez que recuerde esta pregunta me moriré de vergüenza. ¡Maldita sea Rachel Berry!

Echo un vistazo al indicador de velocidad. Conduzco con más precaución de la habitual, y sé que es porque tengo en mente esos penetrantes ojos verde avellana que me miran y una voz seria que me dice que conduzca con cuidado. Muevo la cabeza y me doy cuenta de que Anderson parece tenerel doble de edad de la que tiene.

Olvídalo, Kurt, me regaño a mí mismo. Llego a la conclusión de que, en el fondo, ha sido una experiencia muy interesante, pero que no debería darle más vueltas. Déjalo correr. No tengo que volver a verlo. La idea me reconforta. Enciendo la radio, subo el volumen, me reclino hacia atrás y escucho el ritmo del rock indie mientras piso el acelerador. Al surcar la interestatal 5 me doy cuenta de que puedo conducir todo lo deprisa que quiera.

Vivimos en una pequeña comunidad de casas pareadas cerca del campus de NYADA, en Ohio. Tengo suerte. Los padres de Rach le compraron la casa, así que pago una miseria de alquiler. Llevamos cuatro años viviendo aquí. Aparco el coche sabiendo que Rachel va

a querer que se lo cuente todo con pelos y señales, y es obstinada. Bueno, al menos tiene la grabadora. Espero no tener que añadir mucho más a lo dicho en la entrevista.

—¡Kurt! Ya estás aquí.

Kate está sentada en el salón, rodeada de libros. Es evidente que ha estado estudiando para los exámenes finales, aunque todavía lleva puesto el pijama rosa de franela de conejitos, el que reserva para cuando ha roto con un novio, para todo tipo de enfermedades y para cuando está deprimida en general. Se levanta de un salto y corre a abrazarme.

—Empezaba a preocuparme. Pensaba que volverías antes.

—Pues yo creo que es pronto teniendo en cuenta que la entrevista se ha alargado...

Le doy la grabadora.

—Kurtie, muchísimas gracias. Te debo una, lo sé. ¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Cómo es?

Oh, no, ya estamos con la santa inquisidora Rachel Berry.

Me cuesta contestarle. ¿Qué puedo decir?

—Me alegro de que haya acabado y de no tener que volver a verlo. Ha estado bastante intimidante, la verdad. —Me encojo de hombros—. Es muy centrado, incluso intenso...y joven. Muy joven.

Rach me mira con expresión cándida. Frunzo el ceño.

—No te hagas la inocente. ¿Por qué no me pasaste una biografía? Me ha hecho sentir como un idiota por no tener idea de nada.

Rachel se lleva una mano a la boca.

—Vaya, Kurt, lo siento... No lo pensé.

Resoplo.

—En general ha sido amable, formal y un poco estirado, como un viejo precoz. No habla como un tipo de veintitantos años. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Veintisiete. Kurt, lo siento. Tendría que haberte contado un poco, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Bueno, me llevo la grabadora y empezaré a transcribir la entrevista.

—Parece que estás mejor. ¿Te has tomado la sopa? —le pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Sí, y estaba riquísima, como siempre. Me encuentro mucho mejor.

Me sonríe agradecida. Miro el reloj.

—Salgo pitando. Creo que llego a mi turno en Clayton's.

—Kurt, estarás agotada.

—Estoy bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trabajo en Clayton's desde que empecé en la universidad, hace cuatro años. Como es la ferretería más grande de la zona de Lima, he llegado a saber bastante sobre los artículos que vendemos, aunque, paradójicamente, soy un desastre para el bricolaje. Esto se lo dejo a mi padre. Me alegra llegar a tiempo, porque así tendré algo en lo que pensar que

no sea Blaine Anderson. Tenemos mucho trabajo. Como acaba de empezar la temporada de verano, todo el mundo anda redecorando su casa. La señora Clayton parece aliviada al verme.

—¡Kurt! Pensaba que hoy no vendrías.

—La cita ha durado menos de lo que pensaba. Puedo hacer un par de horas.

—Me alegro mucho de verte.

Me manda al almacén a reponer estanterías, y no tardo en centrarme en mi trabajo.

Más tarde, cuando vuelvo a casa, Rachel lleva puestos unos auriculares y trabaja en su portátil. Todavía tiene la nariz roja, pero está metida de lleno en su artículo, muy concentrada y tecleando frenéticamente. Yo estoy agotado, rendido por el largo viaje en coche, por la dura entrevista y por no haber parado de aquí para allá en Clayton's. Me dejo caer en el sofá pensando en el trabajo de la facultad que tengo que terminar y en que no he podido estudiar nada porque estaba con...él.

—Lo que me has traído está genial, Kurt. Lo has hecho muy bien. No puedo creerme que no aceptaras su oferta de enseñarte el edificio. Está claro que quería pasar más rato contigo.

Me lanza una fugaz mirada burlona.

Me ruborizo e inexplicablemente mis pulsaciones se aceleran. Seguro que no era

por eso. Solo quería mostrarme el edificio para que viera que era el amo y señor de todo aquello. Soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio y confío en que Rachel no se dé cuenta, pero mi amiga parece estar concentrada en la transcripción.

—Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir con eso de formal. ¿Tomaste notas? —me pregunta.

—Mmm... No.

—No pasa nada. Con lo que hay me basta para un buen artículo. Lástima que no tengamos fotos propias. El hijo de puta está bueno, ¿no?

Me ruborizo.

—Supongo.

Intento dar a entender que me da igual, y creo que lo consigo.

—Vamos, Kurtie… Ni siquiera tú puedes ser inmune a su atractivo.

Me mira y alza una ceja perfecta.

¡Mierda! Siento que me arden las mejillas, así que la distraigo haciéndole la pelota, que siempre funciona.

—Seguramente tú le habrías sacado mucho más.

—Lo dudo, Kurt. Vamos… casi te ha ofrecido trabajo. Teniendo en cuenta que te lo endosé en el último minuto, lo has hecho muy bien.

Me mira interrogante. Me retiro corriendo a la cocina.

—Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido?

Maldita sea, no para de preguntar. ¿Por qué no lo deja de una vez? Piensa algo, rápido.

—Es muy tenaz, controlador y arrogante… Da miedo, pero es muy carismático.

Entiendo que pueda fascinar —le digo sinceramente con la esperanza de que se calle de una vez por todas.

—¿Tú, fascinado por un hombre? Qué novedad —me dice riéndose.

Como estoy preparándome un bocadillo, no puede verme la cara.

—¿Por qué querías saber si era gay? Por cierto, ha sido la pregunta más incómoda. Casi me muero de vergüenza.

Frunzo el ceño al recordarlo.

—Cuando aparece en la prensa, siempre va solo.

—Ha sido muy incómodo. Todo ha sido incómodo. Me alegro de no tener que volver a verlo.

—Venga, Kurt, no puede haber ido tan mal. Creo que le has caído muy bien.

¿Que le he caído bien? Rachel alucina.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo?

—Sí, por favor.

Para mi tranquilidad, esta noche no seguimos hablando de Blaine Anderson. Después de comer puedo sentarme a la mesa del comedor con Rachel y, mientras ella trabaja en su artículo, yo sigo con mi trabajo sobre _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_. Maldita sea. Esta mujer estuvo en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado del siglo equivocado. Cuando termino son las doce de la noche y hace ya mucho rato que Rachel se ha ido a dormir. Me voy a mi habitación agotado, pero contento de haber trabajado tanto para ser un lunes.

Me meto en mi cama de hierro de color blanco, me envuelvo en la colcha de mi padre, cierro los ojos y me quedo dormido al instante. Sueño con lugares oscuros, suelos blancos, inhóspitos y fríos, y ojos grises.

El resto de la semana me sumerjo en mis estudios y en mi trabajo en Clayton's. Rach también está muy ocupada organizando su última edición de la revista de la facultad antes de ceder su puesto al nuevo responsable, y además también está estudiando para los exámenes. Hacia el miércoles se encuentra mucho mejor y ya no tengo que seguir soportando la visión de su pijama rosa de franela lleno de conejitos. Llamo a mi padre, que vive en Nueva York, para saber cómo está y para que me desee suerte en los exámenes. Empieza a contarme su última aventura: está aprendiendo a hacer velas. Mi padre se pasa la vida emprendiendo nuevos negocios. Básicamente se aburre y necesita hacer lo que sea para ocupar su tiempo, pero le es imposible centrarse en algo mucho tiempo. La semana que viene será otra cosa. Me preocupa. Espero que no haya hipotecado la casa para financiar este último proyecto. Y espero que Marie —su relativamente nueva mujer— le controle un poco ahora que yo ya no estoy en casa. Parece mucho más responsable que el marido número tres.

—¿Cómo te va todo, Kurtie?

Dudo un segundo, y mi padre centra toda su atención en mí.

—Muy bien.

—¿Kurt? ¿Has conocido a alguien?

Uf, ¿cómo se le ocurre? Es evidente que está entusiasmada.

—No, papá, no pasa nada. Si conozco a un chico, serás la primera en saberlo.

—Kurt, cariño, tienes que salir más. Me preocupas.

—Papá, estoy bien. ¿Qué tal Marie?

Como siempre, la mejor táctica es la distracción.

Esa noche, más tarde, llamo a Carole, mi madrastra, la mujer número dos de mi padre, la mujer al que considero mi madre y cuyo apellido llevo. La conversación es breve. En realidad, ni siquiera es una conversación, sino una serie de gruñidos en respuesta a mis discretos intentos. Carole no es muy habladora. Pero es muy activa, le gusta mucho ver el fútbol en la tele (y cuando no está viendo el fútbol, juega a los bolos, pesca o hace muebles). Carole es una buena carpintera, y gracias a ella sé diferenciar una espátula de un serrucho. Parece que todo le va bien.

El viernes por la noche Rachel y yo estamos comentando qué hacer —queremos descansar un poco del estudio, el trabajo y las revistas de la facultad— cuando llaman a la puerta. En los escalones de la entrada está mi buen amigo Finn con una botella de champán en las manos.

—¡Finn! ¡Qué alegría verte! —Lo abrazo—. Pasa.

Finn es la primera persona a la que conocí cuando llegué a la universidad, y parecía tan perdido y solo como yo. Aquel día nos dimos cuenta de que éramos almas gemelas, y desde entonces somos amigos. No solo compartimos el sentido del humor, sino que descubrimos que Carole y la madre de Finn estuvieron juntos en la clase de preparación de parto, y a partir de ahí nuestras madres se hicieron también muy amigas.

Finn estudia ingeniería. Es el primero de su familia que va a la universidad. Es un tipo brillante, pero su auténtica pasión es la fotografía. Tiene un ojo estupendo para hacer fotos.

—Tengo buenas noticias —dice sonriendo con sus brillantes ojos oscuros.

—No me lo digas: también esta semana te las has arreglado para que no te despidan… —bromeo.

Simula burlonamente ponerme mala cara.

—La Portland Place Gallery va a exponer mis fotos el mes que viene.

—Increíble… ¡Felicidades!

Me alegro mucho por él y vuelvo a abrazarlo. Rach también le sonríe.

—¡Buen trabajo, Finn! Tendré que incluirlo en la revista. No se me ocurre nada mejor para un viernes por la noche que hacer cambios editoriales de última hora —dice riéndose.

—Vamos a celebrarlo. Quiero que vengas a la inauguración.

Finn me mira fijamente y me ruborizo.

—Los dos, claro —añade mirando nervioso a Rachel.

Finn y yo somos buenos amigos, pero en el fondo sé que le gustaría que fuéramos algo más. Es mono y divertido, pero no es mi tipo. Es más bien el hermano que nunca he tenido. Rachel suele chincharme diciéndome que me falta el gen de buscar novio, pero la verdad es que no he conocido a nadie que… bueno, alguien que me atraiga, aunque una parte de mí desea que me tiemblen las piernas, se me dispare el corazón y sienta mariposas en el estómago.

A veces me pregunto si me pasa algo. Quizá he dedicado demasiado tiempo a mis románticos héroes literarios, y por eso mis ideales y mis expectativas son excesivamente elevados. Pero en la vida real nadie me ha hecho sentir así.

Hasta hace muy poco, murmura la inoportuna vocecita de mi subconsciente. ¡NO! Destierro de inmediato la idea. No voy a planteármelo, no después de aquella dolorosa entrevista. «¿Es usted gay, señor Anderson?» Me estremezco al recordarlo. Sé que desde entonces he soñado con él casi todas las noches, pero seguramente es porque tengo que purgar de mi cabeza la espantosa experiencia.

Observo a Finn abriendo la botella de champán. Lleva vaqueros y una camiseta. Es alto, ancho de hombros y musculoso, de piel morena, pelo negro y ardientes ojos oscuros. Sí, Finn está bastante bueno, pero creo que por fin está entendiendo el mensaje: somos solo amigos. El corcho sale disparado, y Finn alza la mirada y sonríe. El sábado es una pesadilla en la ferretería. Nos invaden los manitas que quieren acicalar su casa. El señor y la señora Clayton, John, Patrick —los otros dos empleados— y yo nos pasamos la jornada atendiendo a los clientes. Pero al mediodía se calma un poco, y mientras estoy sentado detrás del mostrador de la caja, comiéndome discretamente el bocadillo, la señora Clayton me pide que compruebe unos pedidos. Me concentro en la tarea, compruebo que los números de catálogo de los artículos que necesitamos se corresponden con los que hemos encargado y paso la mirada del libro de pedidos a la pantalla del ordenador, y viceversa, para asegurarme de que las entradas cuadran. De repente, no sé por qué, alzo la vista… y me quedo atrapado en la descarada mirada verde avellana de Blaine Anderson, que me observa fijamente desde el otro lado del mostrador.

Casi me da un infarto.

—Señor Hummel, qué agradable sorpresa —me dice. Su mirada es firme e intensa.

Maldita sea. ¿Qué narices está haciendo aquí, todo despeinado y vestido con ese jersey grueso de lana de color crema, vaqueros y botas? Creo que me he quedado boquiabierto, y no encuentro ni el cerebro ni la voz.

—Señor Anderson —murmuro, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa y sus ojos parecen divertidos, como si estuviera disfrutando de alguna broma de la que no me entero.

—Pasaba por aquí —me dice a modo de explicación—. Necesito algunas cosas. Es un placer volver a verla, señor Hummel.

Su voz es cálida y ronca como un bombón de chocolate y caramelo… o algo así.

Muevo la cabeza intentando bajar de las nubes. El corazón me aporrea el pecho a un ritmo frenético, y por alguna razón me arden las mejillas ante su firme mirada escrutadora. Verlo delante de mí me ha dejado totalmente desconcertado. Mis recuerdos de él no le han hecho justicia. No es solo guapo, no. Es la belleza masculina personificada, arrebatador, y está aquí, en la ferretería Clayton's. Quién lo iba a decir. Recupero por fin mis funciones cognitivas y vuelvo a conectar con el resto de mi cuerpo.

—Kurt. Me llamo Kurt —murmuro—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor Anderson?

Sonríe, y de nuevo es como si tuviera conocimiento de algún gran secreto. Es muy desconcertante. Respiro hondo y pongo mi cara de llevar cuatro años trabajando en la tienda y ser un profesional. Yo puedo.

—Necesito un par de cosas. Para empezar, bridas para cables —murmura con expresión fría y divertida a la vez.

¿Bridas para cables?

—Tenemos varias medidas. ¿Quiere que se las muestre? —susurro con voz titubeante.

Cálmate, Hummel.

Un ligero fruncimiento estropea las cejas de Anderson, que son bastante bonitas.

—Sí, por favor. Le acompaño, señor Hummel —me dice.

Salgo de detrás del mostrador fingiendo despreocupación, pero lo cierto es que me concentro al máximo en no desplomarme. De repente mis piernas parecen de plastilina. Me alegro mucho de haber decidido ponerme mis mejores vaqueros esta mañana.

—Están con los artículos de electricidad, en el pasillo número ocho —le digo en un tono de voz demasiado elevado.

Lo miro y me arrepiento casi de inmediato. ¡Qué guapo es!

—Le sigo —murmura haciendo un gesto con su mano de largos dedos y uñas perfectamente arregladas.

Con el corazón casi estrangulándome —porque me ha subido hasta la garganta e intenta salírseme por la boca— me meto en un pasillo en dirección a la sección de electricidad. ¿Por qué está en Portland? ¿Por qué ha venido a Clayton's? Y de una diminuta parte de mi cerebro que apenas utilizo —seguramente por debajo del bulbo raquídeo, cerca de donde habita mi subconsciente— surge una idea: Ha venido a verte. ¡Imposible! La descarto de inmediato. ¿Por qué iba a querer verme este hombre guapo, poderoso y sofisticado? Es una idea absurda, así que me la quito de la cabeza.

—¿Ha venido a Lima por negocios? —le pregunto.

Mi voz suena demasiado aguda, como si me hubiera pillado un dedo en una puerta. ¡Basta! ¡Intenta calmarte, Kurt!

—He ido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad, que está en Ohio. En estos momentos financio una investigación sobre rotación de cultivos y ciencia del suelo —me contesta con total naturalidad.

¿Lo ves? Ni por asomo ha venido a verte, se burla a gritos mi orgullosa subconsciente. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en las tonterías que se me pasan por la cabeza.

—¿Forma parte de su plan para alimentar al mundo? —lo provoco.

—Algo así —admite esbozando una media sonrisa.

Echa un vistazo a nuestra sección de bridas para cables. ¿Para qué querrá eso? No me lo imagino haciendo bricolaje. Desliza los dedos por las cajas de la estantería, y por alguna inexplicable razón tengo que apartar la mirada. Se inclina y coge una caja.

—Estas me irán bien —me dice con su sonrisa de estar guardando un secreto.

—¿Algo más?

—Quisiera cinta adhesiva.

¿Cinta adhesiva?

—¿Está decorando su casa?

Las palabras salen de mi boca antes de que pueda detenerlas. Seguro que contrata a trabajadores o tiene personal que se la decora.

—No, no estoy decorándola —me contesta rápidamente.

Sonríe, y me da la extraña sensación de que está riéndose de mí.

¿Tan divertido soy? ¿Por qué le hago tanta gracia?

—Por aquí —murmuro incómodo—. La cinta está en el pasillo de la decoración.

Miro hacia atrás y veo que me sigue.

—¿Lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí? —me pregunta en voz baja, mirándome fijamente.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene este efecto sobre mí? Me siento como una cría de catorce años, torpe, como siempre, y fuera de lugar. ¡Mirada al frente, Hummel!

—Cuatro años —murmuro mientras llegamos a nuestro destino.

Por hacer algo, me agacho y cojo las dos medidas de cinta adhesiva que tenemos.

—Me llevaré esta —dice Grey golpeando suavemente el rollo de cinta que le tiendo.

Nuestros dedos se rozan un segundo, y ahí está de nuevo la corriente, que me recorre como si hubiera tocado un cable suelto. Jadeo involuntariamente al sentirla desplazándose hasta algún lugar oscuro e inexplorado en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Intento desesperadamente serenarme.

—¿Algo más? —le pregunto con voz ronca y entrecortada.

Abre ligeramente los ojos.

—Un poco de cuerda.

Su voz, también ronca, replica la mía.

—Por aquí.

Agacho la cabeza para ocultar mi rubor y me dirijo al pasillo.

—¿Qué tipo de cuerda busca? Tenemos de fibra sintética, de fibra natural, de cáñamo, de cable…

Me detengo al ver su expresión impenetrable. Sus ojos parecen más oscuros. ¡Madre mía!

—Cinco metros de la de fibra natural, por favor.

Mido rápidamente la cuerda con dedos temblorosos, consciente de su ardiente mirada gris. No me atrevo a mirarlo. No podría sentirme más cohibido. Saco el cúter del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, corto la cuerda, la enrollo con cuidado y hago un nudo. Es un milagro que haya conseguido no amputarme un dedo con el cúter.

—¿Iba usted a las scouts? —me pregunta frunciendo divertido sus perfilados y sensuales labios.

¡No le mires la boca!

—Las actividades en grupo no son lo mío, señor Anderson.

Arquea una ceja.

—¿Qué es lo suyo, Kurt? —me pregunta en voz baja y con su sonrisa secreta.

Lo miro y me siento incapaz de expresarme. El suelo son placas tectónicas en movimiento. Intenta tranquilizarte, Kurt, me suplica de rodillas mi torturada subconsciente.

—Los libros —susurro.

Pero mi subconsciente grita: ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres lo mío! Lo aparto inmediatamente de un manotazo, avergonzado de los delirios de grandeza de mi mente.

—¿Qué tipo de libros? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

¿Por qué le interesa tanto?

—Bueno, lo normal. Los clásicos. Sobre todo literatura inglesa.

Se frota la barbilla con el índice y el pulgar considerando mi respuesta. O quizá sencillamente está aburridísimo e intenta disimularlo.

—¿Necesita algo más?

Tengo que cambiar de tema… Esos dedos en esa cara son cautivadores.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué me recomendaría?

¿Qué le recomendaría? Ni siquiera sé lo que va a hacer.

—¿De bricolaje?

Asiente con mirada burlona. Me ruborizo y mi mirada se desplaza a los vaqueros ajustados que lleva.

—Un mono de trabajo —le contesto.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no controlo lo que sale de mi boca.

Vuelve a alzar una ceja, divertido.

—No querrá que se le estropee la ropa… —le digo señalando sus vaqueros.

—Siempre puedo quitármela —me contesta sonriendo.

—Ya.

Siento que mis mejillas vuelven a teñirse de rojo. Deben de parecer la cubierta del _Manifiesto comunista_. Cállate. Cállate de una vez_. _

—Me llevaré un mono de trabajo. No vaya a ser que se me estropee la ropa —me dice con frialdad.

Intento apartar la inoportuna imagen de él sin vaqueros.

—¿Necesita algo más? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo mientras le tiendo un mono azul.

No contesta a mi pregunta.

—¿Cómo va el artículo?

Por fin me ha preguntado algo normal, sin indirectas ni juegos de palabras… Una pregunta que puedo responder. Me agarro a ella con las dos manos, como si fuera una tabla de salvación, y apuesto por la sinceridad.

—No estoy escribiéndolo yo, sino Rachel. La señorita berry, mi compañera de piso. Está muy contenta. Es la editora de la revista y se quedó destrozada por no haber podido hacerle la entrevista personalmente. —Siento que he remontado el vuelo, por fin un tema de conversación normal—. Lo único que le preocupa es que no tiene ninguna foto suya original.

—¿Qué tipo de fotografías quiere?

Muy bien. No había previsto esta respuesta. Niego con la cabeza, porque sencillamente no lo sé.

—Bueno, voy a estar por aquí. Quizá mañana…

—¿Estaría dispuesto a hacer una sesión de fotos?

Vuelve a salirme la voz de pito. Rachel estará encantada si lo consigo. Y podrás volver a verlo mañana, me susurra seductoramente ese oscuro lugar al fondo de mi cerebro. Descarto la idea. Es estúpida, ridícula…

—Rachel estará encantada… si encontramos a un fotógrafo.

Estoy tan contento que le sonrío abiertamente. Él abre los labios, como si quisiera respirar hondo, y parpadea. Por una milésima de segundo parece algo perdido, la Tierra cambia ligeramente de eje y las placas tectónicas se deslizan hacia una nueva posición.

¡Dios mío! La mirada perdida de Blaine Anderson.

—Dígame algo mañana —me dice metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo trasero y sacando la cartera—. Mi tarjeta. Está mi número de móvil. Tendría que llamarme antes de las diez de la mañana.

—Muy bien —le contesto sonriendo.

Rachel se pondrá contentísima.

—¡Kurt!

Paul aparece al otro lado del pasillo. Es el hermano menor del señor Clayton. Me habían dicho que había vuelto de Princeton, pero no esperaba verlo hoy.

—Discúlpeme un momento, señor Anderson.

Anderson frunce el ceño mientras me vuelvo.

Paul siempre ha sido un amigo, y en este extraño momento en que me las veo con el rico, poderoso, asombrosamente atractivo y controlador obsesivo Anderson, me alegra hablar con alguien normal. Paul me abraza muy fuerte, y me pilla por sorpresa.

—¡Kurt, cuánto me alegro de verte! —exclama.

—Hola, Paul. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido para el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Sí. Estás muy guapo, Kurt, muy guapo.

Sonríe y se aparta un poco para observarme. Luego me suelta, pero deja un brazo posesivo por encima de mis hombros. Me separo un poco, incómodo. Me alegra ver a Paul, pero siempre se toma demasiadas confianzas.

Cuando miro a Blaine Anderson, veo que nos observa atentamente, con ojos impenetrables y pensativos, y expresión seria, impasible. Ha dejado de ser el cliente extrañamente atento y ahora es otra persona… alguien frío y distante.

—Paul, estoy con un cliente. Tienes que conocerlo —le digo intentando suavizar la animadversión que veo en la expresión de Anderson.

Tiro de Paul hasta donde está Anderson, y ambos se observan detenidamente. El aire podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Paul, te presento a Blaine Anderson. Señor Anderson, este es Paul Clayton, el hermano del dueño de la tienda. —Y por alguna razón poco comprensible, siento que debo darle más explicaciones—. Conozco a Paul desde que trabajo aquí, aunque no nos vemos muy a menudo. Ha vuelto de Princeton, donde estudia administración de empresas.

Estoy diciendo chorradas… ¡Basta!

—Señor Clayton.

Blaine le tiende la mano con mirada impenetrable.

—Señor Anderson —lo saluda Paul estrechándole la mano—. Espera… ¿No será el famoso Blaine Anderson? ¿El de Anderson Enterprises Holdings?

Paul pasa de mostrarse hosco a quedarse deslumbrado en una milésima de segundo. Anderson le dedica una educada sonrisa.

—Uau… ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

—Se ha ocupado Kurt, señor Clayton. Ha sido muy atento.

Su expresión es impasible, pero sus palabras… es como si estuviera diciendo algo totalmente diferente. Es desconcertante.

—Estupendo —le responde Paul—. Nos vemos luego, Kurt.

—Claro, Paul.

Lo observo desaparecer hacia el almacén.

—¿Algo más, señor Anderson?

—Nada más.

Su tono es distante y frío. Maldita sea… ¿Lo he ofendido? Respiro hondo, me vuelvo y me dirijo a la caja. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Marco el precio de la cuerda, el mono, la cinta adhesiva y los sujetacables.

—Serán cuarenta y tres dólares, por favor.

Miro a Anderson, pero me arrepiento inmediatamente. Está observándome fijamente. Me pone de los nervios.

—¿Quiere una bolsa? —le pregunto cogiendo su tarjeta de crédito.

—Sí, gracias, Kurt.

Su lengua acaricia mi nombre, y el corazón se me vuelve a disparar. Apenas puedo respirar. Meto deprisa lo que ha comprado en una bolsa de plástico.

—Ya me llamará si quiere que haga la sesión de fotos.

Vuelve a ser el hombre de negocios. Asiento, porque de nuevo me he quedado sin palabras, y le devuelvo la tarjeta de crédito.

—Bien. Hasta mañana, quizá. —Se vuelve para marcharse, pero se detiene—. Ah, una cosa, Kurt… Me alegro de que la señorita Berry no pudiera hacerme la entrevista.

Sonríe y sale de la tienda a grandes zancadas y con renovada determinación, colgándose la bolsa del hombro y dejándome como una masa temblorosa de embravecidas hormonas masculinas. Paso varios minutos mirando la puerta cerrada por la que acaba de marcharse antes de volver a pisar la Tierra.

De acuerdo. Me gusta. Ya está, lo he admitido. No puedo seguir escondiendo mis sentimientos. Nunca antes me había sentido así. Me parece atractivo, muy atractivo. Pero sé que es una causa perdida y suspiro con un pesar agridulce. Ha sido solo una coincidencia que viniera. Pero, bueno, puedo admirarlo desde la distancia, ¿no? No tiene nada de malo. Y si encuentro a un fotógrafo, mañana lo admiraré a mis anchas. Me muerdo el labio pensándolo y me descubro a mí mismo sonriendo como una colegiala. Tengo que llamar a Rachel para organizar la sesión fotográfica.


	3. 3

**No os podeis imaginar cómo me sentí y cuánto grité y salté cuando vi la parte del beso, imaginándome a Klaine en todo momento, fue tan dsofhyoiasdfoahosd**

**Lo tendreis pronto, muy pronto :)**

**Mirad mi nuevo vídeo, es el trailer de FSOG (CSDG) en modo klaine**

**Canal de youtube: Klaine Rulestheworld**

**Como no, mil gracias a Idola (guest) y Gabriela Cruz por los comentarios :D**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p>Rachel se pone loca de contenta.<p>

—Pero ¿qué hacía en Clayton's?

Su curiosidad rezuma por el teléfono. Estoy al fondo del almacén e intento que mi voz suene despreocupada.

—Pasaba por aquí.

—Me parece demasiada casualidad, Kurt. ¿No crees que ha ido a verte?

El corazón me da un brinco al planteármelo, pero la alegría dura poco. La triste y decepcionante realidad es que había venido por trabajo.

—Ha venido a visitar el departamento de agricultura de la universidad. Financia una investigación —murmuro.

—Sí, sí. Ha concedido al departamento una subvención de dos millones y medio de dólares.

Uau.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Kurt, soy periodista y he escrito un artículo sobre este tipo. Mi obligación es saberlo.

—Vale, Carla Bernstein, no te sulfures. Bueno, ¿quieres esas fotos?

—Pues claro. El problema es quién va a hacerlas y dónde.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él dónde. Ha dicho que se quedaría por la zona.

—¿Puedes contactar con él?

—Tengo su móvil.

Rachel pega un grito.

—¿El soltero más rico, más escurridizo y más enigmático de todo el estado de Washington te ha dado su número de móvil?

—Bueno… sí.

—¡Kurt! Le gustas. No tengo la menor duda —afirma categóricamente.

—Rach, solo pretende ser amable.

Pero incluso mientras lo digo sé que no es verdad. Blaine Anderson no es amable. Es educado, quizá. Y una vocecita me susurra: Tal vez Rachel tiene razón. Se me eriza el vello solo de pensar que quizá, solo quizá, podría gustarle. Después de todo, es cierto que me ha dicho que se alegraba de que Rachel no le hubiera hecho la entrevista. Me abrazo a mí mismo con silenciosa alegría y giro a derecha e izquierda considerando la posibilidad de que por un instante pueda gustarle. Rach me devuelve al presente.

—No sé cómo podremos hacer la sesión. Levi, nuestro fotógrafo habitual, no puede. Ha ido a Idaho Falls a pasar el fin de semana con su familia. Se mosqueará cuando sepa que ha perdido la ocasión de fotografiar a uno de los empresarios más importantes del país.

—Mmm… ¿Y Finn?

—¡Buena idea! Pídeselo tú. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Luego llamas a Anderson y le preguntas dónde quiere que vayamos.

Rachel es insufriblemente desdeñosa con Finn.

—Creo que deberías llamarlo tú.

—¿A quién? ¿A Finn? —me pregunta en tono de burla.

—No, a Anderson.

—Kurt, eres tú el que tiene trato con él.

—¿Trato? —exclamo subiendo el tono varias octavas—. Apenas conozco a ese tipo.

—Al menos has hablado con él —dice implacable—. Y parece que quiere conocerte mejor. Kurt, llámalo y punto.

Y me cuelga. A veces es muy autoritaria. Frunzo el ceño y le saco la lengua al teléfono.

Estoy dejándole un mensaje a Finn cuando Paul entra en el almacén a buscar papel de lija.

—Kurt, tenemos trabajo ahí fuera —me dice sin acritud.

—Sí, perdona —murmuro, y me doy la vuelta para salir.

—¿De qué conoces a Blaine Anderson?

Paul intenta mostrarse indiferente, pero no lo consigue.

—Tuve que entrevistarlo para la revista de la facultad. Rach no se encontraba bien.

Me encojo de hombros intentando no darle importancia, pero no lo hago mucho mejor que él.

—Blaine Anderson en Clayton's. Imagínate —resopla Paul sorprendido. Mueve la cabeza, como si quisiera aclararse las ideas—. Bueno, ¿te apetece que salgamos a tomar algo esta noche?

Cada vez que vuelve a casa me propone salir, y siempre le digo que no. Es un ritual. Nunca me ha parecido buena idea salir con el hermano del jefe, y además Paul es mono como podría serlo el vecino de al lado, pero, por más imaginación que le eches no puede ser un héroe literario. ¿Lo es Anderson?, me pregunta mi subconsciente alzando su imaginaria ceja. La hago callar.

—¿No tenéis cena familiar por el cumpleaños de tu hermano?

—Mañana.

—Quizá otro día, Paul. Esta noche tengo que estudiar. Tengo exámenes finales la semana que viene.

—Kurt, un día de estos me dirás que sí —me dice sonriendo.

Y vuelvo a la tienda.

—Pero yo hago paisajes, Kurt, no retratos —refunfuña Finn.

—Finn, por favor —le suplico.

Con el móvil en la mano, recorro el salón de casa contemplando la luz del atardecer al otro lado de la ventana.

—Dame el teléfono.

Rachel me lo quita retirándose bruscamente el pelo castaño del hombro.

—Escúchame, Finn Hudson, si quieres que nuestra revista cubra la inauguración de tu exposición, nos harás la sesión mañana, ¿entendido?

Rachel puede ser increíblemente dura.

—Bien. Kurt volverá a llamarte para decirte dónde y a qué hora. Nos vemos mañana.

Y cuelga el móvil.

—Solucionado. Ahora lo único que nos queda es decidir dónde y cuándo. Llámalo.

Me tiende el teléfono. Siento un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Llama a Anderson ahora mismo!

La miro con el ceño fruncido y saco la tarjeta de Anderosn del bolsillo trasero de mis pantalones. Respiro larga y profundamente, y marco el número con dedos temblorosos.

Contesta al segundo tono con voz tranquila y fría.

—Anderson.

—¿Se… Señor Anderson? Soy Kurt Hummel.

No reconozco mi propia voz. Estoy muy nerviosa. Amderson se queda un segundo en silencio. Estoy temblando.

—Señor Hummel. Un placer tener noticias suyas.

Le ha cambiado la voz. Creo que se ha sorprendido, y suena muy… cálido. Incluso seductor. Se me corta la respiración y me ruborizo. De pronto me doy cuenta de que Rachel Berry está observándome boquiabierta, así que salgo disparado hacia la cocina para evitar su inoportuna mirada escrutadora.

—Bueno… Nos gustaría hacer la sesión fotográfica para el artículo.

Respira, Kurt, respira. Mis pulmones absorben una rápida bocanada de aire.

—Mañana, si no tiene problema. ¿Dónde le iría bien?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa de esfinge al otro lado del teléfono.

—Me alojo en el hotel Heathman de Ohio. ¿Le parece bien a las nueve y media de la mañana?

—Muy bien, nos vemos allí.

Estoy pletórico y sin aliento. Parezco un crío, no un hombre adulto que puede votar y beber alcohol en el estado de Lima.

—Lo estoy deseando, señor Hummel.

Veo el destello malévolo en sus ojos verdes avellana. ¿Cómo consigue que tan solo cinco palabras encierren una promesa tan tentadora? Cuelgo. Rach está en la cocina, observándome con una mirada de total y absoluta consternación.

—Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. ¡Te gusta! Nunca te había visto ni te había oído tan… tan… alterado por nadie. Te has puesto rojo.

—Rach, ya sabes que me pongo rojo por nada. Lo hago por deporte. No seas ridícula —le contesto enfadado.

Rachel parpadea sorprendida. Es muy raro que yo me enrabie, y si lo hago, se me pasa enseguida.

—Me intimida… Eso es todo.

—En el Heathman, nada menos —murmura Rachel—. Voy a llamar al gerente para negociar con él un lugar para la sesión.

—Yo voy a hacer la cena. Luego tengo que estudiar.

Abro un armario para empezar a preparar la cena, sin poder disimular que estoy mosqueado con ella.

Esa noche estoy intranquilo, no paro de moverme y de dar vueltas en la cama. Sueño con ojos verdes avellana, monos de trabajo, piernas largas, dedos largos y lugares muy oscuros e inexplorados. Me despierto dos veces con el corazón latiéndome a toda velocidad. Si no pego ojo, mañana voy a tener una pinta estupenda, me regaño a mí mismo. Doy un golpe sobre la almohada e intento calmarme.

El Heathman está en el centro de Lima. Terminaron el impresionante edificio de piedra marrón justo a tiempo para el crack de finales de los años veinte. Finn, Sam y yo vamos en mi Escarabajo, y Rach en su CLK, porque en mi coche no cabemos todos. Sam es amigo y ayudante de Finn, y ha venido a echarle una mano con la iluminación. Rachel ha conseguido que nos dejen utilizar una habitación del Heathman a cambio de mencionar el hotel en el artículo. Cuando explica en la recepción que hemos venido a fotografiar al empresario Bblaine Anderson, nos suben de inmediato a una suite. Pero a una normal, porque al parecer el señor Anderson está alojado en la suite más grande del edificio. Un responsable de marketing demasiado entusiasta nos muestra la suite. Es jovencísimo y por alguna razón está muy nervioso. Sospecho que la belleza de Rachel y su aire autoritario lo desarman, porque hace con él lo que quiere. Las habitaciones son elegantes, sobrias y con muebles de calidad.

Son las nueve. Tenemos media hora para prepararlo todo. Rach va de un lado a otro.

—Finn, creo que lo colocaremos delante de esta pared. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —No espera a que le responda—. Sam, retira las sillas. Kurt, ¿puedes pedir que nos traigan unos refrescos? Y dile a Anderson que estamos aquí.

Sí, ama. Es tan dominanta… Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero hago lo que me pide.

Media hora después Blaine Anderson entra en nuestra suite.

¡Madre mía! Lleva una camisa blanca con el cuello abierto y unos pantalones grises de franela que le caen de forma muy seductora sobre las caderas. Todavía lleva el pelo mojado. Al mirarlo se me seca la boca… Está alucinantemente bueno. Entra en la suite acompañado de un hombre de treinta y pico años, con el pelo rapado, un elegante traje negro y corbata, que se queda en silencio en una esquina. Sus ojos castaños nos miran impasibles.

—Señor Hummel, volvemos a vernos.

Anderson me tiende la mano, que estrecho mientras parpadeo rápidamente. ¡Dios mío!… Está realmente… Cuando le toco la mano, siento esa agradable corriente que me recorre el cuerpo entero, me enciende y hace que me ruborice. Estoy convencido de que todo el mundo puede oír mi respiración irregular.

—Señor Anderson, le presento a Rachel Berry —susurro señalando a Rachel, que se acerca y lo mira directamente a los ojos.

—La tenaz señorita Berry. ¿Qué tal está? —Sonríe ligeramente y parece realmente divertido—. Espero que se encuentre mejor. Kurt me dijo que la semana pasada estuvo enferma.

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor Anderson.

Le estrecha la mano con fuerza sin pestañear. Me recuerdo a mí mismo que Rachel ha ido a las mejores escuelas privadas de Washington. Su familia tiene dinero, así que ha crecido segura de sí misma y de su lugar en el mundo. No se anda con tonterías. A mí me impresiona.

—Gracias por haber encontrado un momento para la sesión —le dice con una sonrisa educada y profesional.

—Es un placer —le contesta Anderson lanzándome una mirada.

Vuelvo a ruborizarme. Maldita sea.

—Este es Finn Hudson, nuestro fotógrafo —le digo.

Y sonrío a Finn, que me devuelve una sonrisa cariñosa y luego mira a Anderson con frialdad.

—Señor Anderson —lo saluda con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Señor Hudson.

La expresión de Anderson también cambia mientras observa a Finn.

—¿Dónde quiere que me coloque? —le pregunta Anderson en tono ligeramente amenazador.

Pero Rachel no está dispuesta a dejar que Finn lleve la voz cantante.

—Señor Anderson, ¿puede sentarse aquí, por favor? Tenga cuidado con los cables. Y luego haremos también unas cuantas de pie.

Le indica una silla colocada contra una pared.

Sam enciende las luces, que por un momento ciegan a Anderson, y susurra una disculpa. Luego él y yo nos quedamos atrás y observamos a Finn mientras toma las fotografías. Hace varias con la cámara en la mano, pidiéndole a Anderson que se gire a un lado, al otro, que mueva un brazo y que vuelva a bajarlo. Luego coloca la cámara en el trípode y sigue haciendo fotos de Anderson sentado, posando pacientemente y con naturalidad, durante unos veinte minutos. Mi deseo se ha hecho realidad: admiro a Anderson desde una distancia no tan larga. En dos ocasiones nuestros ojos se encuentran y tengo que apartar la mirada de la suya, tan inextricable.

—Ya tenemos bastantes sentado —interrumpe Rachel—. ¿Puede ponerse de pie, señor Anderson?

Se levanta y Sam corre a retirar la silla. El obturador de la Nikon de Finn empieza a chasquear de nuevo.

—Creo que ya tenemos suficientes —anuncia Finn cinco minutos después.

—Muy bien —dice Rachel—. Gracias de nuevo, señor Anderson.

Le estrecha la mano, y también Finn.

—Me encantará leer su artículo, señorita Berry —murmura Grey, y se vuelve hacia mí, que estoy junto a la puerta—. ¿Viene conmigo, señor Hummel? —me pregunta.

—Claro —le contesto totalmente desconcertada.

Miro nerviosa a Rachel, que se encoge de hombros. Veo que Finn, que está detrás de ella, pone mala cara.

—Que tengan un buen día —dice Anderson abriendo la puerta y apartándose a un lado para que yo salga primero.

Pero… ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Qué quiere? Me detengo en el pasillo y me muevo nerviosa mientras Anderson sale de la habitación seguido por el tipo rapado y trajeado.

—Enseguida le aviso, Taylor —murmura al rapado.

Taylor se aleja por el pasillo y Anderson dirige su ardiente mirada gris hacia mí. Mierda… ¿He hecho algo mal?

—Me preguntaba si le apetecería tomar un café conmigo.

El corazón se me sube de golpe a la boca. ¿Una cita? Blaine Anderson está pidiéndome una cita. Está preguntándote si quieres un café. Quizá piensa que todavía no te has despertado, me suelta mi subconsciente en tono burlón. Carraspeo e intento controlar los nervios.

—Tengo que llevar a todos a casa —murmuro en tono de disculpa retorciendo las manos y los dedos.

—¡Taylor! —grita.

Pego un bote. Taylor, que se había quedado esperando al fondo del pasillo, se vuelve y regresa con nosotros.

—¿Van a la universidad? —me pregunta Anderson en voz baja.

Asiento, porque estoy demasiado aturdido para contestar.

—Taylor puede llevarlos. Es mi chófer. Tenemos u grande, así que puede llevar también el equipo.

—¿Señor Anderson? —pregunta Taylor cuando llega hasta nosotros con rostro inexpresivo.

—¿Puede llevar a su casa al fotógrafo, su ayudante y la señorita Berry, por favor?

—Por supuesto, señor —le contesta Taylor.

—Arreglado. ¿Puede ahora venir conmigo a tomar un café?

Anderson sonríe dándolo por hecho.

Frunzo el ceño.

—Verá… señor Anderson… esto… la verdad… Mire, no es necesario que Taylor los lleve. —Lanzo una rápida mirada a Taylor, que sigue estoicamente impasivo—. Puedo intercambiar el coche con Rachel, si me espera un momento.

Anderson me dedica una sonrisa de oreja a oreja deslumbrante y natural. Madre mía… Abre la puerta de la suite y la sostiene para que pase. Entro deprisa y encuentro a Rachel en plena discusión con Finn.

—Kurt, creo que no hay duda de que le gustas —me dice sin el menor preámbulo.

Finn me mira ceñudo.

—Pero no me fío de él —añade Rachel.

Levanto la mano con la esperanza de que se calle, y milagrosamente lo hace.

—Rach, ¿puedes llevarte a Wanda y dejarme tu coche?

—¿Por qué?

—Blaine Anderson me ha pedido que vaya a tomar un café con él.

Se queda boquiabierta, sin saber qué decir. Disfruto del momento. Me coge del brazo y me arrastra hasta el dormitorio, al fondo de la sala de estar de la suite.

—Kurt, es un tipo raro —me advierte—. Es muy guapo, de acuerdo, pero creo que es peligroso. Especialmente para alguien como tú.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de alguien como yo? —le pregunto ofendido.

—Un inocente como tú, Kurt. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir —me contesta un poco enfadada.

Me ruborizo.

—Rach, solo es un café. Empiezo los exámenes esta semana y tengo que estudiar, así que no me alargaré mucho.

Arruga los labios, como si estuviera considerando mi petición. Al final se saca las llaves del bolsillo y me las da. Le doy las mías.

—Nos vemos luego. No tardes, o pediré que vayan a rescatarte.

—Gracias.

La abrazo.

Salgo de la suite y encuentro a Blaine Anderson esperándome apoyado en la pared. Parece un modelo posando para una sofisticada revista de moda.

—Ya está. Vamos a tomar un café —murmuro enrojeciendo de nuevo.

Sonríe.

—Usted primero, señor Hummel.

Se incorpora y hace un gesto para que pase delante. Avanzo por el pasillo con las piernas temblando, el estómago lleno de mariposas y el corazón latiéndome violentamente. Voy a tomar un café con Blaine Anderson… y odio el café.

Caminamos juntos por el amplio pasillo hacia el ascensor. ¿Qué puedo decirle? De pronto el temor me paraliza la mente. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? ¿Qué tengo yo en común con él? Su voz cálida me sobresalta y me aparta de mis pensamientos.

—¿Cuánto hace que conoce a Rachel Berry?

Bueno, una pregunta fácil para empezar.

—Desde el primer año de facultad. Somos buenos amigos.

—Ya —me contesta evasivo.

¿Qué está pensando?

Pulsa el botón para llamar al ascensor y casi de inmediato suena el pitido. Las puertas se abren y muestran a una joven pareja abrazándose apasionadamente. Se separan de golpe, sorprendidos e incómodos, y miran con aire de culpabilidad en cualquier dirección menos la nuestra. Anderson y yo entramos en el ascensor.

Intento que no cambie mi expresión, así que miro al suelo al sentir que las mejillas me arden. Cuando levanto la mirada hacia Grey, parece que ha esbozado una sonrisa, pero es muy difícil asegurarlo. La joven pareja no dice nada. Descendemos a la planta baja en un incómodo silencio. Ni siquiera suena uno de esos terribles hilo musicales para distraernos.

Las puertas se abren y, para mi gran sorpresa, Anderson me coge de la mano y me la sujeta con sus dedos largos y fríos. Siento la corriente recorriendo mi cuerpo, y mis ya rápidos latidos se aceleran. Mientras tira de mí para salir del ascensor, oímos a nuestras espaldas la risita tonta de la pareja. Anderson sonríe.

—¿Qué pasa con los ascensores? —masculla.

Cruzamos el amplio y animado vestíbulo del hotel en dirección a la entrada, pero Grey evita la puerta giratoria. Me pregunto si es porque tendría que soltarme la mano.

Es un bonito domingo de mayo. Brilla el sol y apenas hay tráfico. Anderson gira a la izquierda y avanza hacia la esquina, donde nos detenemos a esperar que cambie el semáforo. Estoy en la calle y Blaine Anderson me lleva de la mano. Nunca he paseado de la mano de nadie. La cabeza me da vueltas, y un cosquilleo me recorre todo el cuerpo. Intento reprimir la ridícula sonrisa que amenaza con dividir mi cara en dos. Intenta calmarte, Kurt, me implora mi subconsciente. El hombrecillo verde del semáforo se ilumina y seguimos nuestro camino.

Andamos cuatro manzanas hasta llegar al Lima Bean , donde Anderson me suelta para sujetarme la puerta.

—¿Por qué no elige una mesa mientras voy a pedir? ¿Qué quiere tomar? —me pregunta, tan educado como siempre.

—Tomaré… eh… un té negro.

Alza las cejas.

—¿No quiere un café?

—No me gusta demasiado el café.

Sonríe.

—Muy bien, un té negro. ¿Dulce?

Me quedo un segundo perpleja, pensando que se refiere a mí, pero por suerte aparece mi subconsciente frunciendo los labios. No, tonto… Que si lo quieres con azúcar.

—No, gracias.

Me miro los dedos nudosos.

—¿Quiere comer algo?

—No, gracias.

Niego con la cabeza y Anderson se dirige a la barra.

Levanto un poco la vista y lo miro furtivamente mientras espera en la cola a que le sirvan. Podría pasarme el día mirándolo… Es alto, ancho de hombros y delgado… Y cómo le caen los pantalones… Madre mía. Un par de veces se pasa los largos y bonitos dedos por el pelo, que ya está seco, aunque sigue alborotado. Ay, cómo me gustaría hacerlo a mí. La idea se me pasa de pronto por la cabeza y me arde la cara. Me muerdo el labio y vuelvo a mirarme las manos. No me gusta el rumbo que están tomando mis caprichosos pensamientos.

—Un dólar por sus pensamientos.

Anderson ha vuelto y me mira fijamente.

Me pongo rojo. Solo estaba pensando en pasarte los dedos por el pelo y preguntándome si sería suave. Niego con la cabeza. Anderson lleva una bandeja en las manos, que deja en la pequeña mesa redonda chapada en abedul. Me tiende una taza, un platillo, una tetera pequeña y otro plato con una bolsita de té con la etiqueta TWININGS ENGLISH BREAKFAST, mi favorito. Él se ha pedido un café con un bonito dibujo de una hoja impreso en la espuma de leche. ¿Cómo lo hacen?, me pregunto distraído. También se ha pedido una magdalena de arándanos. Coloca la bandeja a un lado, se sienta frente a mí y cruza sus largas piernas. Parece cómodo, muy a gusto con su cuerpo. Lo envidio. Y aquí estoy yo, desgarbada y torpe, casi incapaz de ir d sin caerme de morros.

—¿Qué está pensando? —insiste.

—Que este es mi té favorito.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. Sencillamente, no me puedo creer que esté con Blaine Anderson en una cafetería de Lima. Frunce el ceño. Sabe que estoy escondiéndole algo. Introduzco la bolsita de té en la tetera y casi inmediatamente la retiro con la cucharilla. Grey ladea la cabeza y me mira con curiosidad mientras dejo la bolsita de té en el plato.

—Me gusta el té negro muy flojo —murmuro a modo de explicación.

—Ya veo. ¿Es su novio?

Pero ¿qué dice?

—¿Quién?

—El fotógrafo. Finn Hudson.

Me río nervioso, aunque con curiosidad. ¿Por qué le ha dado esa impresión?

—No. Finn es un buen amigo mío. Eso es todo. ¿Por qué ha pensado que era mi novio?

—Por cómo se sonríen.

Me sostiene la mirada. Es desconcertante. Quiero mirar a otra parte, pero estoy atrapado, embelesado.

—Es como de la familia —susurro.

Anderson asiente, al parecer satisfecho con mi respuesta, y dirige la mirada a su magdalena de arándanos. Sus largos dedos retiran el papel con destreza, y yo lo contemplo fascinada.

—¿Quiere un poco? —me pregunta.

Y recupera esa sonrisa divertida que esconde un secreto.

—No, gracias.

Frunzo el ceño y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos.

—Y el chico al que me presentó ayer, en la tienda… ¿No es su novio?

—No. Paul es solo un amigo. Se lo dije ayer.

¿Qué tonterías son estas?

—¿Por qué me lo pregunta? —le digo.

—Parece nervioso cuando está con hombres.

Maldita sea, es algo personal. Solo me pongo nervioso cuando estoy con usted, Anderson.

—Usted me resulta intimidante.

Me pongo rojo de nuevo, pero mentalmente me doy palmaditas en la espalda por mi sinceridad y vuelvo a contemplarme las manos. Lo oigo respirar profundamente.

—De modo que le resulto intimidante —me contesta asintiendo—. Es usted muy sincero. No baje la cabeza, por favor. Me gusta verle la cara. Lo miro y me dedica una sonrisa alentadora, aunque irónica.

—Eso me da alguna pista de lo que puede estar pensando —me dice—. Es usted un misterio, señor Hummel.

¿Un misterio? ¿Yo?

—No tengo nada de misterioso.

—Creo que es usted muy contenido —murmura.

¿De verdad? Uau… ¿cómo lo consigo? Es increíble. _¿_Yo, contenido? Imposible.

—Menos cuando se ruboriza, claro, cosa que hace a menudo. Me gustaría saber por qué se ha ruborizado.

Se mete un trozo de magdalena en la boca y empieza a masticarlo despacio, sin apartar los ojos de mí. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, me ruborizo. ¡Mierda!

—¿Siempre hace comentarios tan personales?

—No me había dado cuenta de que fuera personal. ¿Le he ofendido? —me pregunta en tono sorprendido.

—No —le contesto sinceramente.

—Bien.

—Pero es usted un poco arrogante.

Alza una ceja y, si no me equivoco, también él se ruboriza ligeramente.

—Suelo hacer las cosas a mi manera, Kurt —murmura—. En todo.

—No lo dudo. ¿Por qué no me ha pedido que lo tutee?

Me sorprende mi osadía. ¿Por qué la conversación se pone tan seria? Las cosas no están yendo como pensaba. No puedo creerme que esté mostrándome tan hostil hacia él. Como si él intentara advertirme de algo.

—Solo me tutea mi familia y unos pocos amigos íntimos. Lo prefiero así.

Todavía no me ha dicho: «Llámame Blaine». Es sin duda un obseso del control, no hay otra explicación, y parte de mí está pensando que quizá habría sido mejor que lo entrevistara Rachel. Dos obsesos del control juntos. Además, es guapa, me recuerda mi subconsciente. No me gusta imaginar a Blaine y a Rachel juntos. Doy un sorbo a mi té, y Anderson se pone otro trozo de magdalena en la boca.

—¿Es usted hijo único? —me pregunta.

Vaya… Ahora cambia de conversación.

—Sí.

—Hábleme de sus padres.

¿Por qué quiere saber cosas de mis padres? Es muy aburrido.

—Mi padre vive en Georgia con su nueva mujer, Marie. Mi madrastra vive en Montesano.

—¿Y su madre?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años.

—Lo siento —musita.

Por un segundo la expresión de su cara se altera.

—No me acuerdo de ella.

—¿Y su padre volvió a casarse?

Resoplo.

—Ni que lo jure.

Frunce el ceño.

—No cuenta demasiado de su vida, ¿verdad? —me dice en tono seco frotándose la barbilla, como pensativo.

—Usted tampoco.

—Usted ya me ha entrevistado, y recuerdo algunas preguntas bastante personales —me dice sonriendo.

¡Vaya! Está recordándome la pregunta de si era gay. Vuelvo a morirme de vergüenza. Sé que en los próximos años voy a necesitar terapia intensiva para no sentirme tan mal cada vez que recuerde ese momento. Suelto lo primero que se me ocurre sobre mi madre, cualquier cosa para apartar ese recuerdo.

—Mi padre es genial. Es un romántico empedernido. Ya se ha casado cuatro veces.

Blaine alza las cejas sorprendido.

—Le echo de menos —sigo diciéndole—. Ahora está con Marie. Espero que le controle un poco y recoja los trozos cuando sus descabellados planes no vayan como él esperaba.

Sonrío con cariño. Hace mucho que no veo a mi padre. Blaine me observa atentamente, dando sorbos a su café de vez en cuando. La verdad es que no debería mirarle la boca. Me perturba.

—¿Se lleva bien con su madrastra?

—Claro. Crecí con él. Para mí es mi madre.

—¿Y cómo es?

—¿Carole? Es… taciturna.

—¿Eso es todo? —me pregunta Anderson sorprendido.

Me encojo de hombros. ¿Qué espera este hombre? ¿La historia de mi vida?

—Taciturna como su hijastra —me suelta Anderson.

Me contengo para no soltar un bufido.

—Le gusta el fútbol, sobre todo el europeo, y los bolos, y pescar, y hacer muebles. Es carpintera.

Suspiro.

—¿Vivió con ella?

—Sí. Mi padre conoció a su mujer número tres cuando yo tenía quince años. Yo me quedé con Carole.

Frunce el ceño, como si no lo entendiera.

—¿No quería vivir con su padre? —me pregunta.

Francamente, a él qué le importa.

—La mujer número tres vivía en Texas. Yo tenía mi vida en Montesano. Y… bueno, mi padre acababa de casarse.

Me callo. Mi padre nunca habla de su mujer número tres. ¿Qué pretende Anderson? No es asunto suyo. Yo también puedo jugar a su juego.

—Cuénteme cosas sobre sus padres —le pido.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Mi padre es abogado, y mi madre, pediatra. Viven en Seattle.

Vaya… Ha crecido en una familia acomodada. Pienso en una exitosa pareja que adopta a tres niños, y uno de ellos llega a ser un hombre guapo que se mete en el mundo de los negocios y lo conquista sin ayuda de nadie. ¿Qué lo llevó por ese camino? Sus padres deben de estar orgullosos.

—¿A qué se dedican sus hermanos?

—Elliot es constructor, y mi hermana pequeña está en París estudiando cocina con un famoso chef francés.

Sus ojos se nublan enojados. No quiere hablar de su familia ni de él.

—Me han dicho que París es preciosa —murmuro.

¿Por qué no quiere hablar de su familia? ¿Porque es adoptado?

—Es bonita. ¿Ha estado? —me pregunta olvidando su enojo.

—Nunca he salido de Estados Unidos.

Volvemos a las trivialidades. ¿Qué esconde?

—¿Le gustaría ir?

—¿A París? —exclamo.

Me he quedado desconcertado. ¿A quién no le gustaría ir a París?

—Por supuesto —le contesto—. Pero a donde de verdad me gustaría ir es a Inglaterra.

Ladea un poco la cabeza y se pasa el índice por el labio inferior… ¡Madre mía!

—¿Por?

Parpadeo. Concéntrate, Hummel.

—Porque allí nacieron Shakespeare, Austen, las hermanas Brontë, Thomas Hardy… Me gustaría ver los lugares que les inspiraron para escribir libros tan maravillosos.

Al mencionar a estos grandes literatos recuerdo que debería estar estudiando. Miro el reloj.

—Voy a marcharme. Tengo que estudiar.

—¿Para los exámenes?

—Sí. Empiezan el martes.

—¿Dónde está el coche de la señorita Berry?

—En el parking del hotel.

—La acompaño.

—Gracias por el té, señor Anderson.

Esboza su extraña sonrisa de guardar un gran secreto.

—No hay de qué, Kurt. Ha sido un placer. Vamos —me dice tendiéndome una mano.

La cojo, perplejo, y salgo con él de la cafetería.

Caminamos hasta el hotel, y me gustaría decir que en amigable silencio. Al menos, él parece tan tranquilo como siempre. En cuanto a mí, me desespero intentando analizar cómo ha ido nuestro café matutino. Me siento como si me hubieran entrevistado para un trabajo, pero no estoy seguro de por qué.

—¿Siempre lleva vaqueros ajustados? —me pregunta sin venir a cuento.

—Casi siempre.

Asiente. Hemos llegado al cruce, al otro lado de la calle del hotel. Todo me da vueltas. Qué pregunta tan rara… Y soy consciente de que nos queda muy poco tiempo juntos. Esto es todo. Esto ha sido todo, y lo he fastidiado, lo sé. Quizá sale con alguien.

—¿Tiene novio? —le suelto.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?

Sus labios se arrugan formando una media sonrisa y me mira fijamente.

—No, Kurt. Yo no tengo novios —me contesta en voz baja.

¿Qué quiere decir? No es gay. Ay, quizá sí lo es. Seguramente me mintió en la entrevista. Por un momento creo que va a darme alguna explicación, alguna pista sobre su enigmática frase, pero no lo hace. Tengo que marcharme. Tengo que poner mis ideas en orden. Tengo que alejarme de él. Doy un paso adelante, tropiezo y salgo precipitada hacia la carretera.

—¡Mierda, Kurt! —grita Anderson.

Tira de mi mano con tanta fuerza que acabo cayendo encima de él justo cuando pasa a toda velocidad un ciclista contra dirección, y no me atropella de milagro.

Todo sucede muy deprisa. De pronto estoy cayéndome, y en cuestión de segundos estoy entre sus brazos y me aprieta fuerte contra su pecho. Respiro su aroma limpio y saludable. Huele a ropa recién lavada y a gel caro. Es embriagador. Inhalo profundamente.

—¿Está bien? —me susurra.

Con un brazo me mantiene sujeto, pegado a él, y con los dedos de la otra mano me recorre suavemente la cara para asegurarse de que no me he hecho daño. Su pulgar me roza el labio inferior y contiene la respiración. Me mira fijamente a los ojos, y por un momento, o quizá durante una eternidad, le sostengo la mirada inquieta y ardiente, pero al final centro la atención en su bonita boca. Y por primera vez en veintiún años quiero que me besen. Quiero sentir su boca en la mía.


	4. 4

**Vale, ya estoy por el capítulo 7 ya adaptado a Klaine, y cada vez se pone más interesante :) Tendrán algo de Klaine pronto, prontito ^^ Espero que os guste! (Igual actualizaré todos los días o, al menos, cada dos días!)**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Alcohol.**

* * *

><p>Bésame, maldita sea!, le suplico, pero no puedo moverme. Un extraño y desconocido deseo me paraliza. Estoy totalmente cautivado. Observo fascinada la boca de Blaine anderson, y él me observa a mí con una mirada velada, con ojos cada vez más impenetrables. Respira más deprisa de lo normal, y yo he dejado de respirar. Estoy entre tus brazos. Bésame, por favor. Cierra los ojos, respira muy hondo y mueve ligeramente la cabeza, como si respondiera a mi silenciosa petición. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ha recuperado la determinación, ha tomado una férrea decisión.<p>

—Kurt, deberías mantenerte alejada de mí. No soy un hombre para ti —suspira.

¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Se supone que soy yo la que debería decidirlo. Frunzo el ceño y muevo la cabeza en señal de negación.

—Respira, Kurt, respira. Voy a ayudarte a ponerte en pie y a dejarte marchar —me dice en voz baja.

Y me aparta suavemente.

Me ha subido la adrenalina por todo el cuerpo, por el ciclista que casi me atropella o por la embriagadora proximidad de Blaine, y me siento paralizado y débil. ¡NO!, grita mi mente mientras se aparta dejándome desamparada. Apoya las manos en mis hombros, a cierta distancia, y observa atentamente mi reacción. Y lo único que puedo pensar es que quería que me besara, que era obvio, pero no lo ha hecho. No me desea. La verdad es que no me desea. He fastidiado soberanamente la cita.

—Quiero decirte una cosa —le digo tras recuperar la voz—: Gracias —musito hundido en la humillación.

¿Cómo he podido malinterpretar hasta tal punto la situación entre nosotros? Tengo que apartarme de él.

—¿Por qué?

Frunce el ceño. No ha retirado las manos de mis hombros.

—Por salvarme —susurro.

—Ese idiota iba contra dirección. Me alegro de haber estado aquí. Me dan escalofríos solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado. ¿Quieres venir a sentarte un momento en el hotel?

Me suelta y baja las manos. Estoy frente a él y me siento como un tonto.

Intento aclararme las ideas. Solo quiero marcharme. Todas mis vagas e incoherentes esperanzas se han frustrado. No me desea. ¿En qué estaba pensando?, me riño a mí mismp. ¿Qué iba a interesarle de ti a Blaine Anderson?, se burla mi subconsciente. Me rodeo con los brazos, me giro hacia la carretera y veo aliviado que en el semáforo ha aparecido el hombrecillo verde. Cruzo rápidamente, consciente de que Anderson me sigue. Frente al hotel, vuelvo un instante la cara hacia él, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Gracias por el té y por la sesión de fotos —murmuro.

—Kurt… Yo…

Se calla. Su tono angustiado me llama la atención, de modo que lo miro involuntariamente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo con mirada desolada. Parece destrozado, frustrado y con expresión alterada. Su prudente control ha desaparecido.

—¿Qué, Blaine? —le pregunto bruscamente al ver que no dice nada.

Quiero marcharme. Necesito llevarme mi frágil orgullo herido y mimarlo para que se cure.

—Buena suerte en los exámenes —murmura.

¿Cómo? ¿Por eso parece tan desolado? ¿Es esta su fantástica despedida? ¿Desearme suerte en los exámenes?

—Gracias —le contesto sin disimular el sarcasmo—. Adiós, señor Grey.

Doy media vuelta, me sorprende un poco no tropezar y, sin volver a dirigirle la mirada, desaparezco por la acera en dirección al parking subterráneo.

Ya en el oscuro y frío cemento del parking, bajo su débil luz de fluorescente, me apoyo en la pared y me cubro la cara con las manos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? No puedo evitar que se me llenen los ojos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué lloro? Me dejo caer al suelo, enfadado conmigo mismo por esta absurda reacción. Levanto las rodillas y las rodeo con los brazos. Quiero hacerme lo más pequeño posible. Quizá este disparatado dolor sea menor cuanto más pequeño me haga. Apoyo la cabeza en las rodillas y dejo que las irracionales lágrimas fluyan sin freno. Estoy llorando la pérdida de algo que nunca he tenido. Qué ridículo. Lamentando la pérdida de algo que nunca ha existido… mis esperanzas frustradas, mis sueños frustrados y mis expectativas destrozadas.

Nunca me habían rechazado. Bueno, siempre era una de las últimas a las que elegían para jugar al baloncesto o al voleibol, pero eso lo entendía. Correr y hacer algo más a la vez, como botar o lanzar una pelota, no es lo mío. Soy una auténtica negada para cualquier deporte.

Pero en el plano sentimental, nunca me he expuesto. Toda mi vida he sido muy inseguro. Soy demasiado pálido, demasiado delgado, torpe y tantos otros defectos más, así que siempre he sido yo el que ha rechazado a cualquier posible admirador. En mi clase de química hubo un tipo al que le gustaba, pero nadie había despertado mi interés… Nadie excepto el maldito Blaine Anderson. Quizá debería ser más agradable con gente como Paul Clayton y Finn Hudson, aunque estoy segura de que ninguno de ellos ha acabado llorando solo en la oscuridad. Quizá solo necesite pegarme una buena llantera.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya!, me grita metafóricamente mi subconsciente con los brazos cruzados, apoyada en una pierna y dando golpecitos en el suelo con la otra. Métete en el coche, vete a casa y ponte a estudiar. Olvídalo… ¡Ahora mismo! Y deja ya de autocompadecerte, de castigarte y toda esta mierda.

Respiro hondo varias veces y me levanto. Ánimo, Hummel. Me dirijo al coche de Rachel secándome las lágrimas. No volveré a pensar en él. Anotaré este incidente en la lista de las experiencias de la vida y me centraré en los exámenes.

Cuando llego, Rachel está sentada a la mesa del comedor con el portátil. La sonrisa con la que me recibe se desvanece en cuanto me ve.

—Kurt, ¿qué pasa?

Oh, no… La santa inquisidora Rachel Berry. Muevo la cabeza como hace ella cuando quiere dar a entender que no está para historias, pero no sirve de nada.

—Has llorado.

A veces tiene un don especial para decir lo que es obvio.

—¿Qué te ha hecho ese hijo de puta? —gruñe con una cara que da miedo.

—Nada, Rach.

En realidad, ese es el problema. Al pensarlo, sonrío con ironía.

—¿Y por qué has llorado? Tú nunca lloras —me dice en tono más suave.

Se levanta. Sus ojos verdes me miran preocupados. Me abraza. Tengo que decir lo que sea para quitármela de encima.

—Casi me atropella un ciclista.

Es lo mejor que se me ocurre decirle para que por un momento se olvide de Anderson.

—Dios mío, Kurt… ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho daño?

Se aparta un poco y me echa un rápido vistazo para comprobar si todo está bien.

—No. Blaine me ha salvado —susurro—. Pero me he pegado un susto de muerte.

—No me extraña. ¿Qué tal el café? Sé que odias el café.

—He tomado un té. Ha ido bien. Nada que comentar, la verdad. No sé por qué me lo ha pedido.

—Le gustas, Kurt —me dice soltándome.

—Ya no. No voy a volver a verlo.

Sí, consigo sonar como si no me importara.

—¿Cómo?

Maldita sea. Está intrigada. Me meto en la cocina para que no pueda verme la cara.

—Sí… No tiene demasiado que ver conmigo, Rachel —le digo lo más fríamente que puedo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Rach, es obvio.

Me vuelvo y me coloco frente a ella, que está de pie en la puerta de la cocina.

—Para mí no —me dice—. Vale, tiene más dinero que tú, pero tiene más dinero que casi todo el mundo en este país.

—Rach, es…

Me encojo de hombros.

—¡Kurt, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Eres una crío —me interrumpe.

Oh, no. Ya estamos otra vez con ese rollo.

—Rachel, por favor, tengo que estudiar —la corto.

Pone mala cara.

—¿Quieres ver el artículo? Está acabado. Finn ha hecho algunas fotos buenísimas.

¿Tengo ahora que ver al guapo de Blaine Anderson, quien no siente el menor interés por mí?

—Claro.

Me saco una sonrisa de la manga y me acerco al portátil. Y ahí está, mirándome en blanco y negro, mirándome y encontrándome indigna de su interés.

Finjo leer el artículo, pero no aparto los ojos de su firme mirada gris. Busco en la foto alguna pista de por qué no es un hombre para mí, como me ha dicho. Y de repente me parece obvio. Es demasiado guapo. Somos polos opuestos, y de dos mundos muy diferentes. Me veo a mí mismo como a Ícaro cuando se acerca demasiado al sol, se quema y se estrella. Tiene razón. No es un hombre para mí. Es lo que ha querido decirme, y eso hace más fácil aceptar su rechazo… Bueno, casi. Podré soportarlo. Lo entiendo.

—Muy bueno, Rach —logro decirle—. Me voy a estudiar.

Me propongo no volver a pensar en él de momento. Abro los apuntes y empiezo a leer.

Solo cuando estoy en la cama, intentando dormir, permito que mis pensamientos se trasladen a mi extraña mañana. No dejo de pensar en lo que me ha dicho de que no tiene novios, y me enfado por no haber tenido en cuenta esa información antes de estar entre sus brazos, suplicándole mentalmente con todos los poros de mi piel que me besara. Lo había dicho. No me quería como novio. Me tumbo de lado. Me pregunto si quizá no es gay. Cierro los ojos y empiezo a quedarme dormido. Quizá esté reservándose. Bueno, no para ti. Mi adormilada subconsciente me da un último golpe antes de sumergirse en mis sueños.

Y esa noche sueño con ojos verdes avellanas y dibujos de hojas en la espuma de la leche, y corro por lugares apenas iluminados por una luz fantasmagórica, y no sé si corro en dirección a algo o huyendo de algo… No queda claro.

* * *

><p>Suelto el bolígrafo. Se acabó. He terminado mi último examen. Sonrío de oreja a oreja. Probablemente sea la primera vez que sonrío en toda la semana. Es viernes, y esta noche lo celebraremos. Lo celebraremos por todo lo alto. Seguramente hasta me emborracharé. Nunca me he emborrachado. Miro a Rach, que está en el otro extremo de la clase, todavía escribiendo como una loca. Faltan cinco minutos para que se acabe el examen. Esto es todo. Se acabó mi carrera académica. Ya no tendré que volver a sentarme en filas de alumnos nerviosos. En mi mente doy graciosas volteretas, aunque sé de sobra que mis volteretas solo pueden ser graciosas en mi mente. Rachel deja de escribir y suelta el bolígrafo. Me mira también con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<p>

De camino a casa, en su Mercedes, nos negamos a hablar del examen. Rachel está mucho más preocupada por lo que va a ponerse esta noche. Yo intento encontrar las llaves en el bolso.

—Kurt, hay un paquete para ti.

Rach está en la escalera, frente a la puerta de la calle, con un paquete envuelto en papel de embalar. Qué raro. No recuerdo haber encargado nada en Amazon. Rachel me da el paquete y coge mis llaves para abrir la puerta. El paquete está dirigido al señor Hummel. No lleva remitente. Quizá sea de mi padre o de Carole.

—Seguramente será de mis padres.

—¡Ábrelo! —exclama Rach nerviosa.

Se mete en la cocina para ir a buscar el champán con el que vamos a celebrar que hemos terminado los exámenes.

Abro el paquete y encuentro un estuche de piel que contiene tres viejos libros, aparentemente idénticos, con cubiertas de tela, en perfecto estado, y una tarjeta de color blanco. En una cara, en tinta negra y una bonita caligrafía, se lee:

"_¿Por qué no me dijiste que era peligroso? ¿Por qué no me lo advertiste?_

_Las mujeres saben de lo que tienen que protegerse, porque leen novelas que cuentan cómo hacerlo..."_

Reconozco la cita de _Tess_. Me sorprende la casualidad de que hace un momento haya pasado tres horas escribiendo sobre las novelas de Thomas Hardy en mi examen final. Quizá no sea casualidad… quizá sea deliberado. Miro los libros con atención. Tres volúmenes de _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_. Abro la cubierta de uno. En la primera página, en una tipografía antigua, leo:

_London: Jach R. Olgood, McAlvaine and Co., 1891._

¡Son primeras ediciones! Deben de valer una fortuna. E inmediatamente sé quién me las ha mandado. Rachel observa los libros por encima de mi hombro. Coge la tarjeta.

—Primeras ediciones —susurro.

—No… —dice abriendo los ojos incrédula—. ¿Anderson?

Asiento.

—No se me ocurre nadie más.

—¿Qué quiere decir la tarjeta?

—No tengo ni idea. Creo que es una advertencia… La verdad es que sigue previniéndome. No tengo ni idea de por qué. No es que me haya dedicado a tirarle la puerta abajo precisamente —digo frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé que no quieres hablar de él, Kurt, pero no hay duda de que le interesas, te advierta o no.

No me he permitido pensar demasiado en Blaine Anderson en la última semana. Bueno… sus ojos verdes avellana siguen invadiendo mis sueños, y sé que tardaré una eternidad en eliminar de mi cerebro la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome y su maravilloso olor. ¿Por qué me ha mandado estos libros? Me dijo que yo no era para él.

—He encontrado una primera edición de _Tess _en venta, en Nueva York, por catorce mil dólares, pero los tuyos están en mucho mejor estado. Deben de haber costado más —me dice Rach consultando a su buen amigo Google.

—La cita… Tess se lo dice a su madre después de lo que le hace Alec d'Urberville.

—Lo sé —me contesta Rachel, pensativa—. ¿Qué intenta decir?

—Ni lo sé ni me importa. No puedo aceptarlos. Se los devolveré con otra cita tan desconcertante como esta de alguna parte confusa del libro.

—¿El pasaje en el que Angel Clare la manda a la mierda? —me pregunta Rachel muy seria.

—Sí, ese —le contesto riéndome.

Quiero a Rachel. Es leal y me apoya. Envuelvo los libros y los dejo en la mesa del comedor. Rach me ofrece una copa de champán.

—Por el final de los exámenes y nuestra nueva vida en Westerville —dice con una sonrisa.

—Por el final de los exámenes, nuestra nueva vida en Westerville y por que todo nos vaya bien.

Chocamos las copas y bebemos.

El bar es ruidoso y está lleno de gente, de futuros licenciados que han salido a pillar una buena cogorza. Finn ha venido con nosotras. No se graduará hasta el año que viene, pero le apetecía salir. Nos trae una jarra de margaritas para ponernos en la onda de nuestra recién estrenada libertad. Mientras me bebo la quinta copa, pienso que no es buena idea beber tantos margaritas después del champán.

—¿Y ahora qué, Kurt? —me grita Finn.

—Rach y yo nos vamos a vivir a Westerville. Los padres de Rachel le han comprado un piso.

—_Dios mío_, cómo viven algunos… Pero volveréis para mi exposición, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, Finn. No me la perdería por nada del mundo —le contesto sonriendo.

Me pasa el brazo por la cintura y me acerca a él.

—Es muy importante para mí que vengas, Kurt —me susurra al oído—. ¿Otro margarita?

—Finn Hudson… ¿estás intentando emborracharme? Porque creo que lo estás consiguiendo —le digo riéndome—. Creo que mejor me tomo una cerveza. Voy a buscar una jarra para todos.

—¡Más bebida, Kurt! —grita Rachel.

Rach es fuerte como un toro. Ha pasado el brazo por los hombros de Levi, un compañero de la clase de inglés y su fotógrafo habitual en la revista de la facultad, que ha dejado de hacer fotos de los borrachos que lo rodean. Solo tiene ojos para Rachel, que se ha puesto un top minúsculo, vaqueros ajustados y tacones altos. Lleva el pelo recogido, con unos mechones que le caen con gracia alrededor de la cara. Está despampanante, como siempre. Yo soy más bien de Converse y camisetas, pero me he puesto los vaqueros que más me favorecen. Me aparto de Finn y me levanto de nuestra mesa. Uf, me da vueltas la cabeza.

Tengo que agarrarme al respaldo de la silla. Los cócteles con tequila no son una buena idea.

Me dirijo a la barra y decido que debería ir al baño ahora que todavía me mantengo en pie. Bien pensado, Kurt. Me abro camino entre el gentío tambaleándome. Por supuesto hay cola, pero al menos el pasillo está tranquilo y fresco. Saco el móvil para pasar el rato mientras espero. A ver… ¿cuál ha sido mi última llamada? ¿A Finn? Antes hay un número que no sé de quién es. Ah, sí. Anderson. Creo que es su número. Me río. No tengo ni idea de la hora que es. Quizá lo despierte. Quizá pueda explicarme por qué me ha mandado esos libros y el críptico mensaje. Si quiere que me mantenga alejada de él, debería dejarme en paz. Reprimo una sonrisa de borracha y pulso el botón de llamar. Contesta a la segunda señal.

—¿Kurt?

Le ha sorprendido que lo llamara. Bueno, la verdad es que a mí me sorprende estar llamándolo. A continuación mi ofuscado cerebro se pregunta cómo sabe que soy yo.

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros? —le pregunto arrastrando las palabras.

—Kurt, ¿estás bien? Tienes una voz rara —me dice en tono muy preocupado.

—El raro no soy yo, sino tú —le digo animado por el alcohol.

—Kurt, ¿has bebido?

—¿A ti qué te importa?

—Tengo… curiosidad. ¿Dónde estás?

—En un bar.

—¿En qué bar? —me pregunta nervioso.

—Un bar de Ohio.

—¿Cómo vas a volver a casa?

—Ya me las apañaré.

La conversación no está yendo como esperaba.

—¿En qué bar estás?

—¿Por qué me has mandado esos libros, Blaine?

—Kurt, ¿dónde estás? Dímelo ahora mismo.

Su tono es tan… tan dictatorial. El controlador obsesivo de siempre. Lo imagino como a un director de cine de los viejos tiempos, con pantalones de montar, un megáfono pasado de moda y una fusta. La imagen me provoca una carcajada.

—Eres tan… dominante —le digo riéndome.

—Kurt, contéstame: ¿dónde cojones estás?

Blaine Anderson diciendo palabrotas. Vuelvo a reírme.

—En Ohio… Bastante lejos de Westerville.

—¿Dónde exactamente?

—Buenas noches, Blaine.

—¡Kurt!

Cuelgo. Vaya, no me ha dicho nada de los libros. Frunzo el ceño. Misión no cumplida. Estoy bastante borracho, la verdad. La cabeza me da vueltas mientras avanzo en la cola. Bueno, el objetivo era emborracharse, y lo he conseguido. Ya veo lo que es… Me temo que no merece la pena repetirlo. La cola ha avanzado y ya me toca. Observo embobada el póster de la puerta del cuarto de baño, que ensalza las virtudes del sexo seguro. Maldita sea, ¿acabo de llamar a Blaine Anderson? Mierda. Me suena el teléfono, pego un salto y grito del susto.

—Hola —digo en voz baja.

No había previsto que me llamara.

—Voy a buscarte —me dice.

Y cuelga. Solo Blaine Anderson podría hablar con tanta tranquilidad y parecer tan amenazador a la vez.

Maldita sea. Me subo los vaqueros. El corazón me late a toda prisa. ¿Viene a buscarme? Oh, no. Voy a vomitar… no… Estoy bien. Espera. Me estoy montando una película. No le he dicho dónde estaba. No puede encontrarme. Además, tardaría horas en llegar desde Westerville, y para entonces haría mucho que nos habríamos marchado. Me lavo las manos y me miro en el espejo. Estoy rojo y ligeramente desenfocado. Uf… tequila.

Espero una eternidad en la barra, hasta que me dan una jarra grande de cerveza, y por fin vuelvo a la mesa.

—Has tardado un siglo —me riñe Rachel—. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Haciendo cola para el baño.

Finn y Levi discuten acaloradamente sobre el equipo de fútbol de nuestra ciudad. Finn interrumpe su diatriba para servirnos cerveza, y doy un trago largo.

—Rach, creo que saldré un momento a tomar el aire.

—Kurt, no aguantas nada…

—Solo cinco minutos.

Vuelvo a abrirme camino entre el gentío. Empiezo a sentir náuseas, la cabeza me da vueltas y me siento inestable. Más inestable de lo habitual.

Mientras bebo al aire libre, en la zona de aparcamiento, soy consciente de lo borracha que estoy. No veo bien. La verdad es que lo veo todo doble, como en las viejas reposiciones de los dibujos animados de _Tom y Jerry_. Creo que voy a vomitar. ¿Cómo he podido acabar así?

—Kurt, ¿estás bien?

Finn ha salido del bar y se ha acercado a mí.

—Creo que he bebido un poco más de la cuenta —le contesto sonriendo.

—Yo también —murmura. Sus ojos oscuros me miran fijamente—. ¿Te echo una mano? —me pregunta avanzando hasta mí y rodeándome con sus brazos.

—Finn, estoy bien. No pasa nada.

Intento apartarlo sin demasiada energía.

—Kurt, por favor —me susurra.

Me agarra y me acerca a él.

—Finn, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Sabes que me gustas, Kurt. Por favor.

Con una mano me mantiene pegada a él, y con la otra me agarra de la barbilla y me levanta la cara. ¡Va a besarme…!

—No, Finn, para… No.

Lo empujo, pero es todo músculos, así que no consigo moverlo. Me ha metido la mano por el pelo y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva.

—Por favor, Finn, _cariño _—me susurra con los labios muy cerca de los míos.

Respira entrecortadamente y su aliento es demasiado dulzón. Huele a margarita y a cerveza. Empieza a recorrerme la mandíbula con los labios, acercándose a la comisura de mi boca. Estoy muy nervioso, borracho y fuera de control. Me siento agobiado.

—Finn, no —le suplico.

No quiero. Eres mi amigo y creo que voy a vomitar.

—Creo que el señor ha dicho que no —dice una voz tranquila en la oscuridad.

¡Dios mío! Blaine Anderson. Está aquí. ¿Cómo? Finn me suelta.

—Anderson —dice José lacónicamente.

Miro angustiado a Blaine, que observa furioso a Finn. Mierda. Siento una arcada y me inclino hacia delante. Mi cuerpo no puede seguir tolerando el alcohol y vomito en el suelo aparatosamente.

—¡Uf, _Dios mío_, Kurt!

Finn se aparta de un salto con asco. Anderson me sujeta el pelo, me lo aparta de la cara y suavemente me lleva hacia un parterre al fondo del aparcamiento. Observo agradecido que está relativamente oscuro.

—Si vas a volver a vomitar, hazlo aquí. Yo te agarro.

Ha pasado un brazo por encima de mis hombros, y con la otra mano me sujeta el pelo para que no se me vaya a la cara. Intento apartarlo torpemente, pero vuelvo a vomitar… y otra vez. Oh, mierda… ¿Cuánto va a durar esto? Aunque tengo el estómago vacío y no sale nada, espantosas arcadas me sacuden el cuerpo. Me prometo a mí mismo que jamás volveré a beber. Es demasiado vergonzoso para explicarlo. Por fin dejo de sentir arcadas.

He apoyado las manos en el parterre, pero apenas me sujetan. Vomitar tanto es agotador. Anderson me suelta y me ofrece un pañuelo. Solo él podría tener un pañuelo de lino recién lavado y con sus iniciales bordadas. BDA. No sabía que todavía podían comprarse estas cosas. Por un instante, mientras me limpio la boca, me pregunto a qué responde la D. No me atrevo a mirarlo. Estoy muerto de vergüenza. Me doy asco. Quiero que las azaleas del parterre me engullan y desaparecer de aquí.

Finn sigue merodeando junto a la puerta del bar, mirándonos. Me lamento y apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Debe de ser el peor momento de mi vida. La cabeza sigue dándome vueltas mientras intento recordar un momento peor, y solo se me ocurre el del rechazo de Blaine, pero este es cincuenta veces más humillante. Me arriesgo a lanzarle una rápida mirada. Me observa fijamente con semblante sereno, inexpresivo. Me giro y miro a Finn, que también parece bastante avergonzado e intimidado por Anderson, como yo. Lo fulmino con la mirada. Se me ocurren unas cuantas palabras para calificar a mi supuesto amigo, pero no puedo decirlas delante del empresario Blaine Anderson. Kurt, ¿a quién pretendes engañar? Acaba de verte vomitando en el suelo y en la flora local. Tu conducta poco refinada ha sido más que evidente.

—Bueno… Nos vemos dentro —masculla Finn.

Pero no le hacemos caso, así que vuelve a entrar en el bar. Estoy solo con Blaine. Mierda, mierda. ¿Qué puedo decirle? Puedo disculparme por haberlo llamado.

—Lo siento —susurro mirando fijamente el pañuelo, que no dejo de retorcer entre los dedos.

Qué suave es.

—¿Qué sientes, Kurt?

Maldita sea, quiere su recompensa.

—Sobre todo haberte llamado. Estar mareado. Uf, la lista es interminable —murmuro sintiendo que me pongo rojo.

Por favor, por favor, que me muera ahora mismo.

—A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, quizá no de manera tan dramática como a ti —me contesta secamente—. Es cuestión de saber cuáles son tus límites, Kurt. Bueno, a mí me gusta traspasar los límites, pero la verdad es que esto es demasiado. ¿Sueles comportarte así?

Me zumba la cabeza por el exceso de alcohol y el enfado. ¿Qué narices le importa? No lo he invitado a venir. Parece un hombre maduro riñéndome como si fuera un crío descarriado. A una parte de mí le apetece decirle que si quiero emborracharme cada noche es cosa mía y que a él no le importa, pero no tengo valor. No ahora, cuando acabo de vomitar delante de él. ¿Por qué sigue aquí?

—No —le digo arrepentido—. Nunca me había emborrachado, y ahora mismo no me apetece nada que se repita.

De verdad que no entiendo por qué está aquí. Empiezo a marearme. Se da cuenta, me agarra antes de que me caiga, me levanta y me apoya contra su pecho, como si fuera un niño.

—Vamos, te llevaré a casa —murmura.

—Tengo que decírselo a Rachel.

Vuelvo a estar en sus brazos.

—Puede decírselo mi hermano.

—¿Qué?

—Mi hermano Elliot está hablando con la señorita Berry.

—¿Cómo?

No lo entiendo.

—Estaba conmigo cuando me has llamado.

—¿En Westerville? —le pregunto confundida.

—No. Estoy en el Heathman.

¿Todavía? ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo me has encontrado?

—He rastreado la localización de tu móvil, Kurt.

Claro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Es legal? Acosador, me susurra mi subconsciente entre la nube de tequila que sigue flotándome en el cerebro, pero por alguna razón, porque es él, no me importa.

—¿Has traído chaqueta o bolso?

—Sí, las dos cosas. Blaine, por favor, tengo que decírselo a Rachel. Se preocupará.

Aprieta los labios y suspira ruidosamente.

—Si no hay más remedio…

Me suelta, me coge de la mano y se dirige hacia el bar. Me siento débil, todavía borracho, incómodo, agotado, avergonzado y, por extraño que parezca, encantado de la vida. Me lleva de la mano. Es un confuso abanico de emociones. Necesitaré al menos una semana para procesarlas.

En el bar hay mucho ruido, está lleno de gente y ha empezado a sonar la música, así que la pista de baile está llena. Rachel no está en nuestra mesa, y Finn ha desaparecido. Levi, que está solo, parece perdido y desamparado.

—¿Dónde está Rachel? —grito a Levi.

La cabeza empieza a martillearme al ritmo del potente bajo de la música.

—Bailando —me contesta Levi.

Me doy cuenta de que está enfadado y de que mira a Blaine con recelo. Busco mi chaqueta negra y me cuelgo el pequeño bolso cruzado, que me queda a la altura de la cadera. Estoy listo para marcharme en cuanto haya hablado con Rachel.

Toco el brazo de Blaine, me inclino hacia él y le grito al oído que Rachel está en la pista. Le rozo el pelo con la nariz y respiro su aroma limpio y fresco. Todas las sensaciones prohibidas y desconocidas que he intentado negarme salen a la superficie y recorren mi cuerpo agotado. Me ruborizo, y en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo los músculos se tensan agradablemente.

Pone los ojos en blanco, vuelve a cogerme de la mano y se dirige a la barra. Lo atienden inmediatamente. El señor Anderson, el obseso del control, no tiene que esperar. ¿Todo le resulta tan fácil? No oigo lo que pide. Me ofrece un vaso grande de agua con hielo.

—Bebe —me ordena.

Los focos giran al ritmo de la música creando extrañas luces y sombras de colores por el bar y sobre los clientes. Anderson pasa del verde al azul, el blanco y el rojo demoniaco. Me mira fijamente. Doy un pequeño sorbo.

—Bébetela toda —me grita.

Qué autoritario. Se pasa la mano por el pelo rebelde. Parece nervioso, enfadado. ¿Qué le pasa aparte de que un estúpido chico borracho lo haya llamado en plena noche y haya pensado que tenía que ir a rescatarlo? Y ha resultado que sí tenía que rescatarlo de su excesivamente cariñoso amigo. Y luego ha tenido que ver cómo el chico se mareaba. Oh, Kurt… ¿conseguirás olvidar esto algún día? Mi subconsciente chasquea la lengua y me observa por encima de sus gafas de media luna. Me tambaleo un poco, y Anderson apoya la mano en mi hombro para sujetarme. Le hago caso y me bebo el vaso entero. Hace que me maree. Me quita el vaso y lo deja en la barra. Observo a través de una especie de nebulosa cómo va vestido: una ancha camisa blanca de lino, vaqueros ajustados, Converse negras y americana oscura de raya diplomática. Lleva el cuello de la camisa desabrochado, y veo asomar algunos pelos dispersos. Aun en mi aturdido estado, me parece que es guapísimo.

Vuelve a cogerme de la mano y me lleva hacia la pista. Mierda. Yo no bailo. Se da cuenta de que no quiero, y bajo las luces de colores veo su sonrisa divertida y burlona. Tira fuerte de mi mano y vuelvo a caer entre sus brazos. Empieza a moverse y me arrastra en su movimiento. Vaya, sabe bailar, y no puedo creerme que esté siguiendo sus pasos. Quizá sigo el ritmo porque estoy borracho. Me aprieta contra su cuerpo… Si no me sujetara con tanta fuerza, seguro que me desplomaría a sus pies. Desde el fondo de mi mente resuena lo que suele advertirme mi madre: «Nunca te fíes de un hombre que baile bien».

Atravesamos la multitud de gente que baila hasta el otro extremo de la pista y encontramos a Rachel y a Elliot, el hermano de Blaine. La música retumba a todo volumen fuera y dentro de mi cabeza. Oh, no. Rach está moviendo ficha. Baila sacando el culo, y eso solo lo hace cuando alguien le gusta. Cuando alguien le gusta mucho. Eso quiere decir que mañana seremos tres a la hora del desayuno. ¡Rachel!

Blaine se inclina y grita a Elliot al oído. No oigo lo que le dice. Elliot es alto, ancho de hombros, pelo negro y alborotado como Blaine, y con ojos perversamente brillantes. El parpadeo de los focos me impide ver de qué color. Elliot se ríe, tira de Rachel y la arrastra hasta sus brazos, donde ella parece estar encantada de la vida… ¡Rach! Aun en mi etílico estado, me escandalizo. Acaba de conocerlo. Asiente a lo que Elliot le dice, me sonríe y se despide de mí con la mano. Christian nos saca de la pista moviéndose con presteza.

Pero no he hablado con Rachel. ¿Está bien? Ya veo cómo van a acabar las cosas entre esos dos. Tengo que darle una charla sobre sexo seguro. Espero que lea el póster de la puerta de los lavabos. Los pensamientos me estallan en el cerebro, luchan contra la confusa sensación de borrachera. Aquí hace mucho calor, hay mucho ruido, demasiados colores… demasiadas luces. Me da vueltas la cabeza. Oh, no… Siento que el suelo sube al encuentro de mi cara, o eso parece. Lo último que oigo antes de desmayarme en los brazos de Blaine Anderson es la palabrota que suelta:

—¡Joder!


	5. 5

**AJODFJSODFSD acabo de terminar SPN, mi Dean :'( :'( Vale, sé que no viene al cuento, pero oh dios, mi Deaaaaaan D:**

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p>Todo está en silencio, con las luces apagadas. Estoy muy cómodo y calentito en esta cama. Qué bien… Abro los ojos, y por un momento estoy tranquilo y sereno, disfrutando del entorno, que no conozco. No tengo ni idea de dónde estoy. El cabezal de la cama tiene la forma de un sol enorme. Me resulta extrañamente familiar. La habitación es grande y está lujosamente decorada en tonos marrones, dorados y beis. La he visto antes. ¿Dónde? Mi ofuscado cerebro busca entre sus recuerdos recientes. ¡Maldita sea! Estoy en el hotel Heathman… en una suite. Estuve en una parecida a esta con Rach. Esta parece más grande. Oh, mierda. Estoy en la suite de Blaine Anderson. ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?<p>

Poco a poco empiezan a torturarme imágenes fragmentarias de la noche. La borrachera —oh, no, la borrachera—, la llamada —oh, no, la llamada—, la vomitera —oh, no, la vomitera—… Finn y después Blaine. Oh, no. Me muero de vergüenza. No recuerdo cómo he llegado aquí. Llevo puesta la camiseta y boxers. Ni calcetines ni vaqueros. Maldita sea.

Echo un vistazo a la mesita de noche. Hay un vaso de zumo de naranja y dos pastillas. Ibuprofeno. El obseso del control está en todo. Me incorporo en la cama y me tomo las pastillas. La verdad es que no me siento tan mal, seguramente mucho mejor de lo que merezco. El zumo de naranja está riquísimo. Me quita la sed y me refresca.

Oigo unos golpes en la puerta. El corazón me da un brinco y no me sale la voz, pero aun así Blaine abre la puerta y entra.

Vaya, ha estado haciendo ejercicio. Lleva unos pantalones de chándal grises que le caen ligeramente sobre las caderas y una camiseta gris de tirantes empapada en sudor, como su pelo. Blaine Anderson ha sudado. La idea me resulta extraña. Respiro profundamente y cierro los ojos. Me siento como un niño de dos años. Si cierro los ojos, no estoy.

—Buenos días, Kurt. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor de lo que merezco —murmuro.

Levanto la mirada hacia él. Deja una bolsa grande de una tienda de ropa en una silla y agarra ambos extremos de la toalla que lleva alrededor del cuello. Sus impenetrables ojos verdes avellana me miran fijamente. No tengo ni idea de lo que está pensando, como siempre. Sabe esconder lo que piensa y lo que siente.

—¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? —le pregunto en voz baja, compungido.

Se sienta a un lado de la cama. Está tan cerca de mí que podría tocarlo, podría olerlo. Madre mía… Sudor, gel y Blaine. Un cóctel embriagador, mucho mejor que el margarita, y ahora lo sé por experiencia.

—Después de que te desmayaras no quise poner en peligro la tapicería de piel de mi coche llevándote a tu casa, así que te traje aquí —me contesta sin inmutarse.

—¿Me metiste tú en la cama?

—Sí —me contesta impasible.

—¿Volví a vomitar? —le pregunto en voz más baja.

—No.

—¿Me quitaste la ropa? —susurro.

—Sí.

Me mira alzando una ceja y me pongo más rojo que nunca.

—¿No habremos…?

Lo digo susurrando, con la boca seca de vergüenza, pero no puedo terminar la frase. Me miro las manos.

—Kurt, estabas casi en coma. La necrofilia no es lo mío. Me gusta que mis hombres estén conscientes y sean receptivos —me contesta secamente.

—Lo siento mucho.

Sus labios esbozan una sonrisa burlona.

—Fue una noche muy divertida. Tardaré en olvidarla.

Yo también… Oh, está riéndose de mí, el muy… Yo no le pedí que viniera a buscarme. No entiendo por qué tengo que acabar sintiéndome la mala de la película.

—No tenías por qué seguirme la pista con algún artilugio a lo James Bond que estés desarrollando para vendérselo al mejor postor —digo bruscamente.

Me mira fijamente, sorprendido y, si no me equivoco, algo ofendido.

—En primer lugar, la tecnología para localizar móviles está disponible en internet. En segundo lugar, mi empresa no invierte en ningún aparato de vigilancia, ni los fabrica. Y en tercer lugar, si no hubiera ido a buscarte, seguramente te habrías despertado en la cama del fotógrafo y, si no recuerdo mal, no estabas muy entusiasmado con sus métodos de cortejarte —me dice mordazmente.

¡Sus métodos de cortejarme! Levanto la mirada hacia Blaine, que me mira fijamente con ojos brillantes, ofendidos. Intento morderme el labio, pero no consigo reprimir la risa.

—¿De qué crónica medieval te has escapado? Pareces un caballero andante.

Veo que se le pasa el enfado. Sus ojos se dulcifican, su expresión se vuelve más cálida y en sus labios parece esbozarse una sonrisa.

—No lo creo, Kurt. Un caballero oscuro, quizá —me dice con una sonrisa burlona, cabeceando—. ¿Cenaste ayer?

Su tono es acusador. Niego con la cabeza. ¿Qué gran pecado he cometido ahora? Se le tensa la mandíbula, pero su rostro sigue impasible.

—Tienes que comer. Por eso te pusiste tan mal. De verdad, es la primera norma cuando bebes.

Se pasa la mano por el pelo, pero ahora porque está muy nervioso.

—¿Vas a seguir riñéndome?

—¿Estoy riñéndote?

—Creo que sí.

—Tienes suerte de que solo te riña.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Bueno, si fueras mía, después del numerito que montaste ayer no podrías sentarte en una semana. No cenaste, te emborrachaste y te pusiste en peligro.

Cierra los ojos. Por un instante el terror se refleja en su rostro y se estremece. Cuando abre los ojos, me mira fijamente.

—No quiero ni pensar lo que podría haberte pasado.

Lo miro con expresión ceñuda. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿A él qué le importa? Si fuera suya… Bueno, pues no lo soy. Aunque quizá me gustaría serlo. La idea se abre camino entre mi enfado por sus arrogantes palabras. Me ruborizo por culpa de mi caprichosa subconsciente, que da saltos de alegría con una falda hawaiana roja solo de pensar que podría ser suya.

—No me habría pasado nada. Estaba con Rach.

—¿Y el fotógrafo? —me pregunta bruscamente.

Mmm… Finn. En algún momento tendré que enfrentarme a él.

—Finn simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Bueno, la próxima vez que se pase de la raya quizá alguien debería enseñarle modales.

—Eres muy partidario de la disciplina —le digo entre dientes.

—Oh, Kurt, no sabes cuánto.

Cierra un poco los ojos y se ríe perversamente. Me deja desarmado. De repente estoy confundido y enfadado, y al momento estoy contemplando su preciosa sonrisa. Uau… Estoy embelesado, porque no suele sonreír. Casi olvido lo que está diciéndome.

—Voy a ducharme. Si no prefieres ducharte tú primero…

Ladea la cabeza, todavía sonriendo. El corazón me late a toda prisa, y el bulbo raquídeo se niega a hacer las conexiones oportunas para que respire. Su sonrisa se hace más amplia. Se acerca a mí, se inclina y me pasa el pulgar por la mejilla y por el labio inferior.

—Respira, Kurt —me susurra. Y luego se incorpora y se aparta—. En quince minutos traerán el desayuno. Tienes que estar muerto de hambre.

Se mete en el cuarto de baño y cierra la puerta.

Suelto el aire que he estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué es tan alucinantemente atractivo? Ahora mismo me metería en la ducha con él. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie. Se me han disparado las hormonas. Me arde la piel por donde ha pasado su dedo, en la mejilla y el labio. Una incómoda y dolorosa sensación me hace retorcerme. No entiendo esta reacción. Mmm… Deseo. Es deseo. Así se siente el deseo.

Me tumbo sobre las suaves almohadas de plumas. Si fueras mía… Ay, ¿qué estaría dispuesta a hacer para ser suyo? Es el único hombre que ha conseguido que sienta la sangre recorriendo mis venas. Pero también me pone de los nervios. Es difícil, complejo y poco claro. De pronto me rechaza, más tarde me manda libros que valen catorce mil dólares, y después me sigue la pista como un acosador. Y pese a todo, he pasado la noche en la suite de su hotel y me siento seguro. Protegido. Le preocupo lo suficiente para que venga a rescatarme de algo que equivocadamente creyó que era peligroso. Para nada es un caballero oscuro. Es un caballero blanco con armadura brillante, resplandeciente. Un héroe romántico. Sir Gawain o sir Lancelot.

Salgo de su cama y busco frenéticamente mis vaqueros. Se abre la puerta del cuarto de baño y aparece él, mojado y resplandeciente por la ducha, todavía sin afeitar, con una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y ahí estoy yo… en boxers, mirándolo boquiabierto y sintiéndome muy incómodo. Le sorprende verme levantada.

—Si estás buscando tus vaqueros, los he mandado a la lavandería —me dice con una mirada impenetrable—. Estaban salpicados de vómito.

—Ah.

Me pongo rojo. ¿Por qué demonios tiene siempre que pillarme descolocado?

—He mandado a Taylor a comprar otros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Están en esa bolsa.

Ropa limpia. Un plus inesperado.

—Bueno… Voy a ducharme —musito—. Gracias.

¿Qué otra cosa puedo decir? Cojo la bolsa y entro corriendo en el cuarto de baño para alejarme de la perturbadora proximidad de Blaine desnudo. El _David _de Miguel Ángel no tiene nada que hacer a su lado.

El cuarto de baño está lleno de vapor. Me quito la ropa y me meto rápidamente en la ducha, impaciente por sentir el chorro de agua limpia sobre mi cuerpo. Levanto la cara hacia el anhelado torrente. Deseo a Blaine Anderson. Lo deseo desesperadamente. Es sencillo. Por primera vez en mi vida quiero irme a la cama con un hombre. Quiero sentir sus manos y su boca en mi cuerpo.

Ha dicho que le gusta que sus hombre estén conscientes. Entonces seguramente sí se acuesta con hombres. Pero no ha intentado besarme, como Paul y Finn. No lo entiendo. ¿Me desea? No quiso besarme la semana pasada. ¿Le resulto repulsivo? Pero estoy aquí, y me ha traído él. No entiendo a qué juega. ¿Qué piensa? Has dormido en su cama toda la noche y no te ha tocado, Kurt. Saca tus conclusiones. Mi subconsciente asoma su fea e insidiosa cara. No le hago caso.

El agua caliente me relaja. Mmm_… _Podría quedarme debajo del chorro, en este cuarto de baño, para siempre. Cojo el gel, que huele a Blaine. Es un olor exquisito. Me froto todo el cuerpo imaginándome que es él quien lo hace, que él me frota este gel que huele de maravilla por el cuerpo, por el pecho, por la barriga y entre los muslos con sus manos de largos dedos. Madre mía. Se me dispara el corazón. Es una sensación muy… muy placentera.

Llama a la puerta y doy un respingo.

—Ha llegado el desayuno.

—Va… Vale —tartamudeo arrancándome cruelmente de mi ensoñación erótica.

Salgo de la ducha y cojo dos toallas. Con una me envuelvo el pelo al más puro estilo Carmen Miranda, y con la otra me seco a toda prisa obviando la placentera sensación de la toalla frotando mi piel hipersensible.

Abro la bolsa. Taylor me ha comprado no solo unos vaqueros y unas Converse, sino también una camisa azul cielo, calcetines y ropa interior. Madre mía. Boxers limpios… Aunque describirlos de manera tan mundana y utilitaria no les hace justicia. Son boxers de lujo europea, de diseño exquisito. La tela de seda azul celeste. Uau. Me quedo impresionada y algo intimidado. Me ruborizo pensando en el rapado en una tienda de lencería comprándome estas prendas. Me pregunto a qué otras cosas se dedica en sus horas de trabajo.

Me visto rápidamente. El resto de la ropa también me queda perfecta. Me seco el pelo con la toalla e intento desesperadamente controlarlo, pero, como siempre, se niega a colaborar. Siempre tengo una lata de spray en el bolso, pero a saber dónde está. Respiro profundamente. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarse al señor Turbador.

Me alivia encontrar la habitación vacía. Busco rápidamente mi bolso, pero no está por aquí. Vuelvo a respirar hondo y voy a la sala de estar de la suite. Es enorme. Hay una lujosa zona para sentarse, llena de sofás y blandos cojines, una sofisticada mesita con una pila de grandes libros ilustrados, una zona de estudio con el último modelo de iMac y una enorme televisión de plasma en la pared. Blaine está sentado a la mesa del comedor, al otro extremo de la sala, leyendo el periódico. La estancia es más o menos del tamaño de una cancha de tenis. No es que juegue al tenis, pero he ido a ver jugar a Rachel varias veces. ¡Rachel!

—Mierda, Rachel —digo con voz ronca.

Blaine alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sabe que estás aquí y que sigues viva. Le he mandado un mensaje a Elliot —me dice con cierta sorna.

Oh, no. Recuerdo su ardiente baile de ayer, sacando partido a todos sus movimientos exclusivos para seducir al hermano de Blaine Anderson, nada menos. ¿Qué va a pensar de que esté aquí? Nunca he pasado una noche fuera de casa. Está todavía con Elliot. Solo ha hecho algo así dos veces, y las dos me ha tocado aguantar el espantoso pijama rosa durante una semana cuando cortaron. Va a pensar que también yo me he enrollado con Blaine. Blaine me mira impaciente. Lleva una camisa blanca de lino con el cuello y los puños desabrochados.

—Siéntate —me ordena, señalando hacia la mesa.

Cruzo la sala y me siento frente a él, como me ha indicado. La mesa está llena de comida.

—No sabía lo que te gusta, así que he pedido un poco de todo.

Me dedica una media sonrisa a modo de disculpa.

—Eres un despilfarrador —murmuro apabullado por la cantidad de platos, aunque tengo hambre.

—Lo soy —dice en tono culpable.

Opto por tortitas, sirope de arce, huevos revueltos y beicon. Blaine intenta ocultar una sonrisa mientras vuelve la mirada a su tortilla. La comida está deliciosa.

—¿Té? —me pregunta.

—Sí, por favor.

Me tiende una pequeña tetera llena de agua caliente, y en el platillo hay una bolsita de Twinings English Breakfast. Vaya, se acuerda del té que me gusta.

—Tienes el pelo muy mojado —me regaña.

—No he encontrado el secador —susurro incómodo.

No lo he buscado.

Blaine aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada.

—Gracias por la ropa.

—Es un placer, Kurt. Este color te sienta muy bien.

Me ruborizo y me miro fijamente los dedos.

—¿Sabes? Deberías aprender a encajar los piropos —me dice en tono fustigador.

—Debería darte algo de dinero por la ropa.

Me mira como si estuviera ofendiéndolo. Sigo hablando.

—Ya me has regalado los libros, que no puedo aceptar, por supuesto. Pero la ropa… Por favor, déjame que te la pague —le digo intentando convencerlo con una sonrisa.

—Kurt, puedo permitírmelo, créeme.

—No se trata de eso. ¿Por qué tendrías que comprarme esta ropa?

—Porque puedo.

Sus ojos despiden un destello malicioso.

—El hecho de que puedas no implica que debas —le respondo tranquilamente.

Me mira alzando una ceja, con ojos brillantes, y de repente me da la sensación de que estamos hablando de otra cosa, pero no sé de qué. Y eso me recuerda…

—¿Por qué me mandaste los libros, Blaine? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Deja los cubiertos y me mira fijamente, con una insondable emoción ardiendo en sus ojos. Maldita sea… Se me seca la boca.

—Bueno, cuando casi te atropelló el ciclista… y yo te sujetaba entre mis brazos y me mirabas diciéndome: «Bésame, bésame, Blaine»… —Se calla un instante y se encoge de hombros—. Bueno, creí que te debía una disculpa y una advertencia. —Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Kurt, no soy un hombre de flores y corazones. No me interesan las historias de amor. Mis gustos son muy peculiares. Deberías mantenerte alejado de mí. —Cierra los ojos, como si se negara a aceptarlo—. Pero hay algo en ti que me impide apartarme. Supongo que ya lo habías imaginado.

De repente ya no siento hambre. ¡No puede apartarse de mí!

—Pues no te apartes —susurro.

Se queda boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos.

—No sabes lo que dices.

—Pues explícamelo.

Nos miramos fijamente. Ninguno de los dos toca la comida.

—Entonces sí que vas con hombres… —le digo.

Sus ojos brillan divertidos.

—Sí, Kurt, voy con hombres.

Hace una pausa para que asimile la información y de nuevo me ruborizo. Se ha vuelto a romper el filtro que separa mi cerebro de la boca. No puedo creerme que haya dicho algo así en voz alta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para los próximos días? —me pregunta en tono suave.

—Hoy trabajo, a partir del mediodía. ¿Qué hora es? —exclamo asustado.

—Poco más de las diez. Tienes tiempo de sobra. ¿Y mañana?

Ha colocado los codos sobre la mesa y apoya la barbilla en sus largos y finos dedos.

—Rach y yo vamos a empezar a empaquetar. Nos mudamos a Westerville el próximo fin de semana, y yo trabajo en Clayton's toda esta semana.

—¿Ya tenéis casa en Westerville?

—Sí.

—¿Dónde?

—No recuerdo la dirección. Creo que era en Berkshire Commons Dr.

—No está lejos de mi casa —dice sonriendo—. ¿Y en qué vas a trabajar en Westerville?

¿Dónde quiere ir a parar con todas estas preguntas? El santo inquisidor Blaine Anderson es casi tan pesado como la santa inquisidora Rachel Berry.

—He mandado solicitudes a varios sitios para hacer prácticas. Aún tienen que responderme.

—¿Y a mi empresa, como te comenté?

Me ruborizo… Pues claro que no.

—Bueno… no.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi empresa?

—¿Tu empresa o tu «compañía»? —le pregunto con una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Hummel?

Ladea la cabeza y creo que parece divertido, pero es difícil saberlo. Me ruborizo y desvío la mirada hacia mi desayuno. No puedo mirarlo a los ojos cuando habla en ese tono.

—Me gustaría morder ese labio —susurra turbadoramente.

No soy consciente de que estoy mordiéndome el labio inferior. Tras un leve respingo, me quedo boquiabierta. Es lo más sexy que me han dicho nunca. El corazón me late a toda velocidad y creo que estoy jadeando. Dios mío, estoy temblando, totalmente perdida, y ni siquiera me ha tocado. Me remuevo en la silla y busco su impenetrable mirada.

—¿Por qué no lo haces? —le desafío en voz baja.

—Porque no voy a tocarte, Kurt… no hasta que tenga tu consentimiento por escrito —me dice esbozando una ligera sonrisa. ¿Qué?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Exactamente lo que he dicho.

Suspira y mueve la cabeza, divertido pero también impaciente.

—Tengo que mostrártelo, Kurt. ¿A qué hora sales del trabajo esta tarde?

—A las ocho.

—Bien, podríamos ir a cenar a mi casa de Westerville esta noche o el sábado que viene, y te lo explicaría. Tú decides.

—¿Por qué no puedes decírmelo ahora?

—Porque estoy disfrutando de mi desayuno y de tu compañía. Cuando lo sepas, seguramente no querrás volver a verme.

¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Trafica con niños de algún recóndito rincón del mundo para prostituirlos? ¿Forma parte de alguna peligrosa banda criminal mafiosa? Eso explicaría por qué es tan rico. ¿Es profundamente religioso? ¿Es impotente? Seguro que no… Podría demostrármelo ahora mismo. Me incomodo pensando en todas las posibilidades. Esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Me gustaría resolver el enigma de Blaine Anderson cuanto antes. Si eso implica que su secreto es tan grave que no voy a querer volver a saber nada de él, entonces, la verdad, será todo un alivio. ¡No te engañes!, me grita mi subconsciente. Tendrá que ser algo muy malo para que salgas corriendo.

—Esta noche.

Levanta una ceja.

—Como Eva, quieres probar cuanto antes el fruto del árbol de la ciencia.

Suelta una risa maliciosa.

—¿Está riéndose de mí, señor Anderson? —le pregunto en tono suave.

Pedante gilipollas.

Me mira entornando los ojos y saca su iPhone. Pulsa un número.

—Taylor, voy a necesitar el Charlie Tango.

¡Charlie Tango! ¿Quién es ese?

—Desde Portland a… digamos las ocho y media… No, se queda en el Escala… Toda la noche.

¡Toda la noche!

—Sí. Hasta mañana por la mañana. Pilotaré de Portland a Westerville.

¿Pilotará?

—Piloto disponible desde las diez y media.

Deja el teléfono en la mesa. Ni por favor, ni gracias.

—¿La gente siempre hace lo que les dices?

—Suelen hacerlo si no quieren perder su trabajo —me contesta inexpresivo.

—¿Y si no trabajan para ti?

—Bueno, puedo ser muy convincente, Kurt. Deberías terminarte el desayuno. Luego te llevaré a casa. Pasaré a buscarte por Clayton's a las ocho, cuando salgas. Volaremos a Westerville.

Parpadeo.

—¿Volaremos?

—Sí. Tengo un helicóptero.

Lo miro boquiabierto. Segunda cita con el misterioso Blaine Anderson. De un café a un paseo en helicóptero. Uau.

—¿Iremos a Westerville en helicóptero?

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

Sonríe perversamente.

—Porque puedo. Termínate el desayuno.

¿Cómo voy a comer ahora? Voy a ir a Westerville en helicóptero con Blaine Anderson. Y quiere morderme el labio… Me estremezco al pensarlo.

—Come —me dice bruscamente—. Kurt, no soporto tirar la comida… Come.

—No puedo comerme todo esto —digo mirando lo que queda en la mesa.

—Cómete lo que hay en tu plato. Si ayer hubieras comido como es debido, no estarías aquí y yo no tendría que mostrar mis cartas tan pronto.

Aprieta los labios. Parece enfadado.

Frunzo el ceño y miro la comida que hay en mi plato, ya fría. Estoy demasiado nervioso para comer, Blaine. ¿No lo entiendes?, explica mi subconsciente. Pero soy demasiado cobarde para decirlo en voz alta, sobre todo cuando parece tan hosco. Mmm… como un niño pequeño. La idea me parece divertida.

—¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —me pregunta.

Como no me atrevo a decírselo, no levanto los ojos del plato. Mientras me como el último trozo de tortita, alzo la mirada. Me observa con ojos escrutadores.

—Buen chico —me dice—. Te llevaré a casa en cuanto te hayas secado el pelo. No quiero que te pongas enferma.

Sus palabras tienen algo de promesa implícita. ¿Qué quiere decir? Me levanto de la mesa. Por un segundo me pregunto si debería pedirle permiso, pero descarto la idea. Me parece que sentaría un precedente peligroso. Me dirijo a su habitación, pero una idea me detiene.

—¿Dónde has dormido?

Me giro para mirarlo. Está todavía sentado a la mesa del comedor. No veo mantas ni sábanas por la sala. Quizá las haya recogido ya.

—En mi cama —me responde, de nuevo con mirada impasible.

—Oh.

—Sí, para mí también ha sido toda una novedad —me dice sonriendo.

—Dormir con un hombre… sin sexo.

Sí, digo «sexo». Y me ruborizo, por supuesto.

—No —me contesta moviendo la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño, como si acabara de recordar algo desagradable—. Sencillamente dormir con un hombre.

Coge el periódico y sigue leyendo.

¿Qué narices significa eso? ¿Nunca ha dormido con un hombre? ¿Es virgen? Lo dudo, la verdad. Me quedo mirándolo sin terminar de creérmelo. Es la persona más enigmática que he conocido nunca. Caigo en la cuenta de que he dormido con Blaine Anderson y me daría cabezazos contra la pared. ¿Cuánto habría dado por estar consciente y verlo dormir? Verlo vulnerable. Me cuesta imaginarlo. Bueno, se supone que lo descubriré todo esta misma noche.

Ya en el dormitorio, busco en una cómoda y encuentro el secador. Me seco el pelo como puedo, dándole forma con los dedos. Cuando he terminado, voy al cuarto de baño. Quiero cepillarme los dientes. Veo el cepillo de Blaine. Sería como metérmelo a él en la boca. Mmm… Miro rápidamente hacia la puerta, sintiéndome culpable, y toco las cerdas del cepillo. Están húmedas. Debe de haberlo utilizado ya. Lo cojo a toda prisa, extiendo pasta de dientes y me los cepillo en un santiamén. Me siento como un chico malo. Resulta muy emocionante.

Recojo la camiseta y el boxer de ayer, los meto en la bolsa que me ha traído Taylor y vuelvo a la sala de estar a buscar el bolso y la chaqueta. Para mi gran alegría, llevo la laca de pelo en el bolso. blaine me observa con expresión impenetrable mientras me lo aplico. Noto cómo sus ojos me siguen mientras me siento a esperar que termine. Está hablando con alguien por su iPhone.

—¿Quieren dos?… ¿Cuánto van a costar?… Bien, ¿y qué medidas de seguridad tenemos allí?… ¿Irán por Suez?… ¿Ben Sudan es seguro?… ¿Y cuándo llegan a Darfur?… De acuerdo, adelante. Mantenme informado de cómo van las cosas.

Cuelga.

—¿Estás listo? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Me pregunto de qué iba la conversación. Se pone una americana azul marino de raya diplomática, coge las llaves del coche y se dirige a la puerta.

—Usted primero, señor Hummel —murmura abriéndome la puerta.

Tiene un aspecto elegante, aunque informal.

Me quedo mirándolo un segundo más de la cuenta. Y pensando que he dormido con él esta noche, y que, pese a los tequilas y las vomiteras, sigue aquí. No solo eso, sino que además quiere llevarme a Westerville. ¿Por qué a mí? No lo entiendo. Cruzo la puerta recordando sus palabras: «Hay algo en ti…_». _Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo, señor Anderson, y quiero descubrir cuál es tu secreto.

Recorremos el pasillo en silencio hasta el ascensor. Mientras esperamos, levanto un instante la cabeza hacia él, que está mirándome de reojo. Sonrío y él frunce los labios.

Llega el ascensor y entramos. Estamos solos. De pronto, por alguna inexplicable razón, probablemente por estar tan cerca en un lugar tan reducido, la atmósfera entre nosotros cambia y se carga de eléctrica y excitante anticipación. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Gira un poco la cara hacia mí con ojos totalmente impenetrables. Me muerdo el labio.

—A la mierda el papeleo —brama.

Se abalanza sobre mí y me empuja contra la pared del ascensor. Antes de que me dé cuenta, me sujeta las dos muñecas con una mano, me las levanta por encima de la cabeza y me inmoviliza contra la pared con las caderas. Madre mía. Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo, tira hacia abajo para levantarme la cara y pega sus labios a los míos. Casi me hace daño. Gimo, lo que le permite aprovechar la ocasión para meterme la lengua y recorrerme la boca con experta pericia. Nunca me han besado así. Mi lengua acaricia tímidamente la suya y se une a ella en una lenta y erótica danza de roces y sensaciones, de sacudidas y empujes. Levanta la mano y me agarra la mandíbula para que no mueva la cara. Estoy indefenso, con las manos unidas por encima de la cabeza, la cara sujeta y sus caderas inmovilizándome. Siento su erección contra la mia. Dios mío… Me desea. Blaine anderson, el dios griego, me desea, y yo lo deseo a él, aquí… ahora, en el ascensor.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura entrecortadamente.

El ascensor se detiene, se abre la puerta, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos me suelta y se aparta de mí. Tres hombres trajeados nos miran y entran sonriéndose. Me late el corazón a toda prisa. Me siento como si hubiera subido corriendo por una gran pendiente. Quiero inclinarme y sujetarme las rodillas, pero sería demasiado obvio.

Lo miro. Parece absolutamente tranquilo, como si hubiera estado haciendo el crucigrama del _Westerville Times_. Qué injusto. ¿No le afecta lo más mínimo mi presencia? Me mira de reojo y deja escapar un ligero suspiro. Vale, le afecta, y la pequeña diosa que llevo dentro menea las caderas y baila una samba para celebrar la victoria. Los hombres de negocios se bajan en la primera planta. Solo nos queda una.

—Te has lavado los dientes —me dice mirándome fijamente.

—He utilizado tu cepillo.

Sus labios esbozan una media sonrisa.

—Ay, Kurt Hummel, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?

Las puertas se abren en la planta baja, me coge de la mano y tira de mí.

—¿Qué tendrán los ascensores? —murmura para sí mismo cruzando el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas.

Lucho por mantener su paso, porque todo mi raciocinio se ha quedado desparramado por el suelo y las paredes del ascensor número 3 del hotel Heathman.


	6. 6

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna.**

* * *

><p>Blaine abre la puerta del copiloto del Audi negro y subo. Menudo cochazo. No ha mencionado el arrebato pasional del ascensor. ¿Debería decir algo yo? ¿Deberíamos comentarlo o fingir que no ha pasado nada? Apenas parece real, mi primer beso con forcejeo. A medida que avanzan los minutos, le asigno un carácter mítico, como una leyenda del rey Arturo o de la Atlántida. No ha sucedido, nunca ha existido. Quizá me lo he imaginado. No. Me toco los labios, hinchados por el beso. Sin la menor duda ha sucedido. Soy otro hombre. Deseo a este hombre desesperadamente, y él me ha deseado a mí.<p>

Lo miro. Blaine está como siempre, correcto y ligeramente distante.

No entiendo nada.

Arranca el motor y abandona su plaza de parking. Enciende el equipo de música. El dulce y mágico sonido de dos mujeres cantando invade el coche. Uau… Mis sentidos están alborotados, así que me afecta el doble. Los escalofríos me recorren la columna vertebral. Christian conduce de forma tranquila y confiada hacia la Southwest Park Avenue.

—¿Qué es lo que suena?

—Es el «Dúo de las flores» de Delibes, de la ópera _Lakmé_. ¿Te gusta?

—Blaine, es precioso.

—Sí, ¿verdad?

Sonríe y me lanza una rápida mirada. Y por un momento parece de su edad, joven, despreocupado y guapo hasta perder el sentido. ¿Es esta la clave para acceder a él? ¿La música? Escucho las voces angelicales, sugerentes y seductoras.

—¿Puedes volver a ponerlo?

—Claro.

Blaine pulsa un botón, y la música vuelve a acariciarme. Invade mis sentidos de forma lenta, suave y dulce.

—¿Te gusta la música clásica? —le pregunto intentando hacer una incursión en sus gustos personales.

—Mis gustos son eclécticos, Kurt. De Thomas Tallis a los Kings of Leon. Depende de mi estado de ánimo. ¿Y los tuyos?

—Los míos también. Aunque no conozco a Thomas Tallis.

Se gira, me mira un instante y vuelve a fijar los ojos en la carretera.

—Algún día te tocaré algo de él. Es un compositor británico del siglo XVI. Música coral eclesiástica de la época de los Tudor. —Me sonríe—. Suena muy esotérico, lo sé, pero es mágica.

Pulsa un botón y empiezan a sonar los Kings of Leon. A estos los conozco. «Sex on Fire.» Muy oportuno. De pronto el sonido de un teléfono móvil interrumpe la música. Blaine pulsa un botón del volante.

—Anderson —contesta bruscamente.

—Señor Anderson, soy Wes. Tengo la información que pidió.

Una voz áspera e incorpórea que llega por los altavoces.

—Bien. Mándemela por e-mail. ¿Algo más?

—Nada más, señor.

Pulsa el botón, la llamada se corta y vuelve a sonar la música. Ni adiós ni gracias. Me alegro mucho de no haberme planteado la posibilidad de trabajar para él. Me estremezco solo de pensarlo. Es demasiado controlador y frío con sus empleados. El teléfono vuelve a interrumpir la música.

—Anderson.

—Le han mandado por e-mail el acuerdo de confidencialidad, señor Anderson.

Es una voz de mujer.

—Bien. Eso es todo, Andrea.

—Que tenga un buen día, señor.

Blaine cuelga pulsando el botón del volante. La música apenas ha empezado a sonar cuando vuelve a sonar el teléfono. ¿En esto consiste su vida, en contestar una y otra vez al teléfono?

—Anderson —dice bruscamente.

—Hola, Blaine. ¿Has echado un polvo?

—Hola, Elliot… Estoy con el manos libres, y no voy solo en el coche.

Blaine suspira.

—¿Quién va contigo?

Blaine mueve la cabeza.

—Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.

—¡Hola, Kurtie!

¡Kurtie!

—Hola, Elliot.

—Me han hablado mucho de ti —murmura Elliot con voz ronca.

Blaine frunce el ceño.

—No te creas una palabra de lo que te cuente Rachel —dice Kurt.

Elliot se ríe.

—Estoy llevando a Kurt Elizabeth a su casa —dice Blaine recalcando mi nombre completo—. ¿Quieres que te recoja?

—Claro.

—Hasta ahora.

Blaine cuelga y vuelve a sonar la música.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Kurt Elizabeth?

—Porque es tu nombre.

—Prefiero Kurt.

—¿De verdad?

Casi hemos llegado a mi casa. No hemos tardado mucho.

—Kurt Elizabeth… —me dice pensativo.

Lo miro con mala cara, pero no me hace caso.

—Lo que ha pasado en el ascensor… no volverá a pasar. Bueno, a menos que sea premeditado —dice él.

Detiene el coche frente a mi casa. Me doy cuenta de pronto de que no me ha preguntado dónde vivo. Ya lo sabe. Claro que sabe dónde vivo, porque me envió los libros. ¿Cómo no iba a saberlo un acosador que sabe rastrear la localización de un móvil y que tiene un helicóptero?

¿Por qué no va a volver a besarme? Hago un gesto de disgusto al pensarlo. No lo entiendo. La verdad es que debería apellidarse Enigmático, no Anderson. Sale del coche y lo rodea caminando con elegancia hasta mi puerta, que abre. Siempre es un perfecto caballero, excepto quizá en raros y preciosos momentos en los ascensores. Me ruborizo al recordar su boca pegada a la mía y se me pasa por la cabeza la idea de que yo no he podido tocarlo. Quería deslizar mis dedos por su pelo alborotado, pero no podía mover las manos. Me siento, en retrospectiva, frustrado.

—A mí me ha gustado lo que ha pasado en el ascensor —murmuro saliendo del coche.

No estoy seguro de si oigo un jadeo ahogado, pero decido hacer caso omiso y subo los escalones de la entrada.

Rachel y Elliot están sentados a la mesa. Los libros de catorce mil dólares no siguen allí, afortunadamente. Tengo planes para ellos. Rach muestra una sonrisa ridícula y poco habitual en ella, y su melena despeinada le da un aire muy sexy. Blaine me sigue hasta el comedor, y aunque Rachel sonríe con cara de habérselo pasado en grande toda la noche, lo mira con desconfianza.

—Hola, Kurtie.

Se levanta para abrazarme y al momento se separa un poco y me mira de arriba abajo. Frunce el ceño y se gira hacia Blaine.

—Buenos días, Blaine —le dice en tono ligeramente hostil.

—Señorita Berry —le contesta en su envarado tono formal.

—Blaine, se llama Rachel —refunfuña Elliot.

—Rachel.

Blaine asiente con educación y mira a Elliot, que se ríe y se levanta para abrazarme él también.

—Hola, Kurtie.

Sonríe y sus ojos oscuros brillan. Me cae bien al instante. Es obvio que no tiene nada que ver con Blaine, pero, claro, son hermanos adoptivos.

—Hola, Elliot.

Le sonrío y me doy cuenta de que estoy mordiéndome el labio.

—Elliot, tenemos que irnos —dice Blaine en tono suave.

—Claro.

Se gira hacia Rachel, la abraza y le da un beso interminable.

Vaya… meteos en una habitación. Me miro los pies, incómodo. Levanto los ojos hacia Blaine, que está mirándome fijamente. Le sostengo la mirada. ¿Por qué no me besas así? Elliot sigue besando a Rachel, la empuja hacia atrás y la hace doblarse de forma tan teatral que el pelo casi le toca el suelo.

—Nos vemos luego, nena —le dice sonriente.

Rachel se derrite. Nunca antes la había visto derritiéndose así. Me vienen a la cabeza las palabras «hermosa» y «complaciente». Rachel, complaciente. Elliot debe de ser buenísimo. Blaine resopla y me mira con expresión impenetrable, aunque quizá le divierte un poco la situación. Me coge un mechón de pelo que se me ha salido y me lo coloca detrás de la oreja. Se me corta la respiración e inclino la cabeza hacia sus dedos. Sus ojos se suavizan y me pasa el pulgar por el labio inferior. La sangre me quema las venas. Y al instante retira la mano.

—Nos vemos luego, bebé —murmura.

No puedo evitar reírme, porque la frase no va con él. Pero aunque sé que está burlándose, aquellas palabras se quedan clavadas dentro de mí.

—Pasaré a buscarte a las ocho.

Se da media vuelta, abre la puerta de la calle y sale al porche. Elliot lo sigue hasta el coche, pero se vuelve y le lanza otro beso a Rachel. Siento una inesperada punzada de celos.

—¿Por fin? —me pregunta Rachel con evidente curiosidad mientras los observamos subir al coche y alejarse.

—No —contesto bruscamente, con la esperanza de que eso impida que siga preguntándome.

Entramos en casa.

—Pero es evidente que tú sí —le digo.

No puedo disimular la envidia. Rachel siempre se las arregla para cazar hombres. Es irresistible, guapa, sexy, divertida, atrevida… Todo lo contrario que yo. Pero la sonrisa con la que me contesta es contagiosa.

—Y he quedado con él esta noche.

Aplaude y da saltitos como una niña pequeña. No puede reprimir su entusiasmo y su alegría, y yo no puedo evitar alegrarme por ella. Será interesante ver a Rachel contenta.

—Esta noche Blaine va a llevarme a Westerville.

—¿A Westerville?

—Sí.

—¿Y quizá allí…?

—Eso espero.

—Entonces te gusta, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Te gusta lo suficiente para…?

—Sí.

Alza las cejas.

—Uau. Por fin Kurt Hummel se enamora de un hombre, y es Blaine Anderson, el guapo y sexy multimillonario.

—Claro, claro, es solo por el dinero.

Sonrío hasta que al final nos da un ataque de risa a los dos.

—¿Esa blusa es nueva? —me pregunta.

Le cuento los poco excitantes detalles de mi noche.

—¿Te ha besado ya? —me pregunta mientras prepara un café.

Me ruborizo.

—Una vez.

—¡Una vez! —exclama.

Asiento bastante avergonzada.

—Es muy reservado.

Rachel frunce el ceño.

—Qué raro.

—No creo que la palabra sea «raro», la verdad.

—Tenemos que asegurarnos de que esta noche estés irresistible —me dice muy decidida.

Oh, no… Ya veo que va a ser un tiempo perdido, humillante y doloroso.

—Tengo que estar en el trabajo dentro de una hora.

—Me bastará con ese ratito. Vamos.

Rachel me coge de la mano y me lleva a la habitación.

Aunque en Clayton's tenemos trabajo, las horas pasan muy lentas. Como estamos en plena temporada de verano, tengo que pasar dos horas reponiendo las estanterías después de haber cerrado la tienda. Es un trabajo mecánico que me deja tiempo para pensar. La verdad es que en todo el día no he podido hacerlo.

Siguiendo los incansables y francamente fastidiosos consejos de Rachel, me he depilado las piernas, las axilas y el pecho, así que tengo toda la piel irritada. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable, pero Rachel me asegura que es lo que Blaine esperará en estas circunstancias. ¿Qué más esperará Blaine? Tengo que convencer a Rach de que quiero hacerlo. Por alguna extraña razón no se fía de él, quizá porque es tan estirado y formal. Afirma que no sabría decir por qué, pero le he prometido que le mandaría un mensaje en cuanto llegara a Westerville. No le he dicho nada del helicóptero para que no le diera un pasmo.

También está el tema de Finn. Tengo tres mensajes y siete llamadas perdidas suyas en el móvil. También ha llamado a casa dos veces. Rachel no ha querido concretarle dónde estaba, así que sabrá que está cubriéndome, porque Rach siempre es muy franca. Pero he decidido dejarle sufrir un poco. Todavía estoy enfadada con él.

Blaine comentó algo sobre unos papeles, y no sé si estaba de broma o si voy a tener que firmar algo. Me desespera tener que andar conjeturando todo el tiempo. Y para colmo de desdichas, estoy muy nervioso. Hoy es el gran día. ¿Estoy preparado por fin? El dios que llevo dentro me observa golpeando impaciente el suelo con un pie. Hace años que está preparado, y está preparado para cualquier cosa con Blaine Anderson, aunque todavía no entiendo qué ve en mí… la timorata Kurt Hummel… No tiene sentido.

Es puntual, por supuesto, y cuando salgo de Clayton's está esperándome, apoyado en la parte de atrás del coche. Se incorpora para abrirme la puerta y me sonríe cordialmente.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hummel —me dice.

—Señor Anderson.

Inclino la cabeza educadamente y entro en el asiento trasero del coche. Taylor está sentado al volante.

—Hola, Taylor —le digo.

—Buenas tardes, señor Hummel —me contesta en tono educado y profesional.

Blaine entra por la otra puerta y me aprieta la mano suavemente. Un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo.

—¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo? —me pregunta.

—Interminable —le contesto con voz ronca, demasiado baja y llena de deseo.

—Sí, a mí también se me ha hecho muy largo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —logro preguntarle.

—He ido de excursión con Elliot.

Me golpea los nudillos con el pulgar una y otra vez. El corazón deja de latirme y mi respiración se acelera. ¿Cómo es posible que me afecte tanto? Solo está tocando una pequeña parte de mi cuerpo, y ya se me han disparado las hormonas.

El helipuerto está cerca, así que, antes de que me dé cuenta, ya hemos llegado. Me pregunto dónde estará el legendario helicóptero. Estamos en una zona de la ciudad llena de edificios, y hasta yo sé que los helicópteros necesitan espacio para despegar y aterrizar. Taylor aparca, sale y me abre la puerta. Al momento Blaine está a mi lado y vuelve a cogerme de la mano.

—¿Preparado? —me pregunta.

Asiento. Quisiera decirle: «Para todo», pero estoy demasiado nervioso para articular palabra.

—Taylor.

Hace un gesto al chófer, entramos en el edificio y nos dirigimos hacia los ascensores. ¡Un ascensor! El recuerdo del beso de la mañana vuelve a obsesionarme. No he pensado en otra cosa en todo el día. En Clayton's no podía quitármelo de la cabeza. El señor Clayton ha tenido que gritarme dos veces para que volviera a la Tierra. Decir que he estado distraído sería quedarse muy corto. Blaine me mira con una ligera sonrisa en los labios. ¡Ajá! También él está pensando en lo mismo.

—Son solo tres plantas —me dice con ojos divertidos.

Tiene telepatía, seguro. Es espeluznante.

Intento mantener el rostro impasible cuando entramos en el ascensor. Las puertas se cierran y ahí está la extraña atracción eléctrica, crepitando entre nosotros, apoderándose de mí. Cierro los ojos en un vano intento de pasarla por alto. Me aprieta la mano con fuerza, y cinco segundos después las puertas se abren en la terraza del edificio. Y ahí está, un helicóptero blanco con las palabras ANDERSON ENTERPRISES HOLDINGS, INC. en color azul y el logotipo de la empresa a un lado. Seguro que esto es despilfarrar los recursos de la empresa.

Me lleva a un pequeño despacho en el que un hombre mayor está sentado a una mesa.

—Aquí tiene su plan de vuelo, señor Anderson. Lo hemos revisado todo. Está listo, esperándole, señor. Puede despegar cuando quiera.

—Gracias, Joe —le contesta Blaine con una cálida sonrisa.

Vaya, alguien que merece que Blaine lo trate con educación. Quizá no trabaja para él. Observo al anciano asombrada.

—Vamos —me dice Blaine.

Y nos dirigimos al helicóptero. De cerca es mucho más grande de lo que pensaba. Suponía que sería un modelo pequeño, para dos personas, pero tiene como mínimo siete asientos. Blaine abre la puerta y me señala un asiento de los de delante.

—Siéntate. Y no toques nada —me ordena subiendo detrás de mí.

Cierra de un portazo. Me alegro de que toda la zona alrededor esté iluminada, porque de lo contrario apenas vería nada en la cabina. Me acomodo en el asiento que me ha indicado y él se inclina hacia mí para atarme el cinturón de seguridad. Es un arnés de cuatro bandas, todas ellas unidas en una hebilla central. Aprieta tanto las dos bandas superiores que apenas puedo moverme. Está pegado a mí, muy concentrado en lo que hace. Si pudiera inclinarme un poco hacia delante, hundiría la nariz entre su pelo. Huele a limpio, a fresco, a gloria, pero estoy firmemente atada al asiento y no puedo moverme. Levanta la mirada hacia mí y sonríe, como si le divirtiera esa broma que solo él entiende. Le brillan los ojos. Está tentadoramente cerca. Contengo la respiración mientras me aprieta una de las bandas superiores.

—Estás seguro. No puedes escaparte —me susurra—. Respira, Kurt —añade en tono dulce.

Se incorpora, me acaricia la mejilla y me pasa sus largos dedos por debajo de la mandíbula, que sujeta con el pulgar y el índice. Se inclina hacia delante y me da un rápido y casto beso. Me quedo impactado, revolviéndome por dentro ante el excitante e inesperado contacto de sus labios.

—Me gusta este arnés —me susurra.

¿Qué?

Se acomoda a mi lado, se ata a su asiento y empieza un largo protocolo de comprobar indicadores, mover palancas y pulsar botones del alucinante despliegue de esferas, luces y mandos. En varias esferas parpadean lucecitas, y todo el cuadro de mandos está iluminado.

—Ponte los cascos —me dice señalando unos auriculares frente a mí.

Me los pongo y el rotor empieza a girar. Es ensordecedor. Se pone también él los auriculares y sigue moviendo palancas.

—Estoy haciendo todas las comprobaciones previas al vuelo.

Oigo la incorpórea voz de Blaine por los auriculares. Me giro y le sonrío.

—¿Sabes lo que haces? —le pregunto.

Se gira y me sonríe.

—He sido piloto cuatro años, Kurt. Estás a salvo conmigo —me dice sonriéndome de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, mientras estemos volando —añade guiñándome un ojo.

¡Blaine me ha guiñado un ojo!

—¿Listo?

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos.

—De acuerdo, torre de control. Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, listo para despegar. Espero confirmación, cambio.

— Charlie Tango, adelante. Aquí aeropuerto de Portland, avance por uno-cuatro-mil, dirección cero-uno-cero, cambio.

—Recibido, torre, aquí Charlie Tango. Cambio y corto. En marcha —añade dirigiéndose a mí.

El helicóptero se eleva por los aires lenta y suavemente.

Portland desaparece ante nosotros mientras nos introducimos en el espacio aéreo, aunque mi estómago se queda anclado en Oregón. ¡Uau! Las luces van reduciéndose hasta convertirse en un ligero parpadeo a nuestros pies. Es como mirar al exterior desde una pecera. Una vez en lo alto, la verdad es que no se ve nada. Está todo muy oscuro. Ni siquiera la luna ilumina un poco nuestro trayecto. ¿Cómo puede ver por dónde vamos?

—Inquietante, ¿verdad? —me dice Christian por los auriculares.

—¿Cómo sabes que vas en la dirección correcta?

—Aquí —me contesta señalando con su largo dedo un indicador con una brújula electrónica—. Es un Eurocopter EC135. Uno de los más seguros. Está equipado para volar de noche. —Me mira y sonríe—. En mi edificio hay un helipuerto. Allí nos dirigimos.

Pues claro que en su edificio hay un helipuerto. Me siento totalmente fuera de lugar. Las luces del panel de control le iluminan ligeramente la cara. Está muy concentrado y no deja de controlar las diversas esferas situadas frente a él. Observo sus rasgos con todo detalle. Tiene un perfil muy bonito, la nariz recta y la mandíbula cuadrada. Me gustaría deslizar la lengua por su mandíbula. No se ha afeitado, y su barba de dos días hace la perspectiva doblemente tentadora. Mmm… Me gustaría sentir su aspereza bajo mi lengua y mis dedos, contra mi cara.

—Cuando vuelas de noche, no ves nada. Tienes que confiar en los aparatos —dice interrumpiendo mi fantasía erótica.

—¿Cuánto durará el vuelo? —consigo decir, casi sin aliento.

No estaba pensando en sexo, para nada.

—Menos de una hora… Tenemos el viento a favor.

En Westerville en menos de una hora… No está nada mal. Claro, estamos volando.

Queda menos de una hora para que lo descubra todo. Siento todos los músculos de la barriga contraídos. Tengo un grave problema con las mariposas. Se me reproducen en el estómago. ¿Qué me tendrá preparado?

—¿Estás bien, Kurt?

—Sí.

Le contesto con la máxima brevedad porque los nervios me oprimen.

Creo que sonríe, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Blaine acciona otro botón.

—Aeropuerto de Portland, aquí Charlie Tango, en uno-cuatro-mil, cambio.

Intercambia información con el control de tráfico aéreo. Me suena todo muy profesional. Creo que estamos pasando del espacio aéreo de Portland al del aeropuerto de Westerville.

—Entendido, Westerville, preparado, cambio y corto.

Señala un puntito de luz en la distancia y dice:

—Mira. Aquello es Westerville.

—¿Siempre impresionas así a los hombres? ¿«Ven a dar una vuelta en mi helicóptero»? —le pregunto realmente interesada.

—Nunca he subido a un hombre al helicóptero, Kurt. También esto es una novedad —me contesta en tono tranquilo, aunque serio.

Vaya, no me esperaba esta respuesta. ¿También una novedad? Ah, ¿se referirá a lo de dormir con un hombre?

—¿Estás impresionado?

—Me siento sobrecogido, Blaine.

Sonríe.

—¿Sobrecogida?

Por un instante vuelve a tener su edad.

Asiento.

—Lo haces todo… tan bien.

—Gracias, señor Hummel —me dice educadamente.

Creo que le ha gustado mi comentario, pero no estoy seguro.

Durante un rato atravesamos la oscura noche en silencio. El punto de luz de Westerville es cada vez mayor.

—Torre de Westerville a Charlie Tango. Plan de vuelo al Escala en orden. Adelante, por favor. Preparado. Cambio.

—Aquí Charlie Tango, entendido, Westerville. Preparado, cambio y corto.

—Está claro que te divierte —murmuro.

—¿El qué?

Me mira. A la tenue luz de los instrumentos parece burlón.

—Volar —le contesto.

—Exige control y concentración… ¿cómo no iba a encantarme? Aunque lo que más me gusta es planear.

—¿Planear?

—Sí. Vuelo sin motor, para que me entiendas. Planeadores y helicópteros. Piloto las dos cosas.

—Vaya.

Aficiones caras. Recuerdo que me lo dijo en la entrevista. A mí me gusta leer, y de vez en cuando voy al cine. Nada que ver.

—Charlie Tango, adelante, por favor, cambio.

La voz incorpórea del control de tráfico aéreo interrumpe mis fantasías. Blaine contesta en tono seguro de sí mismo.

Westerville está cada vez más cerca. Ahora estamos a las afueras. ¡Uau! Es absolutamente impresionante. Westerville de noche, desde el cielo…

—Es bonito, ¿verdad? —me pregunta Blaine en un murmullo.

Asiento entusiasmado. Parece de otro mundo, irreal, y siento como si estuviera en un estudio de cine gigante, quizá de la película favorita de Finn, _Blade Runner_. El recuerdo de Finn intentando besarme me incomoda. Empiezo a sentirme un poco cruel por no haber contestado a sus llamadas. Seguro que puede esperar hasta mañana.

—Llegaremos en unos minutos —murmura Blaine.

Y de repente siento que me zumban los oídos, que se me dispara el corazón y que la adrenalina me recorre el cuerpo. Empieza a hablar de nuevo con el control de tráfico aéreo, pero ya no lo escucho. Creo que voy a desmayarme. Mi destino está en sus manos.

Volamos entre edificios, y frente a nosotros veo un rascacielos con un helipuerto en la azotea. En ella está pintada en color azul la palabra ESCALA. Está cada vez más cerca, se va haciendo cada vez más grande… como mi ansiedad. Espero que no se dé cuenta. No quiero decepcionarlo. Ojalá hubiera hecho caso a Rachel y me hubiera puesto un vaquero más suelto, pero me gustan los míos ajustados, y llevo una camisa verde y una chaqueta negra de bastante elegante. Me agarro al extremo de mi asiento cada vez con más fuerza. Tú puedes, tú puedes, me repito como un mantra mientras nos acercamos al rascacielos.

El helicóptero reduce la velocidad y se queda suspendido en el aire. Blaine aterriza en la pista de la azotea del edificio. Tengo un nudo en el estómago. No sabría decir si son nervios por lo que va a suceder, o alivio por haber llegado vivos, o miedo a que la cosa no vaya bien. Apaga el motor, y el movimiento y el ruido del rotor van disminuyendo hasta que lo único que oigo es el sonido de mi respiración entrecortada. Blaine se quita los auriculares y se inclina para quitarme los míos.

—Hemos llegado —me dice en voz baja.

Su mirada es intensa, la mitad en la oscuridad y la otra mitad iluminada por las luces blancas de aterrizaje. Una metáfora muy adecuada para Blaine: el caballero oscuro y el caballero blanco. Parece tenso. Aprieta la mandíbula y entrecierra los ojos. Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad y se inclina para desabrocharme el mío. Su cara está a centímetros de la mía.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras hacer. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Su tono es muy serio, incluso angustiado, y sus ojos, ardientes. Me pilla por sorpresa.

—Nunca haría nada que no quisiera hacer, Blaine.

Y mientras lo digo, siento que no estoy del todo convencido, porque en estos momentos seguramente haría cualquier cosa por el hombre que está sentado a mi lado. Pero mis palabras funcionan y Blaine se calma.

Me mira un instante con cautela y luego, pese a ser tan alto, se mueve con elegancia hasta la puerta del helicóptero y la abre. Salta, me espera y me coge de la mano para ayudarme a bajar a la pista. En la azotea del edificio hace mucho viento y me pone nervioso el hecho de estar en un espacio abierto a unos treinta pisos de altura. Blaine me pasa el brazo por la cintura y tira de mí.

—Vamos —me grita por encima del ruido del viento.

Me arrastra hasta un ascensor, teclea un número en un panel, y la puerta se abre. En el ascensor, completamene revestido de espejos, hace calor. Puedo ver a Christian hasta el infinito mire hacia donde mire, y lo bonito es que también me tiene cogida hasta el infinito. Teclea otro código, las puertas se cierran y el ascensor empieza a bajar.

Al momento estamos en un vestíbulo totalmente blanco. En medio hay una mesa redonda de madera oscura con un enorme ramo de flores blancas. Las paredes están llenas de cuadros. Abre una puerta doble, y el blanco se prolonga por un amplio pasillo que nos lleva hasta la entrada de una habitación inmensa. Es el salón principal, de techos altísimos. Calificarlo de «enorme» sería quedarse muy corto. La pared del fondo es de cristal y da a un balcón con magníficas vistas a la ciudad.

A la derecha hay un imponente sofá en forma de U en el que podrían sentarse cómodamente diez personas. Frente a él, una chimenea ultramoderna de acero inoxidable… o a saber, quizá sea de platino. El fuego encendido llamea suavemente. A la izquierda, junto a la entrada, está la zona de la cocina. Toda blanca, con la encimera de madera oscura y una barra en la que pueden sentarse seis personas.

Junto a la zona de la cocina, frente a la pared de cristal, hay una mesa de comedor rodeada de dieciséis sillas. Y en el rincón hay un enorme piano negro y resplandeciente. Claro… seguramente también toca el piano. En todas las paredes hay cuadros de todo tipo y tamaño. En realidad, el apartamento parece más una galería que una vivienda.

—¿Me das la chaqueta? —me pregunta Blaine.

Niego con la cabeza. He cogido frío en la pista del helicóptero.

—¿Quieres tomar una copa? —me pregunta.

Parpadeo. ¿Después de lo que pasó ayer? ¿Está de broma o qué? Por un segundo pienso en pedirle un margarita, pero no me atrevo.

—Yo tomaré una copa de vino blanco. ¿Quieres tú otra?

—Sí, gracias —murmuro.

Me siento incómodo en este enorme salón. Me acerco a la pared de cristal y me doy cuenta de que la parte inferior del panel se abre al balcón en forma de acordeón. Abajo se ve Westerville, iluminada y animada. Retrocedo hacia la zona de la cocina —tardo unos segundos, porque está muy lejos de la pared de cristal—, donde Blaine está abriendo una botella de vino. Se ha quitado la chaqueta.

—¿Te parece bien un Pouilly Fumé?

—No tengo ni idea de vinos, Blaine. Estoy seguro de que será perfecto.

Hablo en voz baja y entrecortada. El corazón me late muy deprisa. Quiero salir corriendo. Esto es lujo de verdad, de una riqueza exagerada, tipo Bill Gates. ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Sabes muy bien lo que estás haciendo aquí, se burla mi subconsciente. Sí, quiero irme a la cama con Blaine Anderson.

—Toma —me dice tendiéndome una copa de vino.

Hasta las copas son lujosas, de cristal grueso y muy modernas. Doy un sorbo. El vino es ligero, fresco y delicioso.

—Estás muy callado y ni siquiera te has puesto rojo. La verdad es que creo que nunca te había visto tan pálido, Kurt —murmura—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Niego con la cabeza. No de comida.

—Qué casa tan grande.

—¿Grande?

—Grande.

—Es grande —admite con una mirada divertida.

Doy otro sorbo de vino.

—¿Sabes tocar? —le pregunto señalando el piano.

—Sí.

—¿Bien?

—Sí.

—Claro, cómo no. ¿Hay algo que no hagas bien?

—Sí… un par o tres de cosas.

Da un sorbo de vino sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Siento que su mirada me sigue cuando me giro y observo el inmenso salón. Pero no debería llamarlo «sala». No es un salón, sino una declaración de principios.

—¿Quieres sentarte?

Asiento con la cabeza. Me coge de la mano y me lleva al gran sofá de color crema. Mientras me siento, me asalta la idea de que parezco Tess Durbeyfield observando la nueva casa del notario Alec d'Urberville. La idea me hace sonreír.

—¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

Está sentado a mi lado, mirándome. Ha apoyado el codo derecho en el respaldo del sofá, con la mano bajo la barbilla.

—¿Por qué me regalaste precisamente _Tess, la de los d'Urberville_? —le pregunto.

Blaine me mira fijamente un momento. Creo que le ha sorprendido mi pregunta.

—Bueno, me dijiste que te gustaba Thomas Hardy.

—¿Solo por eso?

Hasta yo soy consciente de que mi voz suena decepcionada. Aprieta los labios.

—Me pareció apropiado. Yo podría empujarte a algún ideal imposible, como Angel Clare, o corromperte del todo, como Alec d'Urberville —murmura.

Sus ojos brillan, impenetrables y peligrosos.

—Si solo hay dos posibilidades, elijo la corrupción —susurro mirándole.

Mi subconsciente me observa asombrado. Blaine se queda boquiabierto.

—Kurt, deja de morderte el labio, por favor. Me desconcentras. No sabes lo que dices.

—Por eso estoy aquí.

Frunce el ceño.

—Sí. ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Desaparece por una gran puerta al otro extremo del salón. A los dos minutos vuelve con unos papeles en las manos.

—Esto es un acuerdo de confidencialidad. —Se encoge de hombros y parece ligeramente incómodo—. Mi abogado ha insistido.

Me lo tiende. Estoy totalmente perplejo.

—Si eliges la segunda opción, la corrupción, tendrás que firmarlo.

—¿Y si no quiero firmar nada?

—Entonces te quedas con los ideales de Angel Clare, bueno, al menos en la mayor parte del libro.

—¿Qué implica este acuerdo?

—Implica que no puedes contar nada de lo que suceda entre nosotros. Nada a nadie.

Lo observo sin dar crédito. Mierda. Tiene que ser malo, malo de verdad, y ahora tengo mucha curiosidad por saber de qué se trata.

—De acuerdo, lo firmaré.

Me tiende un bolígrafo.

—¿Ni siquiera vas a leerlo?

—No.

Frunce el ceño.

—Kurt, siempre deberías leer todo lo que firmas —me riñe.

—Blaine, lo que no entiendes es que en ningún caso hablaría de nosotros con nadie. Ni siquiera con Rachel. Así que lo mismo da si firmo un acuerdo o no. Si es tan importante para ti o para tu abogado… con el que es obvio que hablas de mí, de acuerdo. Lo firmaré.

Me observa fijamente y asiente muy serio.

—Buena puntualización, señor Hummel.

Firmo con gesto grandilocuente las dos copias y le devuelvo una. Doblo la otra, me la meto en el bolso y doy un largo sorbo de vino. Parezco mucho más valiente de lo que en realidad me siento.

—¿Quiere decir eso que vas a hacerme el amor esta noche, Blaine?

¡Maldita sea! ¿Acabo de decir eso? Abre ligeramente la boca, pero enseguida se recompone.

—No, Kurt, no quiere decir eso. En primer lugar, yo no hago el amor. Yo follo… duro. En segundo lugar, tenemos mucho más papeleo que arreglar. Y en tercer lugar, todavía no sabes de lo que se trata. Todavía podrías salir corriendo. Ven, quiero mostrarte mi cuarto de juegos.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¡Follo duro! Madre mía. Suena de lo más excitante. Pero ¿por qué vamos a ver un cuarto de juegos? Estoy perplejo.

—¿Quieres jugar con la Xbox? —le pregunto.

Se ríe a carcajadas.

—No, Kurt, ni a la Xbox ni a la PlayStation. Ven.

Se levanta y me tiende la mano. Dejo que me lleve de nuevo al pasillo. A la derecha de la puerta doble por la que entramos hay otra puerta que da a una escalera. Subimos al piso de arriba y giramos a la derecha. Se saca una llave del bolsillo, la gira en la cerradura de otra puerta y respira hondo.

—Puedes marcharte en cualquier momento. El helicóptero está listo para llevarte a donde quieras. Puedes pasar la noche aquí y marcharte mañana por la mañana. Lo que decidas me parecerá bien.

—Abre la maldita puerta de una vez, Blaine.

Abre la puerta y se aparta a un lado para que entre yo primero. Vuelvo a mirarlo. Quiero saber lo que hay ahí dentro. Respiro hondo y entro.

Y siento como si me hubiera transportado al siglo XVI, a la época de la Inquisición española.


	7. 7

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Ninguna**

* * *

><p>Lo primero que noto es el olor: piel, madera y cera con un ligero aroma a limón. Es muy agradable, y la luz es tenue, sutil. En realidad no veo de dónde sale, de algún sitio junto a la cornisa, y emite un resplandor ambiental. Las paredes y el techo son de color burdeos oscuro, que da a la espaciosa habitación un efecto uterino, y el suelo es de madera barnizada muy vieja. En la pared, frente a la puerta, hay una gran X de madera, de caoba muy brillante, con esposas en los extremos para sujetarse. Por encima hay una gran rejilla de hierro suspendida del techo, como mínimo de dos metros cuadrados, de la que cuelgan todo tipo de cuerdas, cadenas y grilletes brillantes. Cerca de la puerta, dos grandes postes relucientes y ornamentados, como balaustres de una barandilla pero más grandes, cuelgan a lo largo de la pared como barras de cortina. De ellos pende una impresionante colección de palos, látigos, fustas y curiosos instrumentos con plumas.<p>

Junto a la puerta hay un mueble de caoba maciza con cajones muy estrechos, como si estuvieran destinados a guardar muestras en un viejo museo. Por un instante me pregunto qué hay dentro. ¿Quiero saberlo? En la esquina del fondo veo un banco acolchado de piel de color granate, y pegado a la pared, un estante de madera que parece una taquera para palos de billar, pero que al observarlo con más atención descubro que contiene varas de diversos tamaños y grosores. En la esquina opuesta hay una sólida mesa de casi dos metros de largo —madera brillante con patas talladas—, y debajo, dos taburetes a juego.

Pero lo que domina la habitación es una cama. Es más grande que las de matrimonio, con dosel de cuatro postes tallado de estilo rococó. Parece de finales del siglo XIX. Debajo del dosel veo más cadenas y esposas relucientes. No hay ropa de cama… solo un colchón cubierto de piel roja, y varios cojines de satén rojo en un extremo.

A unos metros de los pies de la cama hay un gran sofá Chesterfield granate, plantificado en medio de la sala, frente a la cama. Extraña distribución… eso de poner un sofá frente a la cama. Y sonrío para mis adentros. Me parece raro el sofá, cuando en realidad es el mueble más normal de toda la habitación. Alzo los ojos y observo el techo. Está lleno de mosquetones, a intervalos irregulares. Me pregunto por un segundo para qué sirven. Es extraño, pero toda esa madera, las paredes oscuras, la tenue luz y la piel granate hacen que la habitación parezca dulce y romántica… Sé que es cualquier cosa menos eso. Es lo que Blaine entiende por dulzura y romanticismo.

Me giro y está mirándome fijamente, como suponía, con expresión impenetrable. Avanzo por la habitación y me sigue. El artilugio de plumas me ha intrigado. Me decido a tocarlo. Es de ante, como un pequeño gato de nueve colas, pero más grueso y con pequeñas bolas de plástico en los extremos.

—Es un látigo de tiras —dice Blaine en voz baja y dulce.

Un látigo de tiras… Vaya. Creo que estoy en estado de shock. Mi subconsciente ha emigrado, o se ha quedado mudo, o sencillamente se ha caído en redondo y se ha muerto. Estoy paralizado. Puedo observar y asimilar, pero no articular lo que siento ante todo esto, porque estoy en estado de shock. ¿Cuál es la reacción adecuada cuando descubres que tu posible amante es un sádico o un masoquista total? Miedo… sí… esa parece ser la sensación principal. Ahora me doy cuenta. Pero extrañamente no de él. No creo que me hiciera daño. Bueno, no sin mi consentimiento. Un sinfín de preguntas me nublan la mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con qué frecuencia? ¿Quién? Me acerco a la cama y paso las manos por uno de los postes. Es muy grueso, y el tallado es impresionante.

—Di algo —me pide Blaine en tono engañosamente dulce.

—¿Se lo haces a gente o te lo hacen a ti?

Frunce la boca, no sé si divertido o aliviado.

—¿A gente? —Pestañea un par de veces, como si estuviera pensando qué contestarme—. Se lo hago a hombres que quieren que se lo haga.

No lo entiendo.

—Si tienes voluntarios dispuestas a aceptarlo, ¿qué hago yo aquí?

—Porque quiero hacerlo contigo, lo deseo.

—Oh.

Me quedo boquiabierta. ¿Por qué?

Me dirijo a la otra esquina de la sala, paso la mano por el banco acolchado, alto hasta la cintura, y deslizo los dedos por la piel. Le gusta hacer daño a los hombres. La idea me deprime.

—¿Eres un sádico?

—Soy un Amo.

Sus ojos grises se vuelven abrasadores, intensos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Significa que quiero que te rindas a mí en todo voluntariamente.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, intentando asimilar la idea.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así?

—Por complacerme —murmura ladeando la cabeza.

Veo que esboza una sonrisa.

¡Complacerle! ¡Quiere que lo complazca! Creo que me quedo boquiabierta. Complacer a Blaine Anderson. Y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que sí, de que es exactamente lo que quiero hacer. Quiero que disfrute conmigo. Es una revelación.

—Digamos, en términos muy simples, que quiero que quieras complacerme —me dice en voz baja, hipnótica.

—¿Cómo tengo que hacerlo?

Siento la boca seca. Ojalá tuviera más vino. De acuerdo, entiendo lo de complacerle, pero el gabinete de tortura isabelino me ha dejado desconcertada. ¿Quiero saber la respuesta?

—Tengo normas, y quiero que las acates. Son normas que a ti te benefician y a mí me proporcionan placer. Si cumples esas normas para complacerme, te recompensaré. Si no, te castigaré para que aprendas —susurra.

Mientras me habla, miro el estante de las varas.

—¿Y en qué momento entra en juego todo esto? —le pregunto señalando con la mano alrededor del cuarto.

—Es parte del paquete de incentivos. Tanto de la recompensa como del castigo.

—Entonces disfrutarás ejerciendo tu voluntad sobre mí.

—Se trata de ganarme tu confianza y tu respeto para que me permitas ejercer mi voluntad sobre ti. Obtendré un gran placer, incluso una gran alegría, si te sometes. Cuanto más te sometas, mayor será mi alegría. La ecuación es muy sencilla.

—De acuerdo, ¿y qué saco yo de todo esto?

Se encoge de hombros y parece hacer un gesto de disculpa.

—A mí —se limita a contestarme.

Dios mío… Blaine me observa pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Kurt, no hay manera de saber lo que piensas —murmura nervioso—. Volvamos abajo, así podré concentrarme mejor. Me desconcentro mucho contigo aquí.

Me tiende una mano, pero ahora no sé si cogerla.

Rach me había dicho que era peligroso, y tenía mucha razón. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Es peligroso para mi salud, porque sé que voy a decir que sí. Y una parte de mí no quiere. Una parte de mí quiere gritar y salir corriendo de este cuarto y de todo lo que representa. Me siento muy desorientado.

—No voy a hacerte daño, Kurt.

Sé que no me miente. Le cojo de la mano y salgo con él del cuarto.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, por si aceptas.

En lugar de bajar las escaleras, gira a la derecha del cuarto de juegos, como él lo llama, y avanza por un pasillo. Pasamos junto a varias puertas hasta que llegamos a la última. Al otro lado hay un dormitorio con una cama de matrimonio. Todo es blanco… todo: los muebles, las paredes, la ropa de cama. Es aséptica y fría, pero con una vista preciosa de Westerville desde la pared de cristal.

—Esta será tu habitación. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto y tener aquí lo que quieras.

—¿Mi habitación? ¿Esperas que me venga a vivir aquí? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi tono horrorizado.

—A vivir no. Solo, digamos, del viernes por la noche al domingo. Tenemos que hablar del tema y negociarlo. Si aceptas —añade en voz baja y dubitativa.

—¿Dormiré aquí?

—Sí.

—No contigo.

—No. Ya te lo dije. Yo no duermo con nadie. Solo contigo cuando te has emborrachado hasta perder el sentido —me dice en tono de reprimenda.

Aprieto los labios. Hay algo que no me encaja. El amable y cuidadoso Blaine, que me rescata cuando estoy borracho y me sujeta amablemente mientras vomito en las azaleas, y el monstruo que tiene un cuarto especial lleno de látigos y cadenas.

—¿Dónde duermes tú?

—Mi habitación está abajo. Vamos, debes de tener hambre.

—Es raro, pero creo que se me ha quitado el hambre —murmuro de mala gana.

—Tienes que comer, Kurt —me regaña.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al piso de abajo.

De vuelta en el salón increíblemente grande, me siento muy inquieto. Estoy al borde de un precipicio y tengo que decidir si quiero saltar o no.

—Soy totalmente consciente de que estoy llevándote por un camino oscuro, Kurt, y por eso quiero de verdad que te lo pienses bien. Seguro que tienes cosas que preguntarme —me dice soltándome la mano y dirigiéndose con paso tranquilo a la cocina.

Tengo cosas que preguntarle. Pero ¿por dónde empiezo?

—Has firmado el acuerdo de confidencialidad, así que puedes preguntarme lo que quieras y te contestaré.

Estoy junto a la barra de la cocina y observo cómo abre el frigorífico y saca un plato de quesos con dos enormes racimos de uvas blancas y rojas. Deja el plato en la encimera y empieza a cortar una baguette.

—Siéntate —me dice señalando un taburete junto a la barra.

Obedezco su orden. Si voy a aceptarlo, tendré que acostumbrarme. Me doy cuenta de que se ha mostrado dominante desde que lo conocí.

—Has hablado de papeleo.

—Sí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, aparte del acuerdo de confidencialidad, a un contrato que especifique lo que haremos y lo que no haremos. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus límites, y tú tienes que saber cuáles son los míos. Se trata de un consenso, Kurt.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—Perfecto —me contesta prudentemente.

—Pero ¿no tendremos la más mínima relación? —le pregunto.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Es el único tipo de relación que me interesa.

—¿Por qué?

Se encoge de hombros.

—Soy así.

—¿Y cómo llegaste a ser así?

—¿Por qué cada uno es como es? Es muy difícil saberlo. ¿Por qué a unos les gusta el queso y otros lo odian? ¿Te gusta el queso? La señora Jones, mi ama de llaves, ha dejado queso para la cena.

Saca dos grandes platos blancos de un armario y coloca uno delante de mí.

Y ahora nos ponemos a hablar del queso… Maldita sea…

—¿Qué normas tengo que cumplir?

—Las tengo por escrito. Las veremos después de cenar.

Comida… ¿Cómo voy a comer ahora?

—De verdad que no tengo hambre —susurro.

—Vas a comer —se limita a responderme.

El dominante Blaine. Ahora está todo claro.

—¿Quieres otra copa de vino?

—Sí, por favor.

Me sirve otra copa y se sienta a mi lado. Doy un rápido sorbo.

—Te sentará bien comer, Kurt.

Cojo un pequeño racimo de uvas. Con esto sí que puedo. Él entorna los ojos.

—¿Hace mucho que estás metido en esto? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

—¿Es fácil encontrar a hombres que lo acepten?

Me mira y alza una ceja.

—Te sorprenderías —me contesta fríamente.

—Entonces, ¿por qué yo? De verdad que no lo entiendo.

—Kurt, ya te lo he dicho. Tienes algo. No puedo apartarme de ti. —Sonríe irónicamente—. Soy como una polilla atraída por la luz. —Su voz se enturbia—. Te deseo con locura, especialmente ahora, cuando vuelves a morderte el labio.

Respira hondo y traga saliva.

El estómago me da vueltas. Me desea… de una manera rara, es cierto, pero este hombre guapo, extraño y pervertido me desea.

—Creo que le has dado la vuelta a ese cliché —refunfuño.

Yo soy la polilla y él es la luz, y voy a quemarme. Lo sé.

—¡Come!

—No. Todavía no he firmado nada, así que creo que haré lo que yo decida un rato más, si no te parece mal.

Sus ojos se dulcifican y sus labios esbozan una sonrisa.

—Como quiera, señor Hummel.

—¿Cuántos hombres? —pregunto de sopetón, pero siento mucha curiosidad.

—Quince.

Vaya, menos de las que pensaba.

—¿Durante largos periodos de tiempo?

—Algunos sí.

—¿Alguna vez has hecho daño a alguno?

—Sí.

¡Maldita sea!

—¿Grave?

—No.

—¿Me harás daño a mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Si vas a hacerme daño físicamente.

—Te castigaré cuando sea necesario, y será doloroso.

Creo que estoy mareándome. Tomo otro sorbo de vino. El alcohol me dará valor.

—¿Alguna vez te han pegado? —le pregunto.

—Sí.

Vaya, me sorprende. Antes de que haya podido preguntarle por esta última revelación, interrumpe el curso de mis pensamientos.

—Vamos a hablar a mi estudio. Quiero mostrarte algo.

Me cuesta mucho procesar todo esto. He sido tan inocente que pensaba que pasaría una noche de pasión desenfrenada en la cama de este hombre, y aquí estamos, negociando un extraño acuerdo.

Lo sigo hasta su estudio, una amplia habitación con otro ventanal desde el techo hasta el suelo que da al balcón. Se sienta a la mesa, me indica con un gesto que tome asiento en una silla de cuero frente a él y me tiende una hoja de papel.

—Estas son las normas. Podemos cambiarlas. Forman parte del contrato, que también te daré. Léelas y las comentamos.

**NORMAS**

_Obediencia:_

El sumiso obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. El sumiso aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

_Sueño:_

El sumiso garantizará que duerme como mínimo siete horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

_Comida:_

Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, el sumiso comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). El sumiso no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

_Ropa:_

Durante la vigencia del contrato, el sumiso solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá al sumiso un presupuesto para ropa, que el sumiso debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará al sumiso a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, el sumiso se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

_Ejercicio:_

El Amo proporcionará al sumiso un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y el sumiso. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de el sumiso.

_Higiene personal y belleza:_

El sumiso estará limpio y depilado en todo momento. El sumoso irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno.

_Seguridad personal:_

El sumiso no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

_Cualidades personales:_

El sumiso solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. El sumiso se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente.

**El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.**

Madre mía_. _

—¿Límites infranqueables? —le pregunto.

—Sí. Lo que no harás tú y lo que no haré yo. Tenemos que especificarlo en nuestro acuerdo.

—No estoy seguro de que vaya a aceptar dinero para ropa. No me parece bien.

Me muevo incómodo. La palabra «puto» me resuena en la cabeza.

—Quiero gastar dinero en ti. Déjame comprarte ropa. Quizá necesite que me acompañes a algún acto, y quiero que vayas bien vestido. Estoy seguro de que con tu sueldo, cuando encuentres trabajo, no podrás costearte la ropa que me gustaría que llevaras.

—¿No tendré que llevarla cuando no esté contigo?

—No.

—De acuerdo.

Hazte a la idea de que será como un uniforme.

—No quiero hacer ejercicio cuatro veces por semana.

—Kurt, necesito que estés ágil, fuerte y resistente. Confía en mí. Tienes que hacer ejercicio.

—Pero seguro que no cuatro veces por semana. ¿Qué te parece tres?

—Quiero que sean cuatro.

—Creía que esto era una negociación.

Frunce los labios.

—De acuerdo, señor Hummel, vuelve a tener razón. ¿Qué te parece una hora tres días por semana, y media hora otro día?

—Tres días, tres horas. Me da la impresión de que te ocuparás de que haga ejercicio cuando esté aquí.

Sonríe perversamente y le brillan los ojos, como si se sintiera aliviado.

—Sí, lo haré. De acuerdo. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres hacer las prácticas en mi empresa? Eres bueno negociando.

—No, no creo que sea buena idea.

Observo la hoja con sus normas. ¡Depilarme! ¿Depilarme el qué? ¿Todo? ¡Uf!

—Pasemos a los límites. Estos son los míos —me dice tendiéndome otra hoja de papel.

**LÍMITES INFRANQUEABLES**

Actos con fuego.

Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos.

Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre.

Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico.

Actos con niños y animales.

Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel.

Actos relativos al control de la respiración.

Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

Uf. ¡Tiene que escribirlos! Por supuesto… todos estos límites parecen sensatos y necesarios, la verdad… Seguramente cualquier persona en su sano juicio no querría meterse en este tipo de cosas. Pero se me ha revuelto el estómago.

—¿Quieres añadir algo? —me pregunta amablemente.

Mierda. No tengo ni idea. Estoy totalmente perpleja. Me mira y arruga la frente.

—¿Hay algo que no quieras hacer?

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué es eso de que no lo sabes?

Me remuevo incómodo y me muerdo el labio.

—Nunca he hecho cosas así.

—Bueno, ¿ha habido algo que no te ha gustado hacer en el sexo?

Por primera vez en lo que parecen siglos, me ruborizo.

—Puedes decírmelo, Kurt. Si no somos sinceros, no va a funcionar.

Vuelvo a removerme incómoda y me contemplo los dedos nudosos.

—Dímelo —me pide.

—Bueno… Nunca me he acostado con nadie, así que no lo sé —le digo en voz baja.

Levanto los ojos hacia él, que me mira boquiabierto, paralizado y pálido, muy pálido.

—¿Nunca? —susurra.

Asiento.

—¿Eres virgen?

Asiento con la cabeza y vuelvo a ruborizarme. Cierra los ojos y parece estar contando hasta diez. Cuando los abre, me mira enfadado.

—¿Por qué cojones no me lo habías dicho? —gruñe.


	8. 8

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Interacciones sexuales Kurt/Blaine ( Klex ;) )**

* * *

><p>Blaine recorre su estudio de un lado a otro pasándose las manos por el pelo. Las dos manos… lo que quiere decir que está doblemente enfadado. Su férreo control habitual parece haberse resquebrajado.<p>

—No entiendo por qué no me lo has dicho —me riñe.

—No ha salido el tema. No tengo por costumbre ir contando por ahí mi vida sexual. Además… apenas nos conocemos.

Me contemplo las manos. ¿Por qué me siento culpable? ¿Por qué está tan rabioso? Lo miro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes mucho más de mí —me dice bruscamente. Y aprieta los labios—. Sabía que no tenías mucha experiencia, pero… ¡virgen! —Lo dice como si fuera un insulto—. Mierda, Kurt, acabo de mostrarte… —se queja—. Que Dios me perdone. ¿Te han besado alguna vez, sin contarme a mí?

—Pues claro —le contesto intentando parecer ofendido.

Vale… quizá un par de veces.

—¿Y no has perdido la cabeza por ningún chico guapo? De verdad que no lo entiendo. Tienes veintiún años, casi veintidós. Eres guapo.

Vuelve a pasarse la mano por el pelo.

Guapo. Me ruborizo de alegría. Blaine Anderson me considera guapo. Entrelazo los dedos y los miro fijamente intentando disimular mi estúpida sonrisa. Quizá es miope. Mi adormecido subconsciente asoma la cabeza. ¿Dónde estaba cuando lo necesitaba?

—¿Y de verdad estás hablando de lo que quiero hacer cuando no tienes experiencia? —Junta las cejas—. ¿Por qué has eludido el sexo? Cuéntamelo, por favor.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nadie me ha… en fin…

Nadie me ha hecho sentir así, solo tú. Y resulta que tú eres una especie de monstruo.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo? —le susurro.

—No estoy enfadado contigo. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Había dado por sentado… —Suspira, me mira detenidamente y mueve la cabeza—. ¿Quieres marcharte? —me pregunta en tono dulce.

—No, a menos que tú quieras que me marche —murmuro.

No, por favor… No quiero marcharme.

—Claro que no. Me gusta tenerte aquí —me dice frunciendo el ceño, y echa un vistazo al reloj—. Es tarde. —Y vuelve a levantar los ojos hacia mí—. Estás mordiéndote el labio —me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativo.

—Perdona.

—No te disculpes. Es solo que yo también quiero morderlo… fuerte.

Me quedo boquiabierto… ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas y pretender que no me afecten?

—Ven —murmura.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos a arreglar la situación ahora mismo.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué situación?

—Tu situación, Kurt. Voy a hacerte el amor, ahora.

—Oh.

Siento que el suelo se mueve. Soy una situación. Contengo la respiración.

—Si quieres, claro. No quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Creía que no hacías el amor. Creía que tú solo follabas duro.

Trago saliva. De pronto se me ha secado la boca.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa que me recorre el cuerpo hasta llegar a…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, o quizá combinar las dos cosas. Ya veremos. De verdad quiero hacerte el amor. Ven a la cama conmigo, por favor. Quiero que nuestro acuerdo funcione, pero tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote. Podemos empezar tu entrenamiento esta noche… con lo básico. No quiere decir que venga con flores y corazones. Es un medio para llegar a un fin, pero quiero ese fin y espero que tú lo quieras también —me dice con mirada intensa.

Me ruborizo… Madre mía… Mis deseos se hacen realidad.

—Pero no he hecho todo lo que pides en tu lista de normas —le digo con voz entrecortada e insegura.

—Olvídate de las normas. Olvídate de todos esos detalles por esta noche. Te deseo. Te he deseado desde que te caíste en mi despacho, y sé que tú también me deseas. No estarías aquí charlando tranquilamente sobre castigos y límites infranqueables si no me desearas. Kurt, por favor, quédate conmigo esta noche.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, ardientes… excitados, y la cojo. Tira de mí hasta rodearme entre sus brazos. El movimiento me pilla por sorpresa y de pronto siento todo su cuerpo pegado al mío. Me recorre la nuca con los dedos, me coge del pelo y tira suavemente para obligarme a levantar la cara. Está mirándome.

—Eres un chico muy valiente —me susurra—. Me tienes fascinado.

Sus palabras son como un artilugio incendiario. Me arde la sangre. Se inclina, me besa suavemente y me chupa el labio inferior.

—Quiero morder este labio —murmura sin despegarse de mi boca.

Y tira de él con los dientes cuidadosamente. Gimo y sonríe.

—Por favor, Kurt, déjame hacerte el amor.

—Sí —susurro.

Para eso estoy aquí. Veo su sonrisa triunfante cuando me suelta, me coge de la mano y me conduce a través de la casa.

Su dormitorio es grande. Desde los ventanales se ven los iluminados rascacielos de Westerville. Las paredes son blancas, y los accesorios, azul claro. La enorme cama es ultramoderna, de madera maciza de color gris, con cuatro postes pero sin dosel. En la pared de la cabecera hay un impresionante paisaje marino.

Estoy temblando como una hoja. Ya está. Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, voy a hacerlo, y nada menos que con Blaine Anderson. Respiro entrecortadamente y no puedo apartar los ojos de él. Se quita el reloj y lo deja encima de una cómoda a juego con la cama. Luego se quita la americana y la deja en una silla. Lleva la camisa blanca de lino y unos vaqueros. Es guapo hasta perder el sentido. Su pelo cobrizo está alborotado y le cuelga la camisa… Sus ojos verdes avellanas son audaces y brillantes. Se quita las Converse y se inclina para quitarse también los calcetines. Los pies de Blaine Anderson… Uau… ¿Qué tendrán los pies descalzos? Se gira y me mira con expresión dulce. Abre el primer cajón y saca una caja de condones y lubricante. Me mira fijamente.

—Tienes que estar preparado —murmura—. ¿Quieres que cierre las persianas?

—No me importa —susurro—. Creía que no permitías a nadie dormir en tu cama.

—¿Quién ha dicho que vamos a dormir? —murmura.

—Oh.

Madre mía.

Se acerca a mí despacio. Está muy seguro de sí mismo, muy sexy, y le brillan los ojos. El corazón se me dispara y la sangre me bombea por todo el cuerpo. El deseo, un deseo caliente e intenso, me invade el vientre. Se detiene frente a mí y me mira a los ojos. Oh, es tan sexy…

—Vamos a quitarte la chaqueta, si te parece —me dice en voz baja.

Agarra las solapas y muy suavemente me desliza la chaqueta por los hombros y la deja en la silla.

—¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que te deseo, Kurt Humel? —me susurra.

Se me corta la respiración. No puedo apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Alza una mano y me pasa suavemente los dedos por la mejilla hasta el mentón.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que voy a hacerte? —añade acariciándome la barbilla.

Los músculos de mi parte más profunda y oscura se tensan con infinito placer. El dolor es tan dulce y tan agudo que quiero cerrar los ojos, pero los suyos, que me miran ardientes, me hipnotizan. Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios exigentes, firmes y lentos se acoplan a los míos. Empieza a desabrocharme la blusa besándome ligeramente la mandíbula, la barbilla y las comisuras de la boca. Me la quita muy despacio y la deja caer al suelo. Se aparta un poco y me observa.

—Kurt… —me dice—. Tienes una piel preciosa, blanca y perfecta. Quiero besártela centímetro a centímetro.

Me ruborizo. Madre mía… ¿Por qué me dijo que no podía hacer el amor? Haré lo que me pida. —Me gustan los castaños —murmura.

Mete las dos manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta la cabeza. Su beso es exigente, su lengua y sus labios, persuasivos. Gimo y mi lengua indecisa se encuentra con la suya. Me rodea con sus brazos, me acerca su cuerpo y me aprieta muy fuerte. Una mano sigue en mi pelo, y la otra me recorre la columna hasta la cintura y sigue avanzando, sigue la curva de mi trasero y me empuja suavemente contra sus caderas. Siento su erección, que empuja lánguidamente contra la mía.

Vuelvo a gemir sin apartar los labios de su boca. Apenas puedo resistir las desenfrenadas sensaciones que me devastan el cuerpo. Lo deseo con locura. Lo cojo por los brazos y siento sus bíceps. Es sorprendentemente fuerte… musculoso. Con gesto indeciso, subo las manos hasta su cara y su pelo alborotado, que es muy suave. Tiro suavemente de él, y Blaine gime. Me conduce despacio hacia la cama, hasta que la siento detrás de las rodillas. Creo que va a empujarme, pero no lo hace. Me suelta y de pronto se arrodilla. Me sujeta las caderas con las dos manos y desliza la lengua por mi ombligo, avanza hasta la cadera mordisqueándome y después me recorre la barriga en dirección a la otra cadera.

—Ah —gimo.

No esperaba verlo de rodillas frente a mí y sentir su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es excitante. Apoyo las manos en su pelo y tiro suavemente intentando calmar mi acelerada respiración. Levanta la cara y sus ardientes ojos grises me miran a través de las pestañas, increíblemente largas. Sube las manos, me desabrocha el botón de los vaqueros y me baja lentamente la cremallera. Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce muy despacio las manos en mi pantalón, las pega a mi cuerpo, las desliza hasta el trasero y avanza hasta los muslos arrastrando con ellas los vaqueros. No puedo dejar de mirarlo. Se detiene y, sin apartar los ojos de mí ni un segundo, se lame los labios. Se inclina hacia delante y pasa la nariz por el vértice en el que se unen mis muslos. Lo siento junto a mi erección.

—Hueles muy bien —murmura.

Cierra los ojos, con expresión de puro placer, y siento como una sacudida. Extiende un brazo, tira del edredón, me empuja suavemente y caigo sobre la cama.

Todavía de rodillas, me coge un pie, me desabrocha la Converse y me la quita, junto con el calcetín. Me apoyo en los codos y me incorporo para ver lo que hace. Jadeo, muerto de deseo. Me agarra el pie por el talón y me recorre el empeine con la uña del pulgar. Es casi doloroso, pero siento que el recorrido se proyecta sobre mi ingle. Gimo. Sin apartar los ojos de mí, vuelve a recorrerme el empeine, esta vez con la lengua, y después con los dientes. Mierda. ¿Cómo puedo sentirlo entre las piernas? Caigo sobre la cama gimiendo. Oigo su risa ahogada.

—Kurt, no te imaginas lo que podría hacer contigo —me susurra.

Me quita la otra zapatilla y el calcetín, y después se levanta y me quita los vaqueros. Estoy tumbado en su cama, en boxers, y él me mira detenidamente.

—Eres muy hermoso, Kurt Hummel. Me muero por estar dentro de ti.

¡Vaya manera de hablar! Es todo un seductor. Me corta la respiración.

—Muéstrame cómo te das placer.

¿Qué? Frunzo el ceño.

—No seas tímida, Kurt. Muéstramelo —me susurra.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir —le contesto con voz ronca, tan empapada de deseo que apenas la reconozco.

—¿Cómo te corres solo? Quiero verlo.

Muevo la cabeza.

—No me corro solo —murmuro.

Alza las cejas, atónito por un momento, sus ojos se vuelven impenetrables y niega con la cabeza como si no pudiera creérselo.

—Bueno, veremos qué podemos hacer —me dice en voz baja, desafiante, en un tono de amenaza exquisitamente sensual.

Se desabrocha los botones de los vaqueros y se los quita despacio sin apartar los ojos de los míos. Se inclina sobre mí, me agarra de los tobillos, me separa rápidamente las piernas y avanza por la cama entre ellas. Se queda suspendido encima de mí. Me retuerzo de deseo.

—No te muevas —murmura.

Se inclina, me besa la parte interior de un muslo y va subiendo, sin dejar de besarme, hasta mis boxers.

Ay… No puedo quedarme quieta. ¿Cómo no voy a moverme? Me retuerzo debajo de él.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar para que aprendas a quedarte quieta, nena.

Sigue besándome la barriga y me introduce la lengua en el ombligo. Sus labios ascienden hacia el torso. Me arde la piel. Estoy sofocado. Por un momento siento mucho calor, luego frío, y araño la sábana sobre la que estoy tumbado. Blaine se tumba a mi lado y me recorre con la mano desde la cadera hasta el pecho, pasando por la cintura. Me observa con expresión impenetrable y me coge la mano, entrelazando los dedos.

—Encajan perfectamente, Kurt —murmura.

Me acaricia el pecho y empieza a jugar con uno de mis pezones. Desplaza el dedo a mi otro pezón y repite el proceso. Éstes se me endurecen bajo su insistente mirada.

Me chupa suavemente un pezón, desliza una mano al otro, y con el pulgar rodea muy despacio el otro pezón y tira de él. Gimo y siento que una dulce sensación me desciende hasta la ingle. Estoy muy húmedo. Oh, por favor, suplico para mis adentros agarrando con fuerza la sábana. Cierra los labios alrededor de mi otro pezón, y cuando lo lame, casi siento una convulsión.

—Vamos a ver si conseguimos que te corras así —me susurra.

Y sigue con su lenta y sensual incursión. Mis pezones sienten sus hábiles dedos y sus labios, que encienden mis terminaciones nerviosas hasta el punto de que todo mi cuerpo gime en una dulce agonía, pero él no se detiene.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás, con la boca abierta, y gimo. Siento las piernas entumecidas. Maldita sea, ¿qué está pasándome?

—Déjate ir, bebé —murmura.

Me aprieta un pezón con los dientes, con el pulgar y el índice tira fuerte del otro, y me dejo caer en sus manos. Mi cuerpo se agita y estalla en mil pedazos. Me besa profundamente, metiéndome la lengua en la boca para absorber mis gritos.

¡Dios mío! Ha sido fantástico. Ahora ya sé a qué viene tanto asombro ante mi reacción. Me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha, aunque estoy segura de que no es más que gratitud y admiración por mí.

—Eres muy receptivo —me dice—. Tendrás que aprender a controlarlo, y será muy divertido enseñarte.

Vuelve a besarme.

Mi respiración es todavía irregular mientras me recupero del orgasmo. Desliza una mano hasta mi cintura, mis caderas, y la posa en mis partes íntimas… Ay. Me coje el miembro y empieza a masturbarlo. Cierra los ojos por un instante y contiene la respiración.

—Estás muy húmedo. No sabes cuánto te deseo.

Introduce un dedo dentro de mi culo, y yo grito mientras lo saca y vuelve a meterlo. Sigue introduciéndome el dedo, cada vez con más fuerza. Gimo.

De repente se sienta, me quita los boxers y los tira al suelo. Se quita él también liberando su erección. ¡Madre mía! Alarga el brazo hasta la mesita de noche, coge un paquetito plateado y se mueve entre mis piernas para que las abra. Se arrodilla y desliza un condón por su largo miembro. Oh, no… ¿Cómo va a entrar?

—No te preocupes —me susurra mirándome a los ojos—. Tú también te dilatas.

Se inclina apoyando las manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, de modo que queda suspendido por encima de mí. Me mira a los ojos con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos ardientes. En este momento me doy cuenta de que todavía lleva puesta la camisa.

—¿De verdad quieres hacerlo? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Por favor —le suplico.

—Levanta las rodillas —me ordena en tono suave mientras frota un poco de lubricante por encima del condón.

Obedezco de inmediato.

—Ahora voy a follarle, señor Hummel —murmura colocando la punta de su miembro erecto delante de mi culo—. Duro —susurra.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

—¡Aaay! —grito.

Al desgarrar mi virginidad, siento una extraña sensación en lo más profundo de mí, como un pellizco. Se queda inmóvil y me observa con ojos en los que brilla el triunfo.

Tiene la boca ligeramente abierta y le cuesta respirar. Gime.

—Estás muy apretado. ¿Estás bien?

Asiento con los ojos en blanco y agarrándome a sus brazos. Me siento lleno por dentro. Sigue inmóvil para que me aclimate a la invasiva y abrumadora sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí.

—Voy a moverme, bebé —me susurra un momento después en tono firme.

Oh.

Retrocede con exquisita lentitud. Cierra los ojos, gime y vuelve a penetrarme. Grito por segunda vez, y se detiene.

—¿Más? —me susurra con voz salvaje.

—Sí —le contesto.

Vuelve a penetrarme y a detenerse.

Gimo. Mi cuerpo lo acepta… Oh, quiero que siga.

—¿Otra vez? —me pregunta.

—Sí —le contesto en tono de súplica.

Y se mueve, pero esta vez no se detiene. Se apoya en los codos, de modo que siento su peso sobre mí, aprisionándome. Al principio se mueve despacio, entra y sale de mi cuerpo. Y a medida que voy acostumbrándome a la extraña sensación, empiezo a mover las caderas hacia las suyas. Acelera. Gimo y me embiste con fuerza, cada vez más deprisa, sin piedad, a un ritmo implacable, y yo mantengo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Me agarra la cabeza con las manos, me besa bruscamente y vuelve a tirar de mi labio inferior con los dientes. Se retira un poco y siento que algo crece en lo más profundo de mí, como antes. Voy poniéndome tenso a medida que me penetra una y otra vez. Me tiembla el cuerpo, me arqueo. Estoy bañado en sudor. No sabía que sería así… No sabía que la sensación podía ser tan agradable. Mis pensamientos se dispersan… No hay más que sensaciones… Solo él… Solo yo… Ay, por favor… Mi cuerpo se pone rígido.

—Córrete para mí, Kurt —susurra sin aliento.

Y me dejo ir en cuanto lo dice, llego al clímax y estallo en mil pedazos bajo su cuerpo. Y mientras se corre también él, grita mi nombre, da una última embestida se queda inmóvil, como si se vaciara dentro de mí.

Todavía jadeo, intento ralentizar la respiración y los latidos del corazón, y mis pensamientos se sumen en el caos. Uau… ha sido algo increíble. Abro los ojos. Blaine ha apoyado su frente en la mía. Tiene los ojos cerrados y su respiración es irregular. Parpadea, abre los ojos y me lanza una mirada turbia, aunque dulce. Sigue dentro de mí. Se inclina, me besa suavemente en la frente y, muy despacio, empieza a salir de mi cuerpo.

—Oooh.

Es una sensación extraña, que me hace estremecer.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —me pregunta Blaine mientras se tumba a mi lado apoyándose en un codo.

Me pasa un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja. Y no puedo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Estás de verdad preguntándome si me has hecho daño?

—No me vengas con ironías —me dice con una sonrisa burlona—. En serio, ¿estás bien?

Sus ojos son intensos, perspicaces, incluso exigentes.

Me tiendo a su lado sintiendo los miembros desmadejados, con los huesos como de goma, pero estoy relajado, muy relajado. Le sonrío. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Ahora entiendo a qué viene tanto alboroto. Dos orgasmos… todo tu ser completamente descontrolado, como cuando una lavadora centrifuga. Uau. No tenía ni idea de lo que mi cuerpo era capaz, de que podía tensarse tanto y liberarse de forma tan violenta, tan gratificante. El placer ha sido indescriptible.

—Estás mordiéndote el labio, y no me has contestado.

Frunce el ceño. Le sonrío con gesto travieso. Está imponente con su pelo alborotado, sus ardientes ojos grises entrecerrados y su expresión seria e impenetrable.

—Me gustaría volver a hacerlo —susurro.

Por un momento creo ver una fugaz expresión de alivio en su cara. Luego cambia rápidamente de expresión y me mira con ojos velados.

—¿Ahora mismo, señor Hummel? —musita en tono frío. Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la comisura de la boca—. ¿No eres un poquito exigente? Date la vuelta.

Parpadeo varias veces, pero al final me doy la vuelta. Me desliza la mano desde la espalda hasta el trasero.

—Tienes una piel realmente preciosa —murmura.

Mete una pierna entre las mías y se queda medio tumbado sobre mi espalda. Siento la presión de los botones de su camisa mientras me retira el pelo de la cara y me besa en el hombro.

—¿Por qué no te has quitado la camisa? —le pregunto.

Se queda inmóvil. Acto seguido se quita la camisa y vuelve a tumbarse encima de mí. Siento su cálida piel sobre la mía. Mmm… Es una maravilla. Tiene el pecho cubierto de una ligera capa de pelo, que me hace cosquillas en la espalda.

—Así que quieres que vuelva a follarte… —me susurra al oído.

Y empieza a besarme muy suavemente alrededor de la oreja y en el cuello. Me levanta las rodillas y se me corta la respiración… ¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Se mete entre mis piernas, se pega a mi espalda y me pasa la mano por el muslo hasta el trasero. Me acaricia despacio las nalgas y después desliza los dedos entre mis piernas.

—Voy a follarte, Kurt —murmura.

Con la otra mano me agarra del pelo a la altura de la nuca y tira ligeramente para colocarme. No puedo mover la cabeza. Estoy inmovilizado debajo de él, indefenso.

—Eres mío —susurra—. Solo mío. No lo olvides.

Su voz es embriagadora, y sus palabras, seductoras. Noto cómo crece su erección contra mi muslo.

Desliza los dedos y me acaricia suavemente el agujero, trazando círculos muy despacio. Siento su respiración en la cara mientras me pellizca lentamente la mandíbula.

—Hueles de maravilla.

Me acaricia detrás de la oreja con la nariz. Frota las manos contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez. En un instinto reflejo, empiezo a trazar círculos con las caderas, al compás de su mano, y un placer enloquecedor me recorre las venas como si fuera adrenalina.

—No te muevas —me ordena en voz baja, aunque imperiosa.

Y lentamente me introduce el pulgar y lo gira. El efecto es alucinante. Toda mi energía se concentra en esa pequeña parte de mi cuerpo. Gimo.

—¿Te gusta? —me pregunta en voz baja pasándome los dientes por la oreja.

Y empieza a mover el pulgar lentamente, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… con los dedos todavía trazando círculos.

Cierro los ojos e intento controlar mi respiración, intento absorber las desordenadas y caóticas sensaciones que sus dedos desatan en mí mientras el fuego me recorre el cuerpo. Vuelvo a gemir.

—Estás muy húmedo y eres muy rápido. Muy receptivo. Oh, Kurt, me gusta, me gusta mucho —susurra.

Quiero mover las piernas, pero no puedo. Me tiene aprisionado y mantiene un ritmo constante, lento y tortuoso. Es absolutamente maravilloso. Gimo de nuevo y de pronto se mueve.

—Abre la boca —me pide.

Y me introduce en la boca el pulgar. Pestañeo frenéticamente.

—Mira cómo sabes —me susurra al oído—. Chúpame, bebé.

Me presiona la lengua con el pulgar, cierro la boca alrededor de su dedo y chupo salvajemente. Siento el sabor salado de su pulgar y la acidez ligeramente metálica de la sangre. Madre mía. Esto no está bien, pero es terriblemente erótico.

—Quiero follarte la boca, Kurt, y pronto lo haré —me dice con voz ronca, salvaje, y respiración entrecortada.

¡Follarme la boca! Gimo y le muerdo. Pega un grito ahogado y me tira del pelo con más fuerza, me hace daño, así que le suelto el dedo.

—Mi niño traviesa —susurra.

Alarga la mano hacia la mesita de noche y coge otro paquetito plateado.

—Quieta, no te muevas —me ordena soltándome el pelo.

Rasga el paquetito plateado mientras yo jadeo y siento el calor recorriendo mis venas. La espera es excitante. Se inclina, su peso vuelve a caer sobre mí y me agarra del pelo para inmovilizarme la cabeza. No puedo moverme. Me tiene seductoramente atrapado y está listo para volver a penetrarme.

—Esta vez vamos a ir muy despacio, Kurt —me dice.

Y me penetra despacio, muy despacio, hasta el fondo. Su miembro se extiende y me invade por dentro implacablemente. Gimo con fuerza. Esta vez lo siento más profundo, exquisito. Vuelvo a gemir, y a un ritmo muy lento traza círculos con las caderas y retrocede, se detiene un momento y vuelve a penetrarme. Repite el movimiento una y otra vez. Me vuelve loco. Sus provocadoras embestidas, deliberadamente lentas, y la intermitente sensación de plenitud son irresistibles.

—Se está tan bien dentro de ti —gime.

Y mis entrañas empiezan a temblar. Retrocede y espera.

—No, bebé, todavía no —murmura.

Cuando dejo de temblar, comienza de nuevo el maravilloso proceso.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Creo que no voy a aguantar mucho más. Mi cuerpo tenso se desespera por liberarse.

—Te quiero dolorido, bebé —murmura.

Y sigue con su dulce y pausado suplicio, adelante y atrás.

—Quiero que, cada vez que te muevas mañana, recuerdes que he estado dentro de ti. Solo yo. Eres mío.

Gimo.

—Blaine, por favor —susurro.

—¿Qué quieres, Kurt? Dímelo.

Vuelvo a gemir. Se retira y vuelve a penetrarme lentamente, de nuevo trazando círculos con las caderas.

—Dímelo —murmura.

—A ti, por favor.

Aumenta el ritmo progresivamente y su respiración se vuelve irregular. Empiezo a temblar por dentro, y Blaine acelera la acometida.

—Eres… tan… dulce —murmura al ritmo de sus embestidas—. Te… deseo… tanto…

Gimo.

—Eres… mío… Córrete para mí, bebé —ruge.

Sus palabras son mi perdición, me lanzan por el precipicio. Siento que mi cuerpo se convulsiona y me corro gritando una balbuceante versión de su nombre contra el colchón. Blaine embiste hasta el fondo dos veces más y se queda paralizado, se deja ir y se derrama dentro de mí. Se desploma sobre mi cuerpo, con la cara hundida en mi pelo.

—Joder, Kurt —jadea.

Se retira inmediatamente y cae rodando en su lado de la cama. Subo las rodillas hasta el pecho, totalmente agotado, y al momento me sumerjo en un profundo sueño.

Cuando me despierto, todavía no ha amanecido. No tengo ni idea de cuánto tiempo he dormido. Estiro las piernas debajo del edredón y me siento dolorido, exquisitamente dolorido. No veo a Blaine por ningún sitio. Me siento en la cama y contemplo la ciudad frente a mí. Hay menos luces encendidas en los rascacielos y el amanecer se insinúa ya hacia el este. Oigo música, notas cadenciosas de piano. Un dulce canción. All of me, creo, pero no estoy seguro. Echo el edredón a un lado y me dirijo sin hacer ruido al pasillo que lleva al gran salón. Blaine está sentado al piano, totalmente absorto en la melodía que está tocando. Su expresión es triste y desamparada, como la música. Toca maravillosamente bien. Me apoyo en la pared y lo escucho embelesada. Es un músico extraordinario. Está desnudo, con el cuerpo bañado en la cálida luz de una lámpara solitaria junto al piano. Como el resto del salón está oscuro, parece aislado en su pequeño foco de luz, intocable… solo en una burbuja.

Avanzo en silencio hacia él, atraída por la sublime y melancólica música. Estoy fascinada. Observo sus largos y hábiles dedos recorriendo y presionando suavemente las teclas, y pienso que esos mismos dedos han recorrido y acariciado con destreza mi cuerpo. Me ruborizo al pensarlo, sofoco un grito y aprieto los muslos. Blaine levanta sus insondables ojos verdes avellana con expresión indescifrable.

—Perdona —susurro—. No quería molestarte.

Frunce ligeramente el ceño.

—Está claro que soy yo el que tendría que pedirte perdón —murmura.

Deja de tocar y apoya las manos en las piernas.

De pronto me doy cuenta de que lleva puestos unos pantalones de pijama. Se pasa los dedos por el pelo y se levanta. Los pantalones le caen de esa manera tan sexy… Madre mía. Se me seca la boca cuando rodea tranquilamente el piano y se acerca a mí. Es ancho de hombros y estrecho de caderas, y al andar se le tensan los abdominales. Es impresionante…

—Deberías estar en la cama —me riñe.

—Un tema muy hermoso. ¿All of me?

—Sí

—Precioso.

Esboza una media sonrisa.

—A la cama —me ordena—. Por la mañana estarás agotado.

—Me he despertado y no estabas.

—Me cuesta dormir. No estoy acostumbrado a dormir con nadie —murmura.

No logro discernir cuál es su estado de ánimo. Parece algo decaído, pero es difícil asegurarlo en la oscuridad. Quizá se deba al tono del tema que estaba tocando. Me rodea con un brazo y me lleva cariñosamente a la habitación.

—¿Cuándo empezaste a tocar? Tocas muy bien.

—A los seis años.

Blaine a los seis años… Imagino a un precioso niño de pelo cobrizo y ojos verdes avellana, y se me cae la baba… Un niño de cabello alborotado al que le gusta la música increíblemente triste.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me pregunta ya de vuelta en la habitación.

Enciende una lamparita.

—Estoy bien.

Los dos miramos la cama al mismo tiempo. Las sábanas están manchadas de sangre, como una prueba de mi virginidad perdida. Me ruborizo, incómodo, y me echo el edredón por encima.

—Bueno, la señora Jones tendrá algo en lo que pensar —refunfuña Blaine frente a mí.

Me coloca la mano debajo de la barbilla, me levanta la cara y me mira fijamente. Me observa con ojos intensos. Me doy cuenta de que es la primera vez que le veo el pecho desnudo. Alargo la mano de forma instintiva. Quiero pasarle los dedos por el oscuro pelo del pecho, pero de inmediato da un paso atrás.

—Métete en la cama —me dice bruscamente. Y luego suaviza un poco el tono—: Me acostaré contigo.

Retiro la mano y frunzo levemente el ceño. Creo que no le he tocado el torso ni una sola vez. Abre un cajón, saca una camiseta y se la pone rápidamente.

—A la cama —vuelve a ordenarme.

Salto a la cama intentando no pensar en la sangre. Se tumba también él y me rodea con los brazos por detrás, de manera que no le veo la cara. Me besa el pelo con suavidad e inhala profundamente.

—Duérmete, dulce Kurt —murmura.

Cierro los ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir cierta melancolía, no sé si por la canción o su conducta. Pero Blaine Anderson tiene un lado triste.


	9. 9

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

**Interacciones sexuales Kurt/Blaine (sexo gay)**

* * *

><p>La luz que inunda la habitación me arranca del profundo sueño. Me desperezo y abro los ojos. Es una bonita mañana de mayo, con Westerville a mis pies. Uau, qué vista. Blaine Anderson está profundamente dormido a mi lado. Uau, qué vista. Me sorprende que esté todavía en la cama. Como está de cara a mí, tengo la oportunidad de examinarlo bien por primera vez. Su hermoso rostro parece más joven, relajado. Sus labios, gruesos y perfilados, están ligeramente abiertos, y el pelo, limpio y brillante, alborotado. ¿Cómo puede ser alguien tan guapo y aun así ser legal? Recuerdo su cuarto del piso de arriba… Quizá no sea tan legal. Tengo mucho en que pensar. Siento la tentación de alargar la mano y tocarlo, pero está precioso dormido, como un niño pequeño. No tengo que preocuparme de lo que digo, de lo que dice él, de sus planes, especialmente de sus planes para mí.<p>

Podría pasarme el día contemplándolo, pero tengo mis necesidades… fisiológicas. Salgo despacio de la cama, veo su camisa blanca en el suelo y me la pongo. Me dirijo a una puerta pensando que puede ser el cuarto de baño, pero lo que encuentro es un vestidor tan grande como mi habitación. Filas y filas de trajes caros, de camisas, zapatos y corbatas. ¿Para qué necesita tanta ropa? Chasqueo la lengua. La verdad es que el ropero de Rachel seguramente no tiene nada que envidiar a este. ¡Rachel! Oh, no. No me acordé de ella en toda la noche. Se suponía que tenía que mandarle un mensaje. Mierda. Va a enfadarse conmigo. Por un segundo me pregunto cómo le irá con Elliot.

Vuelvo al dormitorio, en el que Blaine sigue dormido. Abro la otra puerta. Es el cuarto de baño, más grande que mi habitación. ¿Para qué necesita tanto espacio un hombre solo? Dos lavabos, observo con ironía. Si nunca duerme con nadie, uno de los dos no se habrá utilizado.

Me miro en el enorme espejo. ¿Parezco diferente? Me siento diferente. Para ser sincero, estoy un poco dolorido, y los músculos… es como si no hubiera hecho ejercicio en la vida. En la vida has hecho ejercicio, me dice mi subconsciente, que se ha despertado y me mira frunciendo los labios y dando golpecitos en el suelo con el pie. Acabas de acostarte con él. Has entregado tu virginidad a un hombre que no te ama, que tiene planes muy raros para ti, que quiere convertirte en una especie de pervertido esclavo sexual.

¿ESTÁS LOCO?, me grita.

Sigo mirándome en el espejo y me estremezco. Tengo que asimilar todo esto. Sinceramente, me he encaprichado de un hombre guapísimo, que está forrado y que tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor esperándome. Me estremezco. Estoy desconcertado y confundido. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre, como siempre. El pelo revuelto no me queda nada bien. Intento poner orden en ese caos con los dedos, pero no lo consigo y me rindo… Quizá tenga laca en el bolso.

Me muero de hambre. Vuelvo a la habitación. El bello durmiente sigue dormido, así que lo dejo y voy a la cocina.

Oh, no… Rachel. Dejé el bolso en el estudio de Blaine. Voy a buscarlo y saco el móvil. Tres mensajes.

*Todo OK Kurt*

*Donde estas Kurt*

*Maldita sea Kurt*

Llamo a Rachel, pero no me contesta y le dejo un mensaje en el contestador diciéndole que estoy viva y que Barbazul no ha acabado conmigo, bueno, al menos no en el sentido que podría preocuparle… o quizá sí. Estoy muy confundido. Tengo que intentar aclararme y analizar mis sentimientos hacia Blaine Anderson. Es imposible. Muevo la cabeza dándome por vencido. Necesito estar solo, lejos de aquí, para pensar.

Encuentro en el bolso mi laca de pelo. ¡Sí! Saco el iPod del bolso y me pongo los auriculares. No hay nada como la música para cocinar. Me meto el iPod en el bolsillo de la camisa de Blaine, subo el volumen y empiezo a bailar.

Dios, qué hambre tengo.

La cocina me intimida un poco. Es elegante y moderna, con armarios sin tiradores. Tardo unos segundos en llegar a la conclusión de que tengo que presionar en las puertas para que se abran. Quizá debería prepararle el desayuno a Blaine. El otro día comió una tortilla… Bueno, ayer, en el Heathman. Hay que ver la de cosas que han pasado desde ayer. Abro el frigorífico, veo que hay muchos huevos y decido que quiero tortitas y beicon. Empiezo a hacer la masa bailando por la cocina.

Está bien tener algo que hacer, porque eso te concede algo de tiempo para pensar, pero sin profundizar demasiado. La música que resuena en mis oídos también me ayuda a alejar los pensamientos profundos. Vine a pasar la noche en la cama de Blaine Anderson y lo he conseguido, aunque no permita a nadie dormir en su cama. Sonrío. Misión cumplida. Genial. Sonrío. Genial, genial, y empiezo a divagar recordando la noche. Sus palabras, su cuerpo, su manera de hacer el amor… Cierro los ojos, mi cuerpo vibra al recordarlo y los músculos de mi vientre se contraen. Mi subconsciente me pone mala cara. Su manera de follar, no de hacer el amor, me grita como una arpía. No le hago caso, pero en el fondo sé que tiene razón. Muevo la cabeza para concentrarme en lo que estoy haciendo.

La cocina es de lo más sofisticado. Confío en que sabré cómo funciona. Necesito un sitio para dejar las tortitas y que no se enfríen. Empiezo con el beicon. Las notas de Don't Cry for me Argentina suenan en mis oídos. La verdad es que nunca he encajado en ningún sitio, y ahora… tengo que considerar una proposición indecente del mísmisimo rey de los inadaptados. ¿Por qué es Blaine así? ¿Por naturaleza o por educación? Nunca he conocido a nadie igual.

Meto el beicon en el grill y, mientras se hace, bato los huevos. Me vuelvo y veo a Blaine sentado en un taburete, con los codos encima de la barra y la cara apoyada en las manos. Lleva la camiseta con la que ha dormido. El pelo revuelto le queda realmente bien, como la barba de dos días. Parece divertido y sorprendido a la vez. Me quedo paralizado y me pongo rojo. Luego me calmo y me quito los auriculares. Me tiemblan las rodillas solo de verlo.

—Buenos días, señor Hummel. Está muy activo esta mañana —me dice en tono frío.

—He… He dormido bien —le digo tartamudeando.

Intenta disimular su sonrisa.

—No imagino por qué. —Se calla un instante y frunce el ceño—. También yo cuando volví a la cama.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Mucha —me contesta con una mirada intensa.

Creo que no se refiere a la comida.

—¿Tortitas, beicon y huevos?

—Suena muy bien.

—No sé dónde están los manteles individuales.

Me encojo de hombros e intento desesperadamente no parecer nervioso.

—Yo me ocupo. Tú cocina. ¿Quieres que ponga música para que puedas seguir bailando?

Me miro los dedos, perfectamente consciente de que me estoy ruborizando.

—No te cortes por mí. Es muy entretenido —me dice en tono burlón.

Arrugo los labios. Entretenido, ¿verdad? Mi subconsciente se parte de risa. Me giro y sigo batiendo los huevos, seguramente con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al momento está a mi lado y me tira del pelo

—Me encanta —susurra—

—¿Cómo quieres los huevos? —le pregunto bruscamente.

—Muy batidos —me contesta con una mueca irónica.

Sigo con lo que estaba haciendo intentando ocultar mi sonrisa. Es difícil no volverse loco por él, especialmente cuando está tan juguetón, lo cual no es nada frecuente. Abre un cajón, saca dos manteles individuales negros y los coloca en la barra. Echo el huevo batido en una sartén, saco el beicon del grill, le doy la vuelta y vuelvo a meterlo.

Cuando me vuelvo, hay zumo de naranja en la barra, y Blaine está preparando café.

—¿Quieres un té?

—Sí, por favor. Si tienes.

Cojo un par de platos y los dejo encima de la placa para mantenerlos calientes. Blaine abre un armario y saca una caja de té Twinings English Breakfast. Frunzo los labios.

—El final estaba cantado, ¿no?

—¿Tú crees? No tengo tan claro que hayamos llegado todavía al final, señor Hummel —murmura.

¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Habla de nuestra negociación? Bueno… quiero decir… de nuestra relación… o lo que sea. Sigue igual de críptico que siempre. Sirvo el desayuno en los platos calientes, que dejo encima de los manteles individuales. Abro el frigorífico y saco sirope de arce.

Miro a Blaine, que está esperando a que me siente.

—Señor Hummel —me dice señalando un taburete.

—Señor Anderson.

Asiento dándole las gracias. Al sentarme hago una ligera mueca de dolor.

—¿Estás muy dolorido? —me pregunta mientras toma también asiento él.

Me ruborizo. ¿Por qué me hace preguntas tan personales?

—Bueno, a decir verdad, no tengo con qué compararlo —le contesto—. ¿Querías ofrecerme tu compasión? —le pregunto en tono demasiado dulce.

Creo que intenta reprimir una sonrisa, pero no estoy seguro.

—No. Me preguntaba si debemos seguir con tu entrenamiento básico.

—Oh.

Lo miro estupefacto, contengo la respiración y me estremezco. Oh… me encantaría. Sofoco un gemido.

—Come, Kurt.

Se me ha vuelto a quitar el hambre… Más… más sexo… Sí, por favor.

—Por cierto, esto está buenísimo —me dice sonriendo.

Pincho un trocito de tortilla, pero apenas puedo tragar. ¡Entrenamiento básico! «Quiero follarte la boca». ¿Forma eso parte del entrenamiento básico?

—Deja de morderte el labio. Me desconcentras, y resulta que me he dado cuenta de que no llevas nada debajo de mi camisa, y eso me desconcentra todavía más.

Sumerjo la bolsa de té en la tetera que me ha traído Blaine. La cabeza me da vueltas.

—¿En qué tipo de entrenamiento básico estás pensando? —le pregunto.

Hablo en un volumen un poco alto, lo cual traiciona mi deseo de parecer natural, como si no me importara demasiado, y lo más tranquila posible, pese a que las hormonas están causando estragos por todo mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, como estás dolorido, he pensado que podríamos dedicarnos a las técnicas orales.

Me atraganto con el té y lo miro boquiabierto y con los ojos como platos. Me da un golpecito en la espalda y me acerca el zumo de naranja. No tengo ni idea de en qué está pensando.

—Si quieres quedarte, claro —añade.

Lo miro intentando recuperar la serenidad. Su expresión es impenetrable. Es muy frustrante.

—Me gustaría quedarme durante el día, si no hay problema. Mañana tengo que trabajar.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el trabajo?

—A las nueve.

—Te llevaré al trabajo mañana a las nueve.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Quiere que me quede otra noche?

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche. Necesito cambiarme de ropa.

—Podemos comprarte algo.

No tengo dinero para comprar ropa. Levanta la mano, me agarra de la barbilla y tira para que mis dientes suelten el labio inferior. No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta.

—Tengo que volver a casa esta noche.

Me mira muy serio.

—De acuerdo, esta noche —acepta—. Ahora acábate el desayuno.

La cabeza y el estómago me dan vueltas. Se me ha quitado el hambre. Contemplo la mitad de mi desayuno, que sigue en el plato. No me apetece comer ahora.

—Come, Kurt. Anoche no cenaste.

—No tengo hambre, de verdad —susurro.

Me mira muy serio.

—Me gustaría mucho que te terminaras el desayuno.

—¿Qué problema tienes con la comida? —le suelto de pronto.

Arruga la frente.

—Ya te dije que no soporto tirar la comida. Come —me dice bruscamente, con expresión sombría, dolida.

Maldita sea. ¿De qué va todo esto? Cojo el tenedor y como despacio, intentando masticar. Si va a ser siempre tan raro con la comida, tendré que recordar no llenarme tanto el plato. Su semblante se dulcifica a medida que voy comiéndome el desayuno. Lo observo retirar su plato. Espera a que termine y retira el mío también.

—Tú has cocinado, así que yo recojo la mesa.

—Muy democrático.

—Sí —me dice frunciendo el ceño—. No es mi estilo habitual. En cuanto acabe tomaremos un baño.

—Ah, vale.

Vaya… Preferiría una ducha. El sonido de mi teléfono me saca de la ensoñación. Es Rachel.

—Hola.

Me alejo de él y me dirijo hacia las puertas de cristal del balcón.

—Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿por qué no me mandaste un mensaje anoche?

Está enfadada.

—Perdona. Me superaron los acontecimientos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, perfectamente.

—¿Por fin?

Intenta sonsacarme información. Oigo su tono expectante y muevo la cabeza.

—Rach, no quiero comentarlo por teléfono.

Blaine alza los ojos hacia mí.

—Sí… Estoy segura.

¿Cómo puede estar segura? Está tirándose un farol, pero no puedo hablar del tema. He firmado un maldito acuerdo.

—Rach, por favor.

—¿Qué tal ha ido? ¿Estás bien?

—Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente.

—¿Ha sido tierno?

—¡Rach, por favor!

No puedo reprimir mi enfado.

—Kurtie, no me lo ocultes. Llevo casi cuatro años esperando este momento.

—Nos vemos esta noche.

Y cuelgo.

Va a ser difícil manejar este tema. Es muy obstinada y quiere que se lo cuente todo con detalles, pero no puedo contárselo porque he firmado un… ¿cómo se llama? Un acuerdo de confidencialidad. Va a darle un ataque, y con razón. Tengo que pensar en algo. Vuelvo la cabeza y observo a Blaine moviéndose con soltura por la cocina.

—¿El acuerdo de confidencialidad lo abarca todo? —le pregunto indecisa.

—¿Por qué?

Se vuelva y me mira mientras guarda la caja del té. Me ruborizo.

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas, ya sabes… sobre sexo —le digo mirándome los dedos—. Y me gustaría comentarlas con Rachel.

—Puedes comentarlas conmigo.

—Blaine, con todo el respeto…

Me quedo sin voz. No puedo comentarlas contigo. Me darías tu visión del sexo, que es parcial, distorsionada y pervertida. Quiero una opinión imparcial.

—Son solo cuestiones técnicas. No diré nada del cuarto rojo del dolor.

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuarto rojo del dolor? Se trata sobre todo de placer, Kurt. Créeme. Y además —añade en tono más duro—, tu compañera de piso está revolcándose con mi hermano. Preferiría que no hablaras con ella, la verdad.

—¿Sabe algo tu familia de tus… preferencias?

—No. No son asunto suyo. —Se acerca a mí—. ¿Qué quieres saber? —me pregunta.

Me desliza los dedos suavemente por la mejilla hasta el mentón, que levanta para mirarme directamente a los ojos. Me estremezco por dentro. No puedo mentir a este hombre.

—De momento nada en concreto —susurro.

—Bueno, podemos empezar preguntándote qué tal lo has pasado esta noche.

La curiosidad le arde en los ojos. Está impaciente por saberlo. Uau.

—Bien —murmuro.

Esboza una ligera sonrisa.

—Yo también —me dice en voz baja—. Nunca había echado un polvo vainilla, y no ha estado nada mal. Aunque quizá es porque ha sido contigo.

Desliza el pulgar por mi labio inferior.

Respiro hondo. ¿Un polvo vainilla?

—Ven, vamos a bañarnos.

Se inclina y me besa. El corazón me da un brinco y el deseo me recorre el cuerpo y se concentra… en mi parte más profunda.

La bañera es blanca, profunda y ovalada, muy de diseño. Blaine se inclina y abre el grifo de la pared embaldosada. Vierte en el agua un aceite de baño que parece carísimo. A medida que se llena la bañera va formándose espuma, y un dulce y seductor aroma a jazmín invade el baño. Blaine me mira con ojos impenetrables, se quita la camiseta y la tira al suelo.

—Señor Hummel —me dice tendiéndome la mano.

Estoy al lado de la puerta, con los ojos muy abiertos y receloso, con las manos alrededor del cuerpo. Me acerco admirando furtivamente su cuerpo. Le cojo de la mano y me sujeta mientras me meto en la bañera, todavía con su camisa puesta. Hago lo que me dice. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme si acabo aceptando su escandalosa oferta… Solo si… El agua caliente es tentadora.

—Gírate y mírame —me ordena en voz baja.

Hago lo que me pide. Me observa con atención.

—Sé que ese labio está delicioso, doy fe de ello, pero ¿puedes dejar de mordértelo? —me dice apretando los dientes—. Cuando te lo muerdes, tengo ganas de follarte, y estás dolorido, ¿no?

Dejo de morderme el labio porque me quedo boquiabierto, impactado.

—Eso es —me dice—. ¿Lo has entendido?

Me mira. Asiento frenéticamente. No tenía ni idea de que yo pudiera afectarle tanto.

—Bien.

Se acerca, saca el iPod del bolsillo de la camisa y lo deja junto al lavabo.

—Agua e iPods… no es una combinación muy inteligente —murmura.

Se inclina, agarra la camisa blanca por debajo, me la quita y la tira al suelo.

Se retira para contemplarme. Dios mío, estoy completamente desnudo. Me pongo rojo y bajo la mirada hacia las manos, que están a la altura de la barriga. Deseo desesperadamente desaparecer dentro del agua caliente y la espuma, pero sé que no va a querer que lo haga.

—Oye —me llama.

Lo miro. Tiene la cara inclinada hacia un lado.

—Kurt, eres muy guapo, todo tú. No bajes la cabeza como si estuvieras avergonzado. No tienes por qué avergonzarte, y te aseguro que es todo un placer poder contemplarte.

Me sujeta la barbilla y me levanta la cabeza para que lo mire. Sus ojos son dulces y cálidos, incluso ardientes. Está muy cerca de mí. Podría alargar el brazo y tocarlo.

—Ya puedes sentarte —me dice interrumpiendo mis erráticos pensamientos.

Me agacho y me meto en el agradable agua caliente. Oh… me escuece, y no me lo esperaba, pero huele de maravilla. El escozor inicial no tarda en disminuir. Me tumbo boca arriba, cierro los ojos un instante y me relajo en la tranquilizadora calidez. Cuando los abro, está mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo? —me atrevo a preguntarle, aunque con voz ronca.

—Sí, muévete hacia delante —me ordena.

Se quita los pantalones de pijama y se mete en la bañera detrás de mí. El agua sube de nivel cuando se sienta y tira de mí para que me apoye en su pecho. Coloca sus largas piernas encima de las mías, con las rodillas flexionadas y los tobillos a la misma altura que los míos, y me abre las piernas con los pies. Me quedo boquiabierto. Mete la nariz entre mi pelo e inhala profundamente.

—Qué bien hueles, Kurt.

Un temblor me recorre todo el cuerpo. Estoy desnudo en una bañera con Blaine Anderson. Y él también está desnudo. Si alguien me lo hubiera dicho ayer, cuando me desperté en la suite del hotel, no le habría creído.

Coge una botella de gel del estante junto a la bañera y se echa un chorrito en la mano. Se frota las manos para hacer una ligera capa de espuma, me las coloca alrededor del cuello y empieza a extenderme el jabón por la nuca y los hombros, masajeándolos con fuerza con sus largos y fuertes dedos. Gimo. Me encanta sentir sus manos.

—¿Te gusta?

Casi puedo oír su sonrisa.

—Mmm.

Desciende hasta mis brazos, luego por debajo hasta las axilas, frotándome suavemente. Me alegro mucho de que Rachel insistiera en que me depilara. Desliza las manos por mi pecho, y respiro hondo cuando sus dedos los rodean y empiezan a masajearlos suavemente. Arqueo el cuerpo instintivamente. Tengo los pezones sensibles, muy sensibles, sin duda por el poco delicado trato que recibieron anoche. No se entretiene demasiado en ellos. Desliza las manos hasta mi vientre. Se me acelera la respiración y el corazón me late a toda prisa. Siento su erección contra mi trasero. Me excita que lo que le haga sentirse así sea mi cuerpo. Claro… no tu cabeza, se burla mi subconsciente. Aparto el inoportuno pensamiento.

Se detiene y coge una toallita mientras yo jadeo pegado a él, muerta de deseo. Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, firmes y musculosos. Echa más gel en la toallita, se inclina y me frota entre las piernas. Contengo la respiración. Sus dedos me estimulan hábilmente desde dentro de la tela, una maravilla, y mis caderas empiezan a moverse a su ritmo, presionando contra su mano. A medida que las sensaciones se apoderan de mí, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos casi en blanco y la boca entreabierta. Gimo. Dentro de mí aumenta la presión, lenta e inexorablemente… Madre mía.

—Siéntelo, bebé —me susurra Blaine al oído, y me roza suavemente el lóbulo con los dientes—. Siéntelo para mí.

Sus piernas inmovilizan las mías contra las paredes de la bañera, las aprisionan, lo que le da libre acceso a la parte más íntima de mí.

—Oh… por favor —susurro.

El cuerpo se me queda rígido e intento estirar las piernas. Soy un esclavo sexual de este hombre, que no me deja mover.

—Creo que ya estás lo suficientemente limpio —murmura.

Y se detiene.

¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! Mi respiración es irregular.

—¿Por qué te paras? —le pregunto jadeando.

—Porque tengo otros planes para ti, Kurt.

¿Qué…? Vaya… pero… estaba… No es justo.

—Date la vuelta. Yo también tengo que lavarme —murmura.

¡Oh! Me doy la vuelta y me quedo pasmada al ver que se agarra con fuerza el miembro erecto. Abro la boca.

—Quiero que, para empezar, conozcas bien la parte más valiosa de mi cuerpo, mi favorita. Le tengo mucho cariño.

Es enorme, cada vez más. El miembro erecto queda por encima del agua, que le llega a las caderas. Levanto los ojos un segundo y observo su sonrisa perversa. Le divierte mi expresión atónito. Me doy cuenta de que estoy mirando fijamente su miembro. Trago saliva. ¡Todo eso ha estado dentro de mí! Parece imposible. Quiere que lo toque. Mmm… de acuerdo, adelante.

Le sonrío, cojo el gel y me echo un chorrito en la mano. Hago lo mismo que él: me froto el jabón en las manos hasta que se forma espuma. No aparto los ojos de los suyos. Entreabro los labios para que me resulte más fácil respirar… y deliberadamente me muerdo el labio inferior y luego paso la lengua por encima, por la zona que acabo de morderme. Me mira con ojos serios, impenetrables, que se abren mientras deslizo la lengua por el labio. Me inclino y le rodeo el miembro con una mano, imitando la manera en que se lo agarra él mismo. Cierra un momento los ojos. Uau… es mucho más duro de lo que pensaba. Aprieto y él coloca su mano sobre la mía.

—Así —susurra.

Y mueve la mano arriba y abajo sujetándome con fuerza los dedos, que a su vez aprietan con fuerza su miembro. Cierra de nuevo los ojos y contiene la respiración. Cuando vuelve a abrirlos, su mirada es de un verde avellana abrasador.

—Muy bien, bebé.

Me suelta la mano, deja que siga yo sola y cierra los ojos mientras la muevo arriba y abajo. Flexiona ligeramente las caderas hacia mi mano, y de forma refleja lo aprieto con más fuerza. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta se le escapa un ronco gemido. Fóllame la boca… Mmm. Lo recuerdo metiéndome el pulgar en la boca y pidiéndome que se lo chupara con fuerza. Abre la boca a medida que su respiración se acelera. Tiene los ojos cerrados. Me inclino, coloco los labios alrededor de su miembro y chupo de forma vacilante, deslizando la lengua por la punta.

—Uau… Kurt.

Abre mucho los ojos y sigo chupando.

Mmm… Es duro y blando a la vez, como acero recubierto de terciopelo, y sorprendentemente sabroso, salado y suave.

—Dios —gime.

Y vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Introduzco la boca hasta el fondo y vuelve a gemir. ¡Ja! El dios que llevo dentro está encantado. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo follármelo con la boca. Vuelvo a girar la lengua alrededor de la punta, y él se arquea y levanta las caderas. Ha abierto los ojos, que despiden fuego. Vuelve a arquearse apretando los dientes. Me apoyo en sus muslos y clavo la boca hasta el fondo. Siento en las manos que sus piernas se tensan. Me coge del pelo y empieza a moverse.

—Oh… bebé… es fantástico —murmura.

Chupo más fuerte y paso la lengua por la punta de su impresionante erección. Se la presiono con la boca cubriéndome los dientes con los labios. Él espira con la boca entreabierta y gime.

—Dios, ¿hasta dónde puedes llegar? —susurra.

Mmm_… _Empujo con fuerza y siento su miembro en el fondo de la garganta, y luego en los labios otra vez. Paso la lengua por la punta. Es como un polo con sabor a… Blaine Anderson. Chupo cada vez más deprisa, empujando cada vez más hondo y girando la lengua alrededor. Mmm… No tenía ni idea de que proporcionar placer podía ser tan excitante, verlo retorcerse sutilmente de deseo carnal. El dios que llevo dentro baila merengue con algunos pasos de salsa.

—Kurt, voy a correrme en tu boca —me advierte jadeando—. Si no quieres, para.

Vuelve a empujar las caderas, con los ojos muy abiertos, cautelosos y llenos de lascivo deseo… Y me desea a mí. Desea mi boca… Madre mía.

Me agarra del pelo con fuerza. Yo puedo. Empujo todavía con más fuerza y de pronto, en un momento de insólita seguridad en mí mismo, descubro los dientes. Llega al límite. Grita, se queda inmóvil y siento un líquido caliente y salado deslizándose por mi garganta. Me lo trago rápidamente. Uf… No sé si he hecho bien. Pero me basta con mirarlo para que no me importe… He conseguido que perdiera el control en la bañera. Me incorporo y lo observo con una sonrisa triunfal que me eleva las comisuras de la boca. Respira entrecortadamente. Abre los ojos y me mira.

—¿No tienes arcadas? —me pregunta atónito—. Dios, Kurt… ha estado… muy bien, de verdad, muy bien. Aunque no lo esperaba. —Frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes? No dejas de sorprenderme.

Sonrío y me muerdo el labio conscientemente. Me mira interrogante.

—¿Lo habías hecho antes?

—No.

No puedo ocultar un ligero matiz de orgullo en mi negativa.

—Bien —me dice complacido y, según creo, aliviado—. Otra novedad, señor Hummel. —Me evalúa con la mirada—. Bueno, tienes un sobresaliente en técnicas orales. Ven, vamos a la cama. Te debo un orgasmo.

¡Otro orgasmo!

Sale rápidamente de la bañera y me ofrece la primera imagen íntegra del Adonis de divinas proporciones que es Blaine Anderson. El dios que llevo dentro ha dejado de bailar y lo observa también, boquiabierto y babeando. Su erección se ha reducido, pero sigue siendo importante… Uau. Se enrolla una toalla pequeña en la cintura para cubrirse mínimamente y saca otra más grande y suave, de color blanco, para mí. Salgo de la bañera y le cojo la mano que me tiende. Me envuelve en la toalla, me abraza y me besa con fuerza, metiéndome la lengua en la boca. Deseo estirar los brazos y abrazarlo… tocarlo… pero los tengo atrapados dentro de la toalla. No tardo en perderme en su beso. Me sujeta la cabeza con las manos, me recorre la boca con la lengua y me da la sensación de que está expresándome su gratitud… ¿quizá por mi primera felación?

Se aparta un poco, con las manos a ambos lados de mi cara, y me mira a los ojos. Parece perdido.

—Dime que sí —susurra fervientemente.

Frunzo el ceño, porque no lo entiendo.

—¿A qué?

—A nuestro acuerdo. A ser mía. Por favor, Kurt —susurra suplicante, recalcando el «por favor» y mi nombre.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión, y luego se aparta y me mira parpadeando. Me coge de la mano y me conduce de vuelta al dormitorio. Me tambaleo un poco, así que lo sigo mansamente, aturdida. Lo desea de verdad.

Ya en el dormitorio, me observa junto a la cama.

—¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta de pronto.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, y de pronto me doy cuenta de que efectivamente confío en él. ¿Qué va a hacerme ahora? Una descarga eléctrica me recorre el cuerpo.

—Buen chico —me dice pasándome el pulgar por el labio inferior. Se acerca al armario y vuelve con una corbata gris de seda.

—Junta las manos por delante —me ordena quitándome la toalla y tirándola al suelo.

Hago lo que me pide. Me rodea las muñecas con la corbata y hace un nudo apretado. Los ojos le brillan de excitación. Tira de la corbata para asegurarse de que el nudo no se mueve. Tiene que haber sido boyscout para saber hacer estos nudos. ¿Y ahora qué? Se me ha disparado el pulso y el corazón me late a un ritmo frenético. Desliza los dedos por mi pelo.

Retrocedo instintivamente hasta que siento la cama detrás de las rodillas. Se quita la toalla, pero no puedo apartar los ojos de su cara. Su expresión es ardiente, llena de deseo.

—Oh, Kurt, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? —me susurra.

Me tiende sobre la cama, se tumba a mi lado y me levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—Deja las manos así. No las muevas. ¿Entendido?

Sus ojos abrasan los míos y su intensidad me deja sin aliento. No es un hombre al que quisiera hacer enfadar.

—Contéstame —me pide en voz baja.

—No moveré las manos —le contesto sin aliento.

—Buen chico —murmura.

Y deliberadamente se pasa la lengua por los labios muy despacio. Me fascina su lengua recorriendo lentamente su labio superior. Me mira a los ojos, me observa, me examina. Se inclina y me da un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

—Voy a besarle todo el cuerpo, señor Hummel —me dice en voz baja.

Me agarra de la barbilla y me la levanta, lo que le da acceso a mi cuello. Sus labios se deslizan por él, descienden por mi cuello besándome, chupándome y mordisqueándome. Todo mi cuerpo vibra expectante. El baño me ha dejado la piel hipersensible. La sangre caliente desciende lentamente hasta mi vientre, entre las piernas, hasta mi pene erecto. Gimo.

Quiero tocarlo. Muevo las manos, pero, como estoy atada, le toco el pelo con bastante torpeza. Deja de besarme, levanta los ojos y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro chasqueando la lengua. Me sujeta las manos y vuelve a colocármelas por encima de la cabeza.

—Si mueves las manos, tendremos que volver a empezar —me regaña suavemente.

Oh, le gusta hacerme rabiar.

—Quiero tocarte —le digo jadeando sin poder controlarme.

—Lo sé —murmura—. Pero deja las manos quietas.

Oh… es muy frustrante. Sus manos descienden por mi cuerpo hasta mi pecho mientras sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello. Me lo acaricia con la punta de la nariz, y luego, con la boca, da inicio a una lenta travesía hacia el sur y sigue el rastro de sus manos por el esternón hasta mi pecho. Me besa y me mordisquea uno, luego el otro, y me chupa suavemente los pezones. Maldita sea. Mis caderas empiezan a balancearse y a moverse por su cuenta, siguiendo el ritmo de su boca, y yo intento desesperadamente recordar que tengo que mantener las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—No te muevas —me advierte.

Siento su cálida respiración sobre mi piel. Llega a mi ombligo, introduce la lengua y me roza la barriga con los dientes. Mi cuerpo se arquea.

—Mmm. Qué dulce es usted, señor Hummel.

Desliza la nariz desde mi ombligo hasta mi vello púbico mordiéndome suavemente y provocándome con la lengua. De pronto se arrodilla a mis pies, me agarra de los tobillos y me separa las piernas.

Madre mía. Me coge del pie izquierdo, me dobla la rodilla y se lleva el pie a la boca. Sin dejar de observar mis reacciones, besa todos mis dedos y luego me muerde suavemente las yemas. Cuando llega al meñique, lo muerde con más fuerza. Siento una convulsión y gimo suavemente. Desliza la lengua por el empeine… y ya no puedo seguir mirándolo. Es demasiado erótico. Voy a explotar. Aprieto los ojos e intento absorber y soportar todas las sensaciones que me provoca. Me besa el tobillo y sigue su recorrido por la pantorrilla hasta la rodilla, donde se detiene. Entonces empieza con el pie derecho, y repite todo el seductor y asombroso proceso.

Me muerde el meñique, y el mordisco se proyecta en lo más profundo de mi vientre.

—Por favor —gimo.

—Lo mejor para usted, señor Hummel —me dice.

Esta vez no se detiene en la rodilla. Sigue por la parte interior del muslo y a la vez me separa más las piernas. Sé lo que va a hacer, y parte de mí quiere apartarlo, porque me muero de vergüenza. Va a chuparme el miembro. Lo sé. Pero otra parte de mí disfruta esperándolo. Se gira hacia la otra rodilla y sube hasta el muslo besándome, chupándome, lamiéndome, y de pronto está entre mis piernas, deslizando la nariz por mi miembro, arriba y abajo, muy suavemente, con mucha delicadeza. Me retuerzo… Madre mía.

Se detiene y espera a que me calme. Levanto la cabeza y lo miro con la boca abierta. Mi acelerado corazón intenta tranquilizarse.

—¿Sabe lo embriagador que es su olor, señor Hummel? —murmura.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos, introduce la nariz en mi vello púbico e inhala.

Me ruborizo, siento que voy a desmayarme y cierro los ojos al instante. No puedo verlo haciendo algo así.

Me recorre muy despacio el miembro. Oh, joder…

—Me gusta —me dice tirando suavemente de mi vello púbico—. Quizá lo conservaremos.

—Oh… por favor —le suplico.

—Mmm… Me gusta que me supliques, Kurt.

Gimo.

—No suelo pagar con la misma moneda, señor Hummel —susurra deslizándose por mi miembro—, pero hoy me ha complacido, así que tiene que recibir su recompensa.

Oigo en su voz la sonrisa perversa, y mientras mi cuerpo palpita con sus palabras, empieza a rodearme la punta con la lengua muy despacio, sujetándome los muslos con las manos.

—¡Ahhh! —gimo.

Mi cuerpo se arquea y se convulsiona al contacto de su lengua.

Sigue torturándome con la lengua una y otra vez. Pierdo la conciencia de mí misma. Todas las partículas de mi ser se concentran en el pequeño punto neurálgico por encima de los muslos. Las piernas se me quedan rígidas. Oigo su gemido mientras me introduce un dedo por el ano.

—Bebé, me encanta que estés tan mojado para mí.

Mueve el dedo trazando un amplio círculo, expandiéndome, empujándome, y su lengua sigue el compás del dedo alrededor de mi erección. Gimo. Es demasiado… Mi cuerpo me suplica que lo alivie, y no puedo seguir negándome. Me dejo ir. El orgasmo se apodera de mí y pierdo todo pensamiento coherente, me retuerzo por dentro una y otra vez. ¡Madre mía! Grito, y el mundo se desmorona y desaparece de mi vista mientras la fuerza de mi clímax lo anula y lo vacía todo.

Mis jadeos apenas me permiten oír cómo rasga el paquetito plateado. Me penetra lentamente y empieza a moverse. Oh… Dios mío. La sensación es dolorosa y dulce, fuerte y suave a la vez.

—¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en voz baja.

—Bien. Muy bien —le contesto.

Y empieza a moverse muy deprisa, hasta el fondo, me embiste una y otra vez, implacable, empuja y vuelve a empujar hasta que vuelvo a estar al borde del abismo. Gimoteo.

—Córrete para mí, bebé.

Me habla al oído con voz áspera, dura y salvaje, y exploto mientras bombea rápidamente dentro de mí.

—Un polvo de agradecimiento —susurra.

Empuja fuerte una vez más y gime al llegar al clímax apretándose contra mí. Luego se queda inmóvil, con el cuerpo rígido.

Se desploma encima de mí. Siento su peso aplastándome contra el colchón. Paso mis manos atadas alrededor de su cuello y lo abrazo como puedo. En este momento sé que haría cualquier cosa por este hombre. Soy suyo. La maravilla que está enseñándome es mucho más de lo que jamás habría podido imaginar. Y quiere ir más allá, mucho más allá, a un lugar que mi inocencia ni siquiera puede imaginar. Oh… ¿qué debo hacer?

Se apoya en los codos, y sus intensos ojos grises me miran fijamente.

—¿Ves lo buenos que somos juntos? —murmura—. Si te entregas a mí, será mucho mejor. Confía en mí, Kurt. Puedo transportarte a lugares que ni siquiera sabes que existen.

Sus palabras se hacen eco de mis pensamientos. Pega su nariz a la mía. Todavía no me he recuperado de mi insólita reacción física y lo miro con la mente en blanco, buscando algún pensamiento coherente.

De pronto oímos voces en el salón, al otro lado del dormitorio. Tardo un momento en procesar lo que estoy oyendo.

—_Si todavía está en la cama, tiene que estar enfermo. Nunca está en la cama a estas horas. Blaine nunca se levanta tarde. _

—_Señora Anderson, por favor. _

—_Taylor, no puedes impedirme ver a mi hijo. _

—_Señora Anderson, no está solo. _

—_¿Qué quiere decir que no está solo? _

—_Está con alguien. _

—_Oh… _

Hasta yo me doy cuenta de que le cuesta creérselo.

Blaine parpadea y me mira con los ojos como platos, fingiendo estar aterrorizado.

—¡Mierda! Mi madre.


	10. 10

**Máaaaaas actualizaciones here, traigo 3MSC y CSA :) Espero que os guste!**

* * *

><p>De repente sale de mi cuerpo y me estremezco. Se sienta en la cama y tira el condón usado en una papelera.<p>

—Vamos, tenemos que vestirnos… si quieres conocer a mi madre.

Sonríe, se levanta de la cama y se pone los vaqueros… sin calzoncillos. Intento incorporarme, pero sigo atado.

—Blaine… no puedo moverme.

Su sonrisa se acentúa. Se inclina y me desata la corbata, que me ha dejado la marca de la tela en las muñecas. Es… sexy. Me observa divertido, con ojos danzarines. Me besa rápidamente en la frente y me sonríe.

—Otra novedad —admite.

No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere decir.

—No tengo ropa limpia.

De pronto el pánico se apodera de mí, y teniendo en cuenta la experiencia que acabo de vivir, el pánico me parece insoportable. ¡Su madre! Maldita sea. No tengo ropa limpia y prácticamente nos ha pillado in fraganti.

—Quizá debería quedarme aquí.

—No, claro que no —me contesta en tono amenazador—. Puedes ponerte algo mío.

Se ha puesto una camiseta y se pasa la mano por el pelo revuelto. Aunque estoy muy nervioso, me quedo embobado. Su belleza es arrebatadora.

—Kurt, estarías preciosa hasta con un saco. No te preocupes, por favor. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi madre. Vístete. Voy a calmarla un poco. —Aprieta los labios—. Te espero en el salón dentro de cinco minutos. Si no, vendré a buscarte y te arrastraré lleves lo que lleves puesto. Mis camisetas están en ese cajón. Las camisas, en el armario. Sírvete tú mismo.

Me mira un instante inquisitivo y sale de la habitación.

Maldita sea, la madre de Blaine. Es mucho más de lo que esperaba. Quizá conocerla me permita colocar algunas piezas del puzle. Podría ayudarme a entender por qué Blaine es como es… De pronto quiero conocerla. Recojo mi blusa del suelo y me alegra descubrir que ha sobrevivido a la noche sin apenas arrugas. Pero si hay algo que odio es no llevar los boxers limpias. Me dirijo a la cómoda de Blaine y busco entre sus calzoncillos. Me pongo unos Calvin Klein ajustados, los vaqueros y las Converse.

Cojo la chaqueta, corro al cuarto de baño y observo mis ojos demasiado brillantes, mi cara colorada… y mi pelo. Dios mío… El pelo despeinado tampoco me queda bien. Busco un cepillo, pero solo encuentro un peine. Menos da una piedra. Me peino el pelo rápidamente, mirando desesperada la ropa que llevo. Quizá debería aceptar la oferta de Blaine. Mi subconsciente frunce los labios y articula la palabra «ja». No le hago caso. Me pongo la chaqueta y me alegro de que los puños cubran las marcas de la corbata. Nervioso, me miro por última vez en el espejo. Es lo que hay. Me dirijo al salón.

—Aquí está —dice Blaine levantándose del sofá.

Me mira con expresión cálida y agradecida. La mujer rubia que está a su lado se gira y me dedica una amplia sonrisa. Se levanta también. Va impecable, con un vestido de punto marrón claro y zapatos a juego, arreglada y elegante. Está muy guapa, y me mortifico un poco pensando que yo voy hecho un desastre.

—Mamá, te presento a Kurt Hummel. Kurt, esta es Grace Devon-Anderson .

La doctora Devon- Anderson me tiende la mano. D… ¿de Devon? Su inicial.

—Encantada de conocerte —murmura.

Si no me equivoco, en su voz hay un matiz de sorpresa, quizá de inmenso alivio, y sus ojos castaños emiten un cálido destello. Le estrecho la mano y no puedo evitar sonreír, devolverle su calidez.

—Doctora Devon- Anderson —digo en voz baja.

—Llámame Grace. —Sonríe, y Blaine frunce el ceño—. Suelen llamarme doctora Devon, y la señora Anderson es mi suegra. —Me guiña un ojo—. Bueno, ¿y cómo os conocisteis? —pregunta mirando interrogante a Blaine, incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad.

—Kurt me hizo una entrevista para la revista de la facultad, porque esta semana voy a entregar los títulos.

Mierda, mierda. Lo había olvidado.

—Así que te gradúas esta semana… —me dice Grace.

—Sí.

Empieza a sonar mi móvil. Apuesto a que es Rachel.

—Disculpadme.

El teléfono está en la cocina. Me acerco y lo cojo de la barra sin mirar quién me llama.

—Rachel.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Kurt!

Maldita sea, es Finn. Parece desesperado.

—¿Dónde estás? Te he llamado veinte veces. Tengo que verte. Quiero pedirte perdón por lo del viernes. ¿Por qué no me has devuelto las llamadas?

—Mira, Finn, ahora no es un buen momento.

Miro muy nerviosa a Blaine, que me observa atentamente, con rostro impasible, mientras murmura algo a su madre. Le doy la espalda.

—¿Dónde estás? Rachel me ha dado largas —se queja.

—En Westerville.

—¿Qué haces en Westerville? ¿Estás con él?

—Finn, te llamo más tarde. No puedo hablar ahora.

Y cuelgo.

Vuelvo con toda tranquilidad con Blaine y su madre. Grace está en pleno parloteo.

—… y Elliot me llamó para decirme que estabas por aquí… Hace dos semanas que no te veo, cariño.

—¿Elliot lo sabía? —pregunta Blaine mirándome con expresión indescifrable.

—Pensé que podríamos comer juntos, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes, así que no quiero interrumpiros.

Coge su largo abrigo de color crema, se lo pone y le acerca la mejilla. Blaine la besa rápidamente. Ella no le toca.

—Tengo que llevar a Kurt a Portland.

—Claro, cariño. Kurt, un placer conocerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos.

Me tiende la mano con ojos brillantes, y se la estrecho.

Taylor aparece procedente… ¿de dónde?

—Señora Anderson…

—Gracias, Taylor.

La sigue por el salón y cruza detrás de ella la doble puerta que da al vestíbulo. ¿Taylor ha estado aquí todo el tiempo? ¿Cuánto lleva aquí? ¿Dónde ha estado?

Blaine me mira.

—Así que te ha llamado el fotógrafo…

Mierda.

—Sí.

—¿Qué quería?

—Solo pedirme perdón, ya sabes… por lo del viernes.

Blaine arruga la frente.

—Ya veo —se limita a decirme.

Taylor vuelve a aparecer.

—Señor Anderson, hay un problema con el envío a Darfur.

Blaine asiente bruscamente haciéndole callar.

—¿El Charlie Tango ha vuelto a Boeing Field?

—Sí, señor. —Me mira e inclina la cabeza—. Señor Hummel.

Le sonrío torpemente, se gira y se marcha.

—¿Taylor vive aquí?

—Sí —me contesta cortante.

¿Qué le pasa ahora?

Baline va a la cocina, coge su iPhone y echa un vistazo a los e-mails, supongo. Está muy serio. Hace una llamada.

—Ros, ¿cuál es el problema? —pregunta bruscamente.

Escucha sin dejar de mirarme con ojos interrogantes. Yo estoy en medio del enorme salón preguntándome qué hacer, totalmente cohibida y fuera de lugar.

—No voy a poner en peligro a la tripulación. No, cancélalo… Lo lanzaremos desde el aire… Bien.

Cuelga. La calidez de sus ojos ha desaparecido. Parece hostil. Me lanza una rápida mirada, se dirige a su estudio y vuelve al momento.

—Este es el contrato. Léelo y lo comentamos el fin de semana que viene. Te sugiero que investigues un poco para que sepas de lo que estamos hablando. —Se calla un momento—. Bueno, si aceptas, y espero de verdad que aceptes —añade en tono más suave, nervioso.

—¿Que investigue?

—Te sorprendería saber lo que puedes encontrar en internet —murmura.

¡Internet! No tengo ordenador, solo el portátil de Rachel, y, por supuesto, no puedo utilizar el de Clayton's para este tipo de «investigación».

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

—No tengo ordenador. Suelo utilizar los de la facultad. Veré si puedo utilizar el portátil de Rachel.

Me tiende un sobre de papel manila.

—Seguro que puedo… bueno… prestarte uno. Recoge tus cosas. Volveremos a Portland en coche y comeremos algo por el camino. Voy a vestirme.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —murmuro.

Solo quiero oír la voz de Rachel. Blaine pone mala cara.

—¿Al fotógrafo?

Se le tensa la mandíbula y le arden los ojos. Parpadeo.

—No me gusta compartir, señor Hummel. Recuérdelo —me advierte con estremecedora tranquilidad.

Me lanza una larga y fría mirada y se dirige al dormitorio.

Maldita sea. Solo quería llamar a Kate. Quiero llamarla delante de él, pero su repentina actitud distante me ha dejado paralizada. ¿Qué ha pasado con el hombre generoso, relajado y sonriente que me hacía el amor hace apenas media hora?

—¿Listo? —me pregunta Blaine junto a la puerta doble del vestíbulo.

Asiento, insegura. Ha recuperado su tono distante, educado y convencional. Ha vuelto a ponerse la máscara. Lleva una bolsa de piel al hombro. ¿Para qué la necesita? Quizá va a quedarse en Portland. Entonces recuerdo la entrega de títulos. Sí, claro… Estará en Portland el jueves. Lleva una cazadora negra de cuero. Vestido así, sin duda no parece un multimillonario. Parece un chico descarriado, quizá una rebelde estrella de rock o un modelo de pasarela. Suspiro por dentro deseando tener una décima parte de su elegancia. Es tan tranquilo y controlado… Frunzo el ceño al recordar su arrebato por la llamada de José… Bueno, al menos parece que lo es.

Taylor está esperando al fondo.

—Mañana, pues —le dice a Taylor.

—Sí, señor —le contesta Taylor asintiendo—. ¿Qué coche va a llevarse?

Me lanza una rápida mirada.

—El R8.

—Buen viaje, señor Anderson. Señor Hummel.

Taylor me mira con simpatía, aunque quizá en lo más profundo de sus ojos se esconda una pizca de lástima.

Sin duda cree que he sucumbido a los turbios hábitos sexuales del señor Anderson. Bueno, a sus excepcionales hábitos sexuales… ¿o quizá el sexo sea así para todo el mundo? Frunzo el ceño al pensarlo. No tengo nada con lo que compararlo y por lo visto no puedo preguntárselo a Rachel. Así que tendré que hablar del tema con Blaine. Sería perfectamente natural poder hablar de ello con alguien… pero no puedo hablar con Blaine si de repente se muestra extrovertido y al minuto siguiente distante.

Taylor nos sujeta la puerta para que salgamos. Blaine llama al ascensor.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurt? —me pregunta.

¿Cómo sabe que estoy dándole vueltas a algo? Alza una mano y me levanta la barbilla.

—Deja de morderte el labio o te follaré en el ascensor, y me dará igual si entra alguien o no.

Me ruborizo, pero sus labios esbozan una ligera sonrisa. Al final parece que está recuperando el sentido del humor.

—Blaine, tengo un problema.

—¿Ah, sí? —me pregunta observándome con atención.

Llega el ascensor. Entramos y Blaine pulsa el botón del parking.

—Bueno…

Me ruborizo. ¿Cómo explicárselo?

—Necesito hablar con Rachel. Tengo muchas preguntas sobre sexo, y tú estás demasiado implicado. Si quieres que haga todas esas cosas, ¿cómo voy a saber…? —me interrumpo e intento encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. Es que no tengo puntos de referencia.

Pone los ojos en blanco.

—Si no hay más remedio, habla con ella —me contesta enfadado—. Pero asegúrate de que no comente nada con Elliot.

Su insinuación me hace dar un respingo. Rach no es así.

—Rachel no haría algo así, como yo no te diría a ti nada de lo que ella me cuente de Elliot… si me contara algo —añado rápidamente.

—Bueno, la diferencia es que a mí no me interesa su vida sexual —murmura Blaine en tono seco—. Elliot es un capullo entrometido. Pero háblale solo de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora —me advierte—. Seguramente me cortaría los huevos si supiera lo que quiero hacer contigo —añade en voz tan baja que no estoy segura de si pretendía que lo oyera.

—De acuerdo —acepto sonriéndole aliviada.

No quiero ni pensar en que Rachel vaya a cortarle los huevos a Blaine.

Frunce los labios y mueve la cabeza.

—Cuanto antes te sometas a mí mejor, y así acabamos con todo esto —murmura.

—¿Acabamos con qué?

—Con tus desafíos.

Me pasa una mano por la mejilla y me besa rápidamente en los labios. Las puertas del ascensor se abren. Me coge de la mano y tira de mí hacia el parking.

¿Mis desafíos? ¿De qué habla?

Cerca del ascensor veo el Aud negro, pero cuando pulsa el mando para que se abran las puertas, se encienden las luces de un deportivo negro reluciente. Es uno de esos coches que debería tener tumbada en el capó a una rubia de largas piernas vestida solo con una banda de miss.

—Bonito coche —murmuro en tono frío.

Me mira y sonríe.

—Lo sé —me contesta.

Y por un segundo vuelve el dulce, joven y despreocupado Blaine. Me inspira ternura. Está entusiasmado. Los chicos y sus juguetes. Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero no puedo ocultar mi sonrisa. Me abre la puerta y entro. Uau… es muy bajo.

Rodea el coche con paso seguro y, cuando llega al otro lado, dobla su largo cuerpo con elegancia. ¿Cómo lo consigue?

—¿Qué coche es?

—Un Audi R8 Spyder. Como hace un día precioso, podemos bajar la capota. Ahí hay una gorra. Bueno, debería haber dos.

Gira la llave de contacto, y el motor ruge a nuestras espaldas. Deja la bolsa entre los dos asientos, pulsa un botón y la capota retrocede lentamente. Pulsa otro, y la voz de Bruce Springsteen nos envuelve.

—Va a tener que gustarte Bruce.

Me sonríe, saca el coche de la plaza de parking y sube la empinada rampa, donde nos detenemos a esperar que se levante la puerta.

Y salimos a la soleada mañana de mayo de Seattle. Abro la guantera y saco las gorras. Son del equipo de los Mariners. ¿Le gusta el béisbol? Le tiendo una gorra y se la pone. Paso el pelo por la parte de atrás de la mía y me bajo la visera.

La gente nos mira al pasar. Por un momento pienso que lo miran a él… Luego, una paranoica parte de mí cree que me miran a mí porque saben lo que he estado haciendo en las últimas doce horas, pero al final me doy cuenta de que lo que miran es el coche. Blaine parece ajeno a todo, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Hay poco tráfico, así que no tardamos en llegar a la interestatal 5 en dirección sur, con el viento soplando por encima de nuestras cabezas. Bruce canta que arde de deseo. Muy oportuno. Me ruborizo escuchando la letra. blaine me mira. Como lleva puestas las Ray-Ban, no veo su expresión. Frunce los labios, apoya una mano en mi rodilla y me la aprieta suavemente. Se me corta la respiración.

—¿Tienes hambre? —me pregunta.

No de comida.

—No especialmente.

Sus labios vuelven a tensarse en una línea firme.

—Tienes que comer, Kurt —me reprende—. Conozco un sitio fantástico cerca de Olympia. Pararemos allí.

Me aprieta la rodilla de nuevo, su mano vuelve a sujetar el volante y pisa el acelerador. Me veo impulsado contra el respaldo del asiento. Madre mía, cómo corre este coche.

El restaurante es pequeño e íntimo, un chalet de madera en medio de un bosque. La decoración es rústica: sillas diferentes, mesas con manteles a cuadros y flores silvestres en pequeños jarrones. CUISINE SAUVAGE, alardea un cartel por encima de la puerta.

—Hacía tiempo que no venía. No se puede elegir… Preparan lo que han cazado o recogido.

Alza las cejas fingiendo horrorizarse y no puedo evitar reírme. La camarera nos pregunta qué vamos a beber. Se ruboriza al ver a Blaine y se esconde debajo de su largo flequillo rubio para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Le gusta! ¡No solo me pasa a mí!

—Dos vasos de Pinot Grigio —dice Blaine en tono autoritario.

Pongo mala cara.

—¿Qué pasa? —me pregunta bruscamente.

—Yo quería una Coca-Cola light —susurro.

Arruga la frente y mueve la cabeza.

—El Pinot Grigio de aquí es un vino decente. Irá bien con la comida, nos traigan lo que nos traigan —me dice en tono paciente.

—¿Nos traigan lo que nos traigan?

—Sí.

Esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa ladeando la cabeza y se me hace un nudo en el estómago. No puedo evitar devolvérsela.

—A mi madre le has gustado —me dice de pronto.

—¿En serio?

Sus palabras hacen que me ruborice de alegría.

—Claro. Siempre ha pensado que era hetero.

Abro la boca al acordarme de aquella pregunta… en la entrevista. Oh, no.

—¿Por qué pensaba que eras hetero? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—Porque nunca me ha visto con una chico.

—Vaya… ¿con ninguna de los quince?

Sonríe.

—Tienes buena memoria. No, con ninguna de los quince.

—Oh.

—Mira, Kurt, para mí también ha sido un fin de semana de novedades —me dice en voz baja.

—¿Sí?

—Nunca había dormido con nadie, nunca había tenido relaciones sexuales en mi cama, nunca había llevado a un chico en el Charlie Tango y nunca le había presentado un hombre a mi madre. ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo?

La intensidad de sus ojos ardientes me corta la respiración.

Llega la camarera con nuestros vasos de vino, e inmediatamente doy un pequeño sorbo. ¿Está siendo franco o se trata de un simple comentario fortuito?

—Me lo he pasado muy bien este fin de semana, de verdad —digo en voz baja.

Vuelve a arrugar la frente.

—Deja de morderte el labio —gruñe—. Yo también —añade.

—¿Qué es un polvo vainilla? —le pregunto, aunque solo sea para no pensar en su intensa, ardiente y sexy mirada.

Se ríe.

—Sexo convencional, Kurt, sin juguetes ni accesorios. —Se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes… bueno, la verdad es que no lo sabes, pero eso es lo que significa.

—Oh.

Creía que lo que habíamos hecho eran polvos de exquisita tarta de chocolate fundido con una guinda encima. Pero ya veo que no me entero.

La camarera nos trae sopa, que ambos miramos con cierto recelo.

—Sopa de ortigas —nos informa la camarera.

Se da media vuelta y regresa enfadada a la cocina. No creo que le guste que Blaine no le haga ni caso. Pruebo la sopa, que está riquísima. Blaine y yo nos miramos a la vez, aliviados. Suelto una risita, y él ladea la cabeza.

—Qué sonido tan bonito —murmura.

—¿Por qué nunca has echado polvos vainilla? ¿Siempre has hecho… bueno… lo que hagas? —le pregunto intrigada.

Asiente lentamente.

—Más o menos —me contesta con cautela.

Por un momento frunce el ceño y parece librar una especie de batalla interna.

Luego levanta los ojos, como si hubiera tomado una decisión.

—Un amigo de mi madre me sedujo cuando yo tenía quince años.

—Oh.

¡Dios mío, tan joven!

—Sus gustos eran muy especiales. Fui su sumiso durante seis años.

Se encoge de hombros.

—Oh.

Su confesión me deja helado, aturdido.

—Así que sé lo que implica, Kurt —me dice con una mirada significativa.

Lo observo fijamente, incapaz de articular palabra… Hasta mi subconsciente está en silencio.

—La verdad es que no tuve una introducción al sexo demasiado corriente.

Me pica la curiosidad.

—¿Y nunca saliste con nadie en la facultad?

—No —me contesta negando con la cabeza para enfatizar su respuesta.

La camarera entra para retirar nuestros platos y nos interrumpe un momento.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunto cuando ya se ha ido.

Sonríe burlón.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

—Sí.

—Porque no quise. Solo la deseaba a él. Además, me habría matado a palos.

Sonríe con cariño al recordarlo.

Oh, demasiada información de golpe… pero quiero más.

—Si era un amigo de tu madre, ¿cuántos años tenía?

Sonríe.

—Los suficientes para saber lo que se hacía.

—¿Sigues viéndola?

—Sí.

—¿Todavía… bueno…?

Me ruborizo.

—No —me dice negando con la cabeza y con una sonrisa indulgente—. Es un buen amigo.

—¿Tu madre lo sabe?

Me mira como diciéndome que no sea idiota.

—Claro que no.

La camarera vuelve con sendos platos de venado, pero se me ha quitado el hambre. Toda una revelación. Blaine, sumiso… Madre mía. Doy un largo trago de Pinot Grigio… Blaine tenía razón, por supuesto: está exquisito. Dios, tengo que pensar en todo lo que me ha contado. Necesito tiempo para procesarlo, cuando esté sola, porque ahora me distrae su presencia. Es tan irresistible, tan macho alfa, y de repente lanza este bombazo. Él sabe lo que es ser sumiso.

—Pero no estarías con él todo el tiempo… —le digo confundido.

—Bueno, estaba solo con él, aunque no le veía todo el tiempo. Era… difícil. Después de todo, todavía estaba en el instituto, y más tarde en la facultad. Come, Kurt.

—No tengo hambre, Blaine, de verdad.

Lo que me ha contado me ha dejado aturdida.

Su expresión se endurece.

—Come —me dice en tono tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo.

Lo miro. Este hombre… abusaron sexualmente de él cuando era adolescente… Su tono es amenazador.

—Espera un momento —susurro.

Pestañea un par de veces.

—De acuerdo —murmura.

Y sigue comiendo.

Así será la cosa si firmo. Tendré que cumplir sus órdenes. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Es eso lo que quiero? Cojo el tenedor y el cuchillo, y empiezo a cortar el venado. Está delicioso.

—¿Así será nuestra… bueno… nuestra relación? ¿Estarás dándome órdenes todo el rato? —le pregunto en un susurro, sin apenas atreverme a mirarlo.

—Sí —murmura.

—Ya veo.

—Es más, querrás que lo haga —añade en voz baja.

Lo dudo, sinceramente. Pincho otro trozo de venado y me lo acerco a los labios.

—Es mucho decir —murmuro.

Y me lo meto en la boca.

—Lo es.

Cierra los ojos un segundo. Cuando los abre, está muy serio.

—Kurt, tienes que seguir tu instinto. Investiga un poco, lee el contrato… No tengo problema en comentar cualquier detalle. Estaré en Portland hasta el viernes, por si quieres que hablemos antes del fin de semana. —Sus palabras me llegan en un torrente apresurado—. Llámame… Podríamos cenar… ¿digamos el miércoles? De verdad quiero que esto funcione. Nunca he querido nada tanto.

Sus ojos reflejan su ardiente sinceridad y su deseo. Es básicamente lo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no una de los quince? Oh, no… ¿En eso voy a convertirme? ¿En un número? ¿El dieciséis, nada menos?

—¿Qué pasó con los otras quince? —le pregunto de pronto.

Alza las cejas sorprendido y mueve la cabeza con expresión resignada.

—Cosas distintas, pero al fin y al cabo se reduce a… —Se detiene, creo que intentando encontrar las palabras—. Incompatibilidad.

Se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y crees que yo podría ser compatible contigo?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya no ves a ninguna de ellos.

—No, Kurt. Soy monógamo.

Vaya… toda una noticia.

—Ya veo.

—Investiga un poco, Kurt.

Dejo el cuchillo y el tenedor. No puedo seguir comiendo.

—¿Ya has terminado? ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer?

Asiento. Me pone mala cara, pero decide callarse. Dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro de alivio. Con tanta información se me ha revuelto el estómago y estoy un poco mareado por el vino. Lo observo devorando todo lo que tiene en el plato.

Come como una lima. Debe de hacer mucho ejercicio para mantener la figura. De pronto recuerdo cómo le cae el pijama…, y la imagen me desconcentra. Me remuevo incómodo. Me mira y me ruborizo.

—Daría cualquier cosa por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo —murmura.

Me ruborizo todavía más.

Me lanza una sonrisa perversa.

—Ya me imagino… —me provoca.

—Me alegro de que no puedas leerme el pensamiento.

—El pensamiento no, Kurt, pero tu cuerpo… lo conozco bastante bien desde ayer —me dice en tono sugerente.

¿Cómo puede cambiar de humor tan rápido? Es tan volátil… Cuesta mucho seguirle el ritmo.

Llama a la camarera y le pide la cuenta. Cuando ha pagado, se levanta y me tiende la mano.

—Vamos.

Me coge de la mano y volvemos al coche. Lo inesperado de él es este contacto de su piel, normal, íntimo. No puedo reconciliar este gesto corriente y tierno con lo que quiere hacer en aquel cuarto… el cuarto rojo del dolor.

Hacemos el viaje de Olympia a Vancouver en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando aparca frente a la puerta de casa, son las cinco de la tarde. Las luces están encendidas, así que Rachel está dentro, sin duda empaquetando, a menos que Elliot todavía no se haya marchado. Blaine apaga el motor, y entonces caigo en la cuenta de que tengo que separarme de él.

—¿Quieres entrar? —le pregunto.

No quiero que se marche. Quiero seguir más tiempo con él.

—No. Tengo trabajo —me dice mirándome con expresión insondable.

Me miro las manos y entrelazo los dedos. De pronto me pongo en plan sensiblero. Se va a marchar. Me coge de la mano, se la lleva lentamente a la boca y me la besa con ternura, un gesto dulce y pasado de moda. Me da un vuelco el corazón.

—Gracias por este fin de semana, Kurt. Ha sido… estupendo. ¿Nos vemos el miércoles? Pasaré a buscarte por el trabajo o por donde me digas.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —susurro.

Vuelve a besarme la mano y me la deja en el regazo. Sale del coche, se acerca a mi puerta y me la abre. ¿Por qué de pronto me siento huérfano? Se me hace un nudo en la garganta. No quiero que me vea así. Sonrío forzadamente, salgo del coche y me dirijo a la puerta sabiendo que tengo que enfrentarme a Rachel, que temo enfrentarme a Rachel. A medio camino me giro y lo miro. Alegra esa cara, Hummel, me riño a mí mismo.

—Ah… por cierto, me he puesto unos calzoncillos tuyos.

Le sonrío y tiro de la goma de los calzoncillos para que los vea. Blaine abre la boca, sorprendido. Una reacción genial. Mi humor cambia de inmediato y entro en casa pavoneándome. Una parte de mí quiere levantar el puño y dar un salto. ¡SÍ! El dios que llevo dentro está encantado.

Rachel está en el comedor metiendo sus libros en cajas.

—¿Ya estás aquí? ¿Dónde está Blaine? ¿Cómo estás? —me pregunta en tono febril, nervioso.

Viene hacia mí, me coge por los hombros y examina minuciosamente mi cara antes incluso de que la haya saludado.

Mierda… Tengo que lidiar con la insistencia y la tenacidad de Rachel, y llevo en el bolso un documento legal firmado que dice que no puedo hablar. No es una saludable combinación.

—Bueno, ¿cómo ha ido? No he dejado de pensar en ti todo el rato… después de que Elliot se marchara, claro —me dice sonriendo con picardía.

No puedo evitar sonreír por su preocupación y su acuciante curiosidad, pero de pronto me da vergüenza y me ruborizo. Lo que ha sucedido ha sido muy íntimo. Ver y saber lo que Blaine esconde. Pero tengo que darle algunos detalles, porque si no, no va a dejarme en paz.

—Ha ido bien, Rach. Muy bien, creo —le digo en tono tranquilo, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

—¿Estás segura?

—No tengo nada con lo que compararlo, ¿verdad? —le digo encogiéndome de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—¿Te has corrido?

Maldita sea, qué directa es. Me pongo roja.

—Sí —murmuro nerviosa. Rachel me empuja hasta el sofá y nos sentamos. Me coge de las manos.

—Muy bien. —Me mira como si no se lo creyera—. Ha sido tu primera vez. Uau… Blaine debe de saber lo que se hace.

Oh, Rach, si tú supieras…

—Mi primera vez fue terrorífica —sigue diciendo, poniendo cara triste de máscara de comedia.

—¿Sí?

Me interesa. Nunca me lo había contado.

—Sí. Steve Patrone. En el instituto. Un atleta gilipollas. —Encoge los hombros—. Fue muy brusco, y yo no estaba preparada. Estábamos los dos borrachos. Ya sabes… el típico desastre adolescente después de la fiesta de fin de curso. Uf, tardé meses en decidirme a volver a intentarlo. Y no con ese inútil. Yo era demasiado joven. Has hecho bien en esperar.

—Rach, eso suena espantoso.

Parece melancólica.

—Sí, tardé casi un año en tener mi primer orgasmo con penetración, y llegas tú… y a la primera.

Asiento con timidez. El dios que llevo dentro está sentadaoen la postura del loto y parece sereno, aunque tiene una astuta sonrisa autocomplaciente en la cara.

—Me alegro de que hayas perdido la virginidad con un hombre que sabe lo que se hace. —Me guiña un ojo—. ¿Y cuándo vuelves a verlo?

—El miércoles. Iremos a cenar.

—Así que todavía te gusta…

—Sí, pero no sé qué va a pasar.

—¿Por qué?

—Es complicado, Rachel. Ya sabes… Su mundo es totalmente diferente del mío.

Buena excusa. Y creíble. Mucho mejor que «tiene un cuarto rojo del dolor y quiere convertirme en su esclavo sexual».

—Vamos, por favor, no permitas que el dinero sea un problema, Kurt. Elliot me ha dicho que es muy raro que Blaine salga con una chica.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —le pregunto en tono demasiado agudo.

¡Se te ve el plumero, Hummel! Mi subconsciente me mira moviendo su largo dedo y luego se transforma en la balanza de la justicia para recordarme que Blaine podría demandarme si hablo demasiado. Ja… ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Quedarse con todo mi dinero? Tengo que acordarme de buscar en Google «penas por incumplir un acuerdo de confidencialidad» cuando haga mi «investigación». Es como si me hubieran puesto deberes. Quizá hasta me saco un título. Me ruborizo recordando mi sobresaliente por el experimento en la bañera de esta mañana.

—Ana, ¿qué pasa?

—Estaba recordando algo que me ha dicho Blaine.

—Pareces distinta —me dice Kate con cariño.

—Me siento distinta. Dolorido —le confieso.

—¿Dolorido?

—Un poco.

Me ruborizo.

—Yo también. Hombres… —dice con una mueca de disgusto—. Son como animales.

Nos reímos los dos.

—¿Tú también estás dolorida? —le pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí… de tanto darle.

Y me echo a reír.

—Cuéntame cosas de Elliot —le pido cuando paro por fin.

Siento que me relajo por primera vez desde que estaba haciendo cola en el lavabo del bar… antes de la llamada de teléfono con la que empezó todo esto… cuando admiraba al señor Anderson desde la distancia. Días felices y sin complicaciones.

Rachel se ruboriza. Oh, Dios mío… Rachel Barbra Berry se convierte en Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Me lanza una mirada ingenua. Nunca antes la había visto reaccionar así por un hombre. Abro tanto la boca que la mandíbula me llega al suelo. ¿Dónde está Rachel? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ella?

—Kurt —me dice entusiasmada—, es tan… tan… Lo tiene todo. Y cuando… oh… es fantástico.

Está tan alterada que apenas puede hilvanar una frase.

—Creo que lo que intentas decirme es que te gusta.

Asiente y se ríe como una loca.

—He quedado con él el sábado. Nos ayudará con la mundanza.

Junta las manos, se levanta del sofá y se dirige a la ventana haciendo piruetas. La mudanza. Mierda, lo había olvidado, y eso que hay cajas por todas partes.

—Muy amable por su parte —le digo.

Así lo conoceré. Quizá pueda darme más pistas sobre su extraño e inquietante hermano.

—Bueno, ¿qué hicisteis anoche? —le pregunto.

Ladea la cabeza hacia mí y alza las cejas en un gesto que viene a decir: «¿Tú qué crees, idiota?».

—Más o menos lo mismo que vosotros, pero nosotros cenamos antes —me dice riéndose—. ¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces un poco agobiado.

—Estoy agobiado. Blaine es muy intenso.

—Sí, ya me hice una idea. Pero ¿se ha portado bien contigo?

—Sí —la tranquilizo—. Me muero de hambre. ¿Quieres que prepare algo?

Asiente y mete un par de libros en una caja.

—¿Qué quieres hacer con los libros de catorce mil dólares? —me pregunta.

—Se los voy a devolver.

—¿De verdad?

—Es un regalo exagerado. No puedo aceptarlo, y menos ahora.

Sonrío, y Rachel asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo entiendo. Han llegado un par de cartas para ti, y Finn no ha dejado de llamar. Parecía desesperado.

—Lo llamaré —murmuro evasivo.

Si le cuento a Rachel lo de Finn, se lo merienda. Cojo las cartas de la mesa y las abro.

—Vaya, ¡tengo entrevistas! Dentro de dos semanas, en Westerville, para hacer las prácticas.

—¿Con qué editorial?

—Con las dos.

—Te dije que tu expediente académico te abriría puertas, Kurt.

Rachel ya tiene su puesto para hacer las prácticas en _The Westerville Times_, por supuesto. Su padre conoce a alguien que conoce a alguien.

—¿Qué le parece a Elliot que te vayas de vacaciones? —le pregunto.

Rachel se dirige hacia la cocina, y por primera vez desde que he llegado parece desconsolada.

—Lo entiende. Una parte de mí no quiere marcharse, pero es tentador tumbarse al sol un par de semanas. Además, mi madre no deja de insistir, porque cree que serán nuestras últimas vacaciones en familia antes de que Ethan y yo empecemos a trabajar en serio.

Nunca he salido del Estados Unidos continental. Rachel se va dos semanas a Barbados con sus padres y su hermano, Ethan. Pasaré dos semanas sola, sin Kate, en la nueva casa. Será raro. Ethan ha estado viajando por el mundo desde el año pasado, después de graduarse. Por un momento me pregunto si lo veré antes de que se vayan de vacaciones. Es un tipo majísimo. El teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación.

—Será Finn.

Suspiro. Sé que tengo que hablar con él. Levanto el teléfono.

—Hola.

—¡Kurt, has vuelto! —exclama José aliviado.

—Obviamente —le contesto con cierto sarcasmo.

Pongo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Puedo verte? Siento mucho lo del viernes. Estaba borracho… y tú… bueno. Kurt, perdóname, por favor.

—Claro que te perdono, Finn. Pero que no se repita. Sabes cuáles son mis sentimientos por ti.

Suspira profundamente, con tristeza.

—Lo sé, Kurt. Pero pensé que si te besaba, quizá tus sentimientos cambiarían.

—Finn, te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí. Eres como el hermano que nunca he tenido. Y eso no va a cambiar. Lo sabes.

Siento hacerle daño, pero es la verdad.

—Entonces, ¿sales con él? —me pregunta con desdén.

—Finn, no salgo con nadie.

—Pero has pasado la noche con él.

—¡No es asunto tuyo!

—¿Es por el dinero?

—¡Finn! ¿Cómo te atreves? —le grito, atónito por su atrevimiento.

—Kurt —dice con voz quejumbrosa, en tono de disculpa.

Ahora mismo no estoy para aguantar sus mezquinos celos. Sé que está dolido, pero ya tengo bastante con lidiar con Blaine Anderson.

—Quizá podríamos tomar un café mañana. Te llamaré —le digo en tono conciliador.

Es mi amigo y le tengo mucho cariño, pero en estos momentos no estoy para aguantar estas cosas.

—Vale, mañana. ¿Me llamas tú?

Su voz esperanzada me conmueve.

—Sí… Buenas noches, Finn.

Cuelgo sin esperar su respuesta.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —me pregunta Rachel con las manos en las caderas.

Decido que lo mejor es decirle la verdad. Parece más obstinada que nunca.

—El viernes intentó besarme.

—¿Finn? ¿Y Blaine Anderson? Ana, tus feromonas deben de estar haciendo horas extras. ¿En qué estaba pensando ese imbécil?

Mueve la cabeza enfadada y sigue empaquetando.

Tres cuartos de hora después hacemos una pausa para degustar la especialidad de la casa, mi lasaña. Rachel abre una botella de vino y nos sentamos a comer entre las cajas, bebiendo vino tinto barato y viendo programas de televisión basura. La normalidad. Es bien recibida y tranquilizadora después de las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas de… locura. Es mi primera comida en dos días sin preocupaciones, sin que me insistan y en paz. ¿Qué problema tiene Blaine con la comida? Rach recoge los platos mientras yo acabo de empaquetar lo que queda en el salón. Solo hemos dejado el sofá, la tele y la mesa. ¿Qué más podríamos necesitar? Solo falta por empaquetar el contenido de nuestras habitaciones y la cocina, y tenemos toda la semana por delante.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono. Es Elliot. Rachel me guiña un ojo y se mete en su habitación dando saltitos como una quinceañera. Sé que debería estar escribiendo su discurso por haber sido la mejor alumna de la promoción, pero parece que Elliot es más importante. ¿Qué pasa con los Anderson? ¿Qué los hace tan absorbentes, tan devoradores y tan irresistibles? Doy otro trago de vino.

Hago zapping en busca de algún programa, pero en el fondo sé que estoy demorándome a propósito. El contrato echa humo dentro de mi bolso. ¿Tendré las fuerzas y lo que hay que tener para leerlo esta noche?

Apoyo la cabeza en las manos. Tanto Finn como Blaine quieren algo de mí. Con Finn es fácil, pero Blaine… Manejar y entender a Blaine es otra cosa. Una parte de mí quiere salir corriendo y esconderse. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Pienso en sus ardientes ojos verdes avellana, en su intensa y provocativa mirada, y me pongo tenso. Sofoco un grito. Ni siquiera está aquí y ya estoy a cien. No puede ser solo sexo, ¿verdad? Pienso en sus bromas amables de esta mañana, en el desayuno, en su alegría al verme encantada con el viaje en helicóptero, en cómo tocaba el piano, esa música tan triste, dulce y conmovedora…

Es un hombre muy complicado. Y ahora he empezado a entender por qué. Un chico privado de adolescencia, del que abusa sexualmente una malvada señora Robinson… No es extraño que parezca mayor de lo que es. Me entristece pensar en lo que debe de haber pasado. Soy demasiado ingenua para saber exactamente de qué se trata, pero la investigación arrojará algo de luz. Aunque ¿de verdad quiero saber? ¿Quiero explorar ese mundo del que no sé nada? Es un paso muy importante.

Si no lo hubiera conocido, seguiría tan feliz, ajena a todo esto. Mi mente se traslada a la noche de ayer y a esta mañana… a la increíble y sensual sexualidad que he experimentado. ¿Quiero despedirme de ella? ¡No!, exclama mi subconsciente… El dios que llevo dentro, sumido en un silencio zen, asiente para mostrar que está de acuerdo con ella.

Rachel vuelve al comedor sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Quizá esté enamorada. La miro boquiabierta. Nunca se ha comportado así.

—Kurtie, me voy a la cama. Estoy muy cansada.

—Yo también, Rach.

Me abraza.

—Me alegro de que hayas vuelto sano y salvo. Hay algo raro en Blaine —añade en voz baja, en tono de disculpa.

Sonrío para tranquilizarla, aunque pienso: ¿Cómo demonios lo sabe? Por eso será una buenísima periodista, por su infalible intuición.

Cojo el bolso y me voy a mi habitación con paso desganado. Los esfuerzos sexuales de las últimas horas y el total y absoluto dilema al que me enfrento me han dejado agotada. Me siento en la cama, saco con cautela del bolso el sobre de papel manila y le doy vueltas entre las manos. ¿Estoy segura de que quiero saber hasta dónde llega la depravación de Blaine? Resulta tan intimidante… Respiro hondo y rasgo el sobre con el corazón en un puño.


	11. 11

En el sobre hay varios papeles. Los saco, con el corazón latiéndome muy deprisa, me siento en la cama y empiezo a leer.

CONTRATO A día_ de 2011 («fecha de inicio»)

ENTRE EL SR. BLAINE ANDERSON, con domicilio en el Escala 301, Westerville, 98889(«el Amo»)

Y EL SR. KURT HUMMEL, con domicilio en SW Green Street 1114, apartamento 7, Ohio, 98888 («el Sumiso»)

LAS PARTES ACUERDAN LO SIGUIENTE

Los puntos siguientes son los términos de un contrato vinculante entre el Amo y el sumiso.

TÉRMINOS FUNDAMENTALES

El propósito fundamental de este contrato es permitir que el sumiso explore su sensualidad y sus límites de forma segura, con el debido respeto y miramiento por sus necesidades, sus límites y su bienestar.

El Amo y el sumiso acuerdan y admiten que todo lo que suceda bajo los términos de este contrato será consensuado y confidencial, y estará sujeto a los límites acordados y a los procedimientos de seguridad que se contemplan en este contrato. Pueden añadirse límites y procedimientos de seguridad adicionales.

El Amo y el sumiso garantizan que no padecen infecciones sexuales ni enfermedades graves, incluyendo VIH, herpes y hepatitis, entre otras. Si durante la vigencia del contrato (como se define abajo) o de cualquier ampliación del mismo una de las partes es diagnosticada o tiene conocimiento de padecer alguna de estas enfermedades, se compromete a informar a la otra inmediatamente y en todo caso antes de que se produzca cualquier tipo de contacto entre las partes.

Es preciso cumplir las garantías y los acuerdos anteriormente mencionados (y todo límite y procedimiento de seguridad adicional acordado en la cláusula 3). Toda infracción invalidará este contrato con carácter inmediato, y ambas partes aceptan asumir totalmente ante la otra las consecuencias de la infracción.

Todos los puntos de este contrato deben leerse e interpretarse a la luz del propósito y los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5

FUNCIONES

El Amo será responsable del bienestar y del entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina de el sumiso. Decidirá el tipo de entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina, y el momento y el lugar de administrarlos, atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3.

Si en algún momento el Amo no mantiene los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, el sumiso tiene derecho a finalizar este contrato inmediatamente y a abandonar su servicio al Amo sin previo aviso.

Atendiendo a esta condición y a las cláusulas 2-5, el sumiso tiene que obedecer en todo al Amo. Atendiendo a los términos acordados, los límites y los procedimientos de seguridad establecidos en este contrato o añadidos en la cláusula 3, debe ofrecer al Amo, sin preguntar ni dudar, todo el placer que este le exija, y debe aceptar, sin preguntar ni dudar, el entrenamiento, la orientación y la disciplina en todas sus formas.

INICIO Y VIGENCIA

El Amo y el sumiso firman este contrato en la fecha de inicio, conscientes de su naturaleza y comprometiéndose a acatar sus condiciones sin excepción.

Este contrato será efectivo durante un periodo de tres meses desde la fecha de inicio («vigencia del contrato»). Al expirar la vigencia, las partes comentarán si este contrato y lo dispuesto por ellos en el mismo son satisfactorios y si se han satisfecho las necesidades de cada parte. Ambas partes pueden proponer ampliar el contrato y ajustar los términos o los acuerdos que en él se establecen. Si no se llega a un acuerdo para ampliarlo, este contrato concluirá y ambas partes serán libres para seguir su vida por separado.

DISPONIBILIDAD

El sumiso estará disponible para el Amo desde el viernes por la noche hasta el domingo por la tarde, todas las semanas durante la vigencia del contrato, a horas a especificar por el Amo («horas asignadas»). Pueden acordarse mutuamente más horas asignadas adicionales.

El Amo se reserva el derecho a rechazar el servicio de el sumiso en cualquier momento y por las razones que sean. El sumiso puede solicitar su liberación en cualquier momento, liberación que quedará a criterio del Amo y estará exclusivamente sujeta a los derechos de el sumiso contemplados en las cláusulas 2-5 y 8.

UBICACIÓN

El sumiso estará disponible a las horas asignadas y a las horas adicionales en los lugares que determine el Amo. El Amo correrá con todos los costes de viaje en los que incurra la Sumisa con este fin.

PRESTACIÓN DE SERVICIOS

Las dos partes han discutido y acordado las siguientes prestaciones de servicios, y ambas deberán cumplirlas durante la vigencia del contrato. Ambas partes aceptan que pueden surgir cuestiones no contempladas en los términos de este contrato ni en la prestación de servicios, y que determinadas cuestiones podrán renegociarse. En estas circunstancias, podrán proponerse cláusulas adicionales a modo de enmienda. Ambas partes deberán acordar, redactar y firmar toda cláusula adicional o enmienda, que estará sujeta a los términos fundamentales establecidos en las cláusulas 2-5.

AMO

15.1. El Amo debe priorizar en todo momento la salud y la seguridad de el sumiso. El Amo en ningún momento exigirá, solicitará, permitirá ni pedirá a el sumiso que participe en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2 o en toda actividad que cualquiera de las dos partes considere insegura. El Amo no llevará a cabo, ni permitirá que se lleve a cabo, ninguna actividad que pueda herir gravemente a el sumiso o poner en peligro su vida. Los restantes subapartados de esta cláusula 15 deben leerse atendiendo a esta condición y a los acuerdos fundamentales de las cláusulas 2-5.

15.2. El Amo acepta el control, el dominio y la disciplina de el sumiso durante la vigencia del contrato. El Amo puede utilizar el cuerpo de el sumiso en cualquier momento durante las horas asignadas, o en horas adicionales acordadas, de la manera que considere oportuno, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito.

15.3. El Amo ofrecerá a el sumiso el entrenamiento y la orientación necesarios para servir adecuadamente al Amo.

15.4. El Amo mantendrá un entorno estable y seguro en el que el sumiso pueda llevar a cabo sus obligaciones para servir al Amo.

15.5. El Amo puede disciplinar a el sumiso cuanto sea necesario para asegurarse de que el sumiso entiende totalmente su papel de sumisión al Amo y para desalentar conductas inaceptables. El Amo puede azotar, zurrar, dar latigazos y castigar físicamente a el sumiso si lo considera oportuno por motivos de disciplina, por placer o por cualquier otra razón, que no está obligado a exponer.

15.6. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que no queden marcas en el cuerpo de el sumiso ni heridas que exijan atención médica.

15.7. En el entrenamiento y en la administración de disciplina, el Amo garantizará que la disciplina y los intrumentos utilizados para administrarla sean seguros, no los utilizará de manera que provoquen daños serios y en ningún caso podrá traspasar los límites establecidos y detallados en este contrato.

15.8. En caso de enfermedad o herida, el Amo cuidará a el sumiso, vigilará su salud y su seguridad, y solicitará atención médica cuando lo considere necesario.

15.9. El Amo cuidará de su propia salud y buscará atención médica cuando sea necesario para evitar riesgos.

15.10. El Amo no prestará su sumiso a otro Amo.

15.11. El Amo podrá sujetar, esposar o atar a el sumiso en todo momento durante las horas asignadas o en cualquier hora adicional por cualquier razón y por largos periodos de tiempo, prestando la debida atención a la salud y la seguridad de el sumiso.

15.12. El Amo garantizará que todo el equipamiento utilizado para el entrenamiento y la disciplina se mantiene limpio, higiénico y seguro en todo momento.

SUMISA

15.13. El sumiso acepta al Amo como su dueño y entiende que ahora es de su propiedad y que está a su disposición cuando al Amo le plazca durante la vigencia del contrato en general, pero especialmente en las horas asignadas y en las horas adicionales acordadas.

15.14. El sumiso obedecerá las normas establecidas en el Apéndice 1 de este contrato.

15.15. El sumiso servirá al Amo en todo aquello que el Amo considere oportuno y debe hacer todo lo posible por complacer al Amo en todo momento.

15.16. El sumiso tomará las medidas necesarias para cuidar su

salud, solicitará o buscará atención médica cuando la necesite, y en todo momento mantendrá informado al Amo de cualquier problema de salud que pueda surgir.

15.17. El sumiso garantizará que toma anticonceptivos orales, y que los toma como y cuando es debido para evitar quedarse embarazada.

EL sumiso aceptará sin cuestionar todas y cada una de las acciones disciplinarias que el Amo considere necesarias, y en todo momento recordará su papel y su función ante el Amo.

15.19. EL sumiso no se tocará ni se proporcionará placer sexual sin el permiso del Amo.

15.20. El sumiso se someterá a toda actividad sexual que exija el Amo, sin dudar y sin discutir.

15.21. El sumiso aceptará azotes, zurras, bastonazos, latigazos o cualquier otra disciplina que el Amo decida administrar, sin dudar, preguntar ni quejarse.

15.22. El sumiso no mirará directamente a los ojos al Amo excepto cuando se le ordene. El sumiso debe agachar los ojos, guardar silencio y mostrarse respetuosa en presencia del Amo.

15.23. El sumiso se comportará siempre con respeto hacia el Amo y solo se dirigirá a él como señor, señor Grey o cualquier otro apelativo que le ordene el Amo.

15.24. El sumiso no tocará al Amo sin su expreso consentimiento.

ACTIVIDADES

El sumiso no participará en actividades o actos sexuales que cualquiera de las dos partes considere inseguras ni en las actividades detalladas en el Apéndice 2.

El Amo y la Sumisa han comentado las actividades establecidas en el Apéndice 3 y hacen constar por escrito en el Apéndice 3 su acuerdo al respecto.

PALABRAS DE SEGURIDAD

El Amo y el sumiso admiten que el Amo puede solicitar a el sumiso acciones que no puedan llevarse a cabo sin incurrir en daños físicos, mentales, emocionales, espirituales o de otro tipo en el momento en que se le solicitan. En este tipo de circunstancias, el sumiso puede utilizar una palabra de seguridad. Se incluirán dos palabras de seguridad en función de la intensidad de las demandas.

Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Amarillo» para indicar al Amo que el sumiso está llegando al límite de resistencia.

Se utilizará la palabra de seguridad «Rojo» para indicar al Amo que el sumiso ya no puede tolerar más exigencias. Cuando se diga esta palabra, la acción del Amo cesará totalmente con efecto inmediato.

CONCLUSIÓN

Los abajo firmantes hemos leído y entendido totalmente lo que estipula este contrato. Aceptamos libremente los términos de este contrato y con nuestra firma damos nuestra conformidad.

El Amo: Blaine Anderson

Fecha

El sumiso: Kurt Hummel

Fecha

APÉNDICE 1

NORMAS

Obediencia:El sumiso obedecerá inmediatamente todas las instrucciones del Amo, sin dudar, sin reservas y de forma expeditiva. El sumiso aceptará toda actividad sexual que el Amo considere oportuna y placentera, excepto las actividades contempladas en los límites infranqueables (Apéndice 2). Lo hará con entusiasmo y sin dudar.

Sueño:El sumiso garantizará que duerme como mínimo ocho horas diarias cuando no esté con el Amo.

Comida:Para cuidar su salud y su bienestar, el sumiso comerá frecuentemente los alimentos incluidos en una lista (Apéndice 4). El sumiso no comerá entre horas, a excepción de fruta.

Ropa:Durante la vigencia del contrato, el sumiso solo llevará ropa que el Amo haya aprobado. El Amo ofrecerá a el sumiso un presupuesto para ropa, que el sumiso debe utilizar. El Amo acompañará a el sumiso a comprar ropa cuando sea necesario. Si el Amo así lo exige, mientras el contrato esté vigente, el sumiso se pondrá los adornos que le exija el Amo, en su presencia o en cualquier otro momento que el Amo considere oportuno.

Ejercicio:El Amo proporcionará a el sumiso un entrenador personal cuatro veces por semana, en sesiones de una hora, a horas convenidas por el entrenador personal y el sumiso. El entrenador personal informará al Amo de los avances de la Sumisa.

Higiene personal y belleza:El sumiso estará limpio y depilado en todo momento. El sumiso irá a un salón de belleza elegido por el Amo cuando este lo decida y se someterá a cualquier tratamiento que el Amo considere oportuno. El Amo correrá con todos los gastos.

Seguridad personal:El sumiso no beberá en exceso, ni fumará, ni tomará sustancias psicotrópicas, ni correrá riesgos innecesarios.

Cualidades personales:El sumiso solo mantendrá relaciones sexuales con el Amo. El sumiso se comportará en todo momento con respeto y humildad. Debe comprender que su conducta influye directamente en la del Amo. Será responsable de cualquier fechoría, maldad y mala conducta que lleve a cabo cuando el Amo no esté presente. El incumplimiento de cualquiera de las normas anteriores será inmediatamente castigado, y el Amo determinará la naturaleza del castigo.

APÉNDICE 2

Límites infranqueables. Actos con fuego. Actos con orina, defecación y excrementos. Actos con agujas, cuchillos, perforaciones y sangre. Actos con instrumental médico ginecológico. Actos con niños y animales. Actos que dejen marcas permanentes en la piel. Actos relativos al control de la respiración. Actividad que implique contacto directo con corriente eléctrica (tanto alterna como continua), fuego o llamas en el cuerpo.

APÉNDICE 3

Límites tolerables

A discutir y acordar por ambas partes: ¿Acepta el sumiso lo siguiente?

• Masturbación

• Penetración anal

• Ingestión de semen

• Vibradores

• Consoladores

• Tapones anales

• Otros juguetes anales

• Bondage con cuerda

• Bondage con cinta adhesiva

• Bondage con muñequeras

• Otros tipos de bondage de cuero

• Bondage con esposas y grilletes

• Manos al frente

• Muñecas con tobillos

• Tobillos

• A objetos, muebles, etc.

• Codos

• Barras rígidas

• Manos a la espalda

• Suspensión

• Rodillas

¿Acepta el sumiso que se le venden los ojos?

¿Acepta el sumiso que se la amordace?

¿Cuánto dolor está dispuesta a experimentar el sumiso?

1 equivale a que le gusta mucho y 5, a que le disgusta mucho:

1 — 2 — 3 — 4 — 5

¿Acepta el sumiso las siguientes formas de dolor/castigo/disciplina?

• Azotes

• Azotes con pala

• Latigazos

• Azotes con vara

• Mordiscos

• Pinzas para pezones

• Hielo

• Cera caliente

• Otros tipos/métodos de dolor

Dios mío. Ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para echar un vistazo a la lista de los alimentos. Trago saliva y tengo la boca seca. Vuelvo a leerlo.

Me da vueltas la cabeza. ¿Cómo voy a aceptar todo esto? Y al parecer es en mi beneficio, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites de forma segura… ¡Por favor! Es de risa. Servirlo y obedecerlo en todo. ¡En todo! Muevo la cabeza sin terminar de creérmelo. En realidad, ¿los votos del matrimonio no utilizan palabras como… obediencia? Me desconcierta. ¿Todavían dicen eso las parejas? Solo tres meses… ¿Por eso ha habido tantos? ¿No se las queda mucho tiempo? ¿O ellos tuvieron bastante con tres meses? ¿Todos los fines de semana? Es demasiado. No podré ver a Rachel ni a los amigos que pueda hacer en mi nuevo trabajo, suponiendo que encuentre trabajo. Quizá debería reservarme un fin de semana al mes para mí. ¡Es mi dueño! ¡Tendré que hacer lo que le plazca! Dios mío.

Me estremezco al pensar en que me azote o me pegue. Probablemente los azotes no sean tan graves, aunque sí humillantes. ¿Y atarme? Bueno, ya me ha atado las manos. Fue… bueno, fue excitante, muy excitante, así que quizá tampoco sea tan grave. No me prestará a otro Amo… Maldita sea, por supuesto que no. Sería totalmente inaceptable. ¿Por qué me tomo siquiera la molestia de pensar en todo esto?

No puedo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Qué raro! Es la única manera de tener alguna posibilidad de saber lo que está pensando. Pero ¿a quién intento engañar? Nunca sé lo que está pensando, pero me gusta mirarle a los ojos. Son bonitos, cautivadores, inteligentes, profundos y oscuros, con secretos de dominación. Pienso en su mirada ardiente, aprieto los muslos y me estremezco.

Y no puedo tocarlo. Bueno, esto no me sorprende. Y esas estúpidas normas…

No, no, no puedo. Me cubro la cara con las manos. No es manera de mantener una relación. Necesito dormir un poco. Estoy agotado. Las travesuras físicas que he hecho en las últimas veinticuatro horas han sido francamente agotadoras. Y mentalmente… Oh, es demasiado. Como diría Finn, un auténtico jodiendo mental. Quizá por la mañana no me parezca una broma de mal gusto.

Me levanto y me cambio rápidamente. Quizá debería pedirle prestado a Rachel su pijama rosa de franela. Necesito el contacto de algo mimoso y tranquilizador. Voy al baño a lavarme los dientes en camiseta y pantalones cortos de pijama.

Me miro en el espejo del baño. No puedes estar planteándotelo en serio… Mi subconsciente parece cuerda y racional, no mordaz, como suele ser. EL dios que llevo dentro no deja de dar saltitos y palmas como un niño de cinco años. Por favor, di que sí… si no, acabaremos solos con un montón de gatos y tus novelas por única compañía.

El único hombre que me ha atraído, y llega con un maldito contrato, un látigo y un sinfín de puntos y cláusulas. Bueno, al menos he conseguido lo que quería este fin de semana. El dios que llevo dentro deja de saltar y sonríe con serenidad. ¡Oh, sí…!, articula con los labios asintiendo con aire de suficiencia. Me ruborizo al recordar sus manos y su boca sobre mí, su cuerpo dentro del mío. Cierro los ojos y siento en lo más hondo la exquisita tensión de mis músculos. Quiero hacerlo una y otra vez. Quizá si solo me quedo con el sexo… ¿lo aceptaría? Me temo que no.

¿Soy sumiso? Quizá lo parezco. Quizá le di esa impresión en la entrevista. Soy tímido, sí… pero ¿sumiso? Dejo que Rach me avasalle… ¿Es lo mismo? Y esos límites tolerables… Alucino, aunque me tranquiliza saber que tenemos que discutirlos.

Vuelvo a mi habitación. Es demasiado en lo que pensar. Necesito aclararme, planteármelo por la mañana, cuando esté fresco. Guardo los transgresores documentos en el bolso. Mañana… mañana será otro día. Me meto en la cama, apago la luz y me tumbo mirando al techo. Ojalá no lo hubiera conocido nunca. El dios que llevo dentro cabecea. Los dos sabemos que es mentira. Nunca me había sentido tan vivo.

Cierro los ojos y me sumerjo en un sueño profundo en el que de vez en cuando veo camas de cuatro postes, grilletes e intensos ojos grises.

A la mañana siguiente Rachel me despierta.

—Kurt, llevo llamándote un buen rato. ¿Te has desmayado?

Mis ojos se niegan a abrirse. No solo se ha levantado, sino que ha salido a correr.

Echo un vistazo al despertador. Las ocho de la mañana. Vaya, he dormido más de nueve horas.

—¿Qué pasa? —balbuceo medio dormida.

—Ha llegado un tipo con un paquete para ti. Tienes que firmar.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos. Es grande. Parece interesante.

Da unos saltitos entusiasmada y vuelve al comedor. Salgo de la cama y cojo la bata, que está colgada en la puerta. En el comedor hay un chico elegante con coleta y una caja grande en las manos.

—Hola —murmuro.

—Te prepararé un té —me dice Rachel metiéndose en la cocina.

—¿El señor Hummel?

E inmediatamente sé quién me manda el paquete.

—Sí —le contesto con recelo.

—Traigo un paquete para usted, pero tengo que instalarlo y enseñarle a utilizarlo.

—¿En serio? ¿A estas horas?

—Yo cumplo órdenes, señor.

Me dedica una sonrisa encantadora pero expeditiva, como diciendo que no le venga con chorradas.

¿Acaba de llamarme «señor»? ¿He envejecido diez años en una noche? De ser así, es culpa del contrato. Frunzo los labios disgustada.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué es?

—Un MacBook Pro.

—Cómo no —digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Todavía no está en las tiendas, señor. Es lo último de Apple.

¿Por qué no me sorprende? Suspiro ruidosamente.

—Colóquelo ahí, en la mesa del comedor.

Voy a la cocina a reunirme con Rachel.

—¿Qué es? —me pregunta con los ojos brillantes.

Se ha hecho una coleta. También ella ha dormido bien.

—Un portátil de Blaine.

—¿Por qué te manda un portátil? Sabes que puedes utilizar el mío.

No para lo que él tiene en mente.

—Bueno, es solo un préstamo. Quería que lo probara.

Mi excusa parece poco convincente, pero Rachel asiente. Vaya… He mentido a Rachel Berry. Una novedad. Me pasa mi taza de té.

El portátil es brillante, plateado y bastante bonito, con una pantalla grandísima. A Blaine Anderson le gustan las cosas a gran escala… Pienso en donde vive, en su casa.

—Lleva el último OS y todo un paquete de programas, más un disco duro de 1,5 terabytes, así que tendrá mucho espacio, 32 gigas de RAM… ¿Para qué va a utilizarlo?

—Bueno… para mandar e-mails.

—¡E-mails! —exclama pasmado, alzando las cejas con una ligera mirada demente.

—Y quizá navegar por internet… —añado encogiéndome de hombros, como disculpándome.

Suspira.

—Bueno, tiene rúter inalámbrico N, y lo he instalado con las especificaciones de su cuenta. Este cacharro está preparado para funcionar prácticamente en todo el mundo —me explica mirándolo con cierto deseo.

—¿Mi cuenta?

—Su nueva dirección de e-mail.

¿Tengo dirección de e-mail?

Pulsa un icono de la pantalla y sigue hablándome, pero yo ni caso. No entiendo una palabra de lo que dice y, para ser sincera, no me interesa. Dime solo cómo encenderlo y apagarlo… Lo demás ya lo descubriré. Al fin y al cabo, llevo cuatro años utilizando el de Rachel. Rachel silba impresionada en cuanto lo ve.

—Es tecnología de última generación —me dice alzando las cejas—. A la mayoría de las mujeres les regalan flores o alguna joya —me provoca intentando no sonreír.

Le pongo mala cara, pero no puedo aguantar seria. A las dos nos da un ataque de risa, y el tipo del ordenador nos mira perplejo, con la boca abierta. Termina y me pide que firme el albarán de entrega.

Mientras Rachel lo acompaña a la puerta, me siento con mi taza de té, abro el programa de correo y descubro que está esperándome un e-mail de Blaine. El corazón me da un brinco. Tengo un correo electrónico de Blaine Andrerson. Lo abro, nervioso.

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 22 de mayo de 2011 23:15

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Su nuevo ordenador querido señor Hummel:

Confío en que haya dormido bien. Espero que haga buen uso de este portátil, como comentamos.

Estoy impaciente por cenar con usted el miércoles.

Hasta entonces, estaré encantado de contestar a cualquier pregunta vía e-mail, si lo desea. Blaine Andreson

Presidente de Andreson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Pulso «Responder».

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:20

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Tu nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)

He dormido muy bien, gracias… por alguna extraña razón… Señor.

Creí entender que el ordenador era en préstamo, es decir, no es mío. Kurt

Su respuesta llega casi al momento.

De: Blaine Andreson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:22

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Su nuevo ordenador (en préstamo)

El ordenador es en préstamo. Indefinidamente, señor Hummel.

Observo en su tono que ha leído la documentación que le di.

¿Tiene alguna pregunta? Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:25

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Mentes inquisitivas

Tengo muchas preguntas, pero no me parece adecuado hacértelas vía e-mail, y algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.

No quiero ni necesito un ordenador indefinidamente.

Hasta luego. Que tengas un buen día… Señor.

Kurt

Su respuesta vuelve a ser instantánea y hace que sonría.

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 08:26

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Tu nuevo ordenador (de nuevo en préstamo)

Hasta luego, bebé.

P.D.: Yo también trabajo para ganarme la vida. Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Cierro el ordenador sonriendo como una idiota. ¿Cómo puedo resistirme al juguetón Blaine? Voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Bueno, es mi última semana… Seguramente el señor y la señora Clayton harán un poco la vista gorda. Corro a la ducha sin poder quitarme la sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¡Me ha escrito e-mails! Me siento como un niño aturdido. Y todas las angustias por el contrato desaparecen. Mientras me lavo el pelo, intento pensar en lo que podría preguntarle por e-mail, aunque seguramente estas cosas es mejor hablarlas. Supongamos que alguien hackea su cuenta… Me ruborizo solo de pensarlo. Me visto rápidamente, me despido a gritos de RAchel y salgo para trabajar mi última semana en Clayton's.

Finn me llama a las once.

—Hola, ¿vamos a tomar un café?

Su tono es el del Finn de siempre, mi amigo Finn, no un… ¿cómo lo llamó Blaine? Un pretendiente. Uf.

—Claro. Estoy en el trabajo. ¿Puedes pasarte por aquí, digamos, a las doce?

—Vale, nos vemos a las doce.

Cuelga y yo vuelvo a reponer las brochas y a pensar en Blaine Anderson y su contrato.

Finn es puntual. Entra en la tienda dando saltitos vacilantes como un cachorro de ojos oscuros.

—Kurt.

En cuanto esboza su deslumbrante sonrisa hispanoamericana, se me pasa el enfado.

—Hola, Finn. —Lo abrazo—. Me muero de hambre. Voy a decirle a la señora Clayton que salgo a comer.

De camino a la cafetería, cojo a Finn del brazo. Me alegra mucho que actúe con… normalidad, como un amigo al que conozco y al que entiendo.

—Kurt —murmura—, ¿de verdad me has perdonado?

—Finn, sabes que nunca podré estar mucho tiempo enfadado contigo.

Sonríe.

Estoy impaciente por llegar a casa para ver si tengo un e-mail de Blaine, y quizá pueda empezar mi investigación. Rachel ha salido, así que enciendo el nuevo ordenador y abro el programa de correo. Por supuesto, en la bandeja de entrada tengo un e-mail de Blaine. Casi salto de la silla de alegría.

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:24

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Trabajar para ganarse la vida

Querido señor Hummel:

Espero que haya tenido un buen día en el trabajo. Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Pulso «Responder».

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:48

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Trabajar para ganarse la vida

Señor… He tenido un día excelente en el . Kurt

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:50

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: ¡A trabajar!

Señor Hummel:

Me alegro mucho de que haya tenido un día excelente.

Mientras escribe e-mails no está investigando. Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:53

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Pesado

Señor Anderson: deja de mandarme e-mails y podré empezar a hacer los deberes. Me gustaría sacar otro sobresaliente. Kurt

Me abrazo a mí mismo.

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:55

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Impaciente

Señor Hummel:

Deje de escribirme e-mails… y haga los deberes.

Me gustaría ponerle otro sobresaliente.

El primero fue muy merecido. ;) Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Blaine Anderson acaba de enviarme un guiño… Madre mía. Abro el Google.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 17:59

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Investigación en internet

Señor Anderson:

¿Qué me sugieres que ponga en el buscador? Kurt

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:02

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Investigación en internet

Señor Hummel:

Empiece siempre con la Wikipedia.

No quiero más e-mails a menos que tenga preguntas.

¿Entendido? Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:04

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: ¡Autoritario!

Sí… señ muy autoritario. Kurt

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 18:06

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Controlando

Kurt Elizabeth, no te imaginas cuánto.

Bueno, quizá ahora te haces una ligera idea.

Haz los deberes. Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Tecleo «sumiso» en la Wikipedia.

Media hora después estoy un poco mareado y francamente impactado. ¿De verdad quiero meterme todo eso en la cabeza? ¿Es esto lo que hace en el cuarto rojo del dolor? Contemplo la pantalla, y una parte de mí, una húmeda parte de mí, de la que no he sido consciente hasta hace muy poco, se ha puesto a cien. Madre mía, algunas cosas son EXCITANTES. Pero ¿son para mí? Dios mío… ¿podría hacerlo? Necesito espacio. Tengo que pensar.


	12. 12

Por primera vez en mi vida salgo a correr voluntariamente. Busco mis asquerosas zapatillas, que nunca uso, unos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta. Me retoco un poco el pelo, me ruborizo con los recuerdos que vuelven a mi mente y enciendo el iPod. No puedo sentarme frente a esa maravilla de la tecnología y seguir viendo o leyendo más material inquietante. Necesito quemar parte de esta excesiva y enervante energía. La verdad es que me apetece correr hasta el hotel Heathman y pedirle al obseso del control que me eche un polvo. Pero está a ocho kilómetros, y dudo que pueda llegar a correr dos, no digamos ya ocho, y por supuesto podría rechazarme, lo que sería muy humillante.

Cuando abro la puerta, Rachel está saliendo de su coche. Casi se le caen las bolsas al verme. Kurt Hummel con zapatillas de deporte. La saludo con la mano y no me paro para que no me pregunte. De verdad necesito estar un rato solo. Con Snow Patrol sonando en mis oídos, me introduzco en el anochecer ópalo y aguamarina.

Cruzo el parque. ¿Qué voy a hacer? Lo deseo, pero ¿en esos términos? La verdad es que no lo sé. Quizá debería negociar lo que quiero. Revisar ese ridículo contrato línea a línea y decir lo que me parece aceptable y lo que no. He descubierto en internet que legalmente no tiene ningún valor. Seguro que él lo sabe. Supongo que solo sirve para sentar las bases de la relación. Detalla lo que puedo esperar de él y lo que él espera de mí: mi sumisión total. ¿Estoy preparado para ofrecérsela? ¿Y estoy capacitado?

Una pregunta me reconcome: ¿por qué es él así? ¿Porque lo sedujeron cuando era muy joven? No lo sé. Sigue siendo todo un misterio.

Me paro junto a un gran abeto, apoyo las manos en las rodillas y respiro hondo, me lleno de aire los pulmones. Me siento bien, es catártico. Siento que mi determinación se fortalece. Sí. Tengo que decirle lo que me parece bien y lo que no. Tengo que mandarle por e-mail lo que pienso y ya lo discutiremos el miércoles. Respiro hondo, como para limpiarme por dentro, y doy la vuelta hacia casa.

Rachel ha ido a comprar ropa, cómo no, para sus vacaciones en Barbados. Sobre todo bikinis y pareos a juego. Estará fantástica con todos esos modelitos, pero aun

así se los prueba todos y me obliga a sentarme y a comentarle qué me parecen. No hay muchas maneras de decir: «Estás fantástica, Rach». Aunque está delgada, tiene unas curvas para perder el sentido. No lo hace a propósito, lo sé, pero al final arrastro mi penoso culo cubierto de sudor hasta la habitación con la excusa de ir a empaquetar más cajas. ¿Podría sentirme menos a la altura? Me llevo conmigo la alucianante tecnología inalámbrica, enciendo el portátil y escribo a Blaine.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 20:33

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Universitario escandalizado

Bien, ya he visto bastante.

Ha sido agradable conocerte.

Kurt Pulso «Enviar» riéndome de mi travesura. ¿Le va a parecer a él tan divertida? Oh, mierda… seguramente no. Blaine Anderson no es famoso por su sentido del humor. Aunque sé que lo tiene, porque lo he vivido. Quizá me he pasado. Espero su respuesta.

Espero y espero. Miro el despertador. Han pasado diez minutos.

Para olvidarme de la angustia que se abre camino en mi estómago, me pongo a hacer lo que le he dicho a Rachel que haría: empaquetar las cosas de mi habitación. Empiezo metiendo mis libros en una caja. Hacia las nueve sigo sin noticias. Quizá ha salido. Malhumorado, hago un puchero, me pongo los auriculares del iPod, escucho a los Snow Patrol y me siento a mi mesa a releer el contrato y a anotar mis observaciones y comentarios.

No sé por qué levanto la mirada, quizá capto de reojo un ligero movimiento, no lo sé, pero cuando la levanto, Blaine está en la puerta de mi habitación mirándome fijamente. Lleva sus pantalones grises de franela y una camisa blanca de lino, y agita suavemente las llaves del coche. Me quito los auriculares y me quedo helado. ¡Joder!

—Buenas noches, Kurt Elizabeth —me dice en tono frío y expresión cauta e impenetrable.

La capacidad de hablar me abandona. Maldita Rachel, lo ha dejado entrar sin avisarme. Por un segundo soy consciente de que yo estoy hecho un asco, todo sudado y sin duchar, y él está guapísimo, con los pantalones un poco caídos, y para colmo, en mi habitación.

—He pensado que tu e-mail merecía una respuesta en persona —me explica en tono seco.

Abro la boca y vuelvo a cerrarla, dos veces. Esto sí que es una broma. Por nada

del mundo se me había ocurrido que pudiera dejarlo todo para pasarse por aquí.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —me pregunta, ahora con ojos divertidos.

Gracias, Dios mío… Quizá la broma le ha parecido graciosa.

Asiento. Mi capacidad de hablar sigue sin hacer acto de presencia. Blaine Anderson está sentado en mi cama…

—Me preguntaba cómo sería tu habitación —me dice.

Miro a mi alrededor pensando por dónde escapar. No, sigue sin haber nada más que la puerta y la ventana. Mi habitación es funcional, pero acogedora: pocos muebles blancos de mimbre y una cama doble blanca, de hierro, con una colcha de patchwork que hizo mi padre cuando estaba en su etapa de labores hogareñas. Es azul cielo y crema.

—Es muy serena y tranquila —murmura.

No en este momento… no contigo aquí.

Al final mi bulbo raquídeo recupera la determinación. Respiro.

—¿Cómo…?

Me sonríe.

—Todavía estoy en el Heathman.

Eso ya lo sabía.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?

Tengo que decir que la educación siempre se impone.

—No, gracias, Kurt.

Esboza una deslumbrante media sonrisa con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada.

Bueno, seguramente sea yo quien necesita una copa.

—Así que ha sido agradable conocerme…

Maldita sea, ¿se ha ofendido? Me miro los dedos. A ver cómo salgo de esta. Si le digo que solo era una broma, no creo que le guste mucho.

—Pensaba que me contestarías por e-mail —le digo en voz muy baja, patético.

—¿Estás mordiéndote el labio a propósito? —me pregunta muy serio.

Pestañeo, abro la boca y suelto el labio.

—No era consciente de que me lo estaba mordiendo —murmuro.

El corazón me late muy deprisa. Siento la tensión, esa exquisita electricidad

estática que invade el espacio. Está sentado muy cerca de mí, con sus ojos verdes avellana impenetrables, los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las piernas separadas. Se inclina, me deshace un poco el peinado con sus dedos. Se me corta la respiración y no puedo moverme. Noto hipnotizado su mano moviéndose por todo mi pelo.

—Veo que has decidido hacer un poco de ejercicio —me dice en voz baja y melodiosa, colocándome el pelo detrás de la oreja—. ¿Por qué, Kurt?

Me rodea la oreja con los dedos y muy suavemente, rítmicamente, tira del lóbulo. Es muy excitante.

—Necesitaba tiempo para pensar —susurro.

Me siento como un ciervo ante los faros de un coche, como una polilla junto a una llama, como un pájaro frente a una serpiente… y él sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo.

—¿Pensar en qué, Kurt?

—En ti.

—¿Y has decidido que ha sido agradable conocerme? ¿Te refieres a conocerme en sentido bíblico?

Mierda. Me ruborizo.

—No pensaba que fueras un experto en la Biblia.

—Iba a catequesis los domingos, Kurt. Aprendí mucho.

—No recuerdo haber leído nada sobre pinzas para pezones en la Biblia. Quizá te dieron la catequesis con una traducción moderna.

Sus labios se arquean dibujando una ligera sonrisa y dirijo la mirada a su boca.

—Bueno, he pensado que debía venir a recordarte lo agradable que ha sido conocerme.

Dios mío. Lo miro boquiabierto, y sus dedos se desplazan de mi oreja a mi barbilla.

—¿Qué le parece, señor Hummel?

Sus ojos brillantes destilan una expresión de desafío. Tiene los labios entreabiertos. Está esperando, alerta para atacar. El deseo —agudo, líquido y provocativo— arde en lo más profundo de mi vientre. Me adelanto y me lanzo hacia él. De repente se mueve, no tengo ni idea de cómo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estoy en la cama, inmovilizado debajo de él, con las manos extendidas y sujetas por encima de la cabeza, con su mano libre agarrándome la cara y su boca buscando la mía.

Me mete la lengua, me reclama y me posee, y yo me deleito en su fuerza. Lo siento por todo mi cuerpo. Me desea, y eso provoca extrañas y exquisitas sensaciones dentro de mí. No a Rachel, con sus minúsculos bikinis, ni a una de los quince, ni a la malvada señora Robinson. A mí. Este hermoso hombre me desea a mí. El dios que llevo dentro brilla tanto que podría iluminar todo Portland. Deja de besarme. Abro los ojos y lo veo mirándome fijamente.

—¿Confías en mí? —me pregunta.

Asiento con los ojos muy abiertos, con el corazón rebotándome en las costillas y la sangre tronando por todo mi cuerpo.

Estira el brazo y del bolsillo del pantalón saca su corbata de seda gris… la corbata gris que deja pequeñas marcas del tejido en mi piel. Se sienta rápidamente a horcajadas sobre mí y me ata las muñecas, pero esta vez anuda el otro extremo de la corbata a un barrote del cabezal blanco de hierro. Tira del nudo para comprobar que es seguro. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Estoy atado a mi cama, y muy excitado.

Se levanta y se queda de pie junto a la cama, mirándome con ojos turbios de deseo. Su mirada es de triunfo y a la vez de alivio.

—Mejor así —murmura.

Esboza una maliciosa sonrisa de superioridad. Se inclina y empieza a desatarme una zapatilla. Oh, no… no… los pies no. Acabo de correr.

—No —protesto y doy patadas para que me suelte.

Se detiene.

—Si forcejeas, te ataré también los pies, Kurt. Si haces el menor ruido, te amordazaré. No abras la boca. Seguramente ahora mismo Rachel está ahí fuera escuchando.

¡Amordazarme! ¡Rachel! Me callo.

Me quita las zapatillas y los calcetines, y me baja muy despacio el pantalón de chándal. Oh… ¿qué bragas llevo? Me levanta, retira la colcha y el edredón de debajo de mí y me coloca boca arriba sobre las sábanas.

—Veamos. —Se pasa la lengua lentamente por el labio inferior—. Estás mordiéndote el labio, Kurt. Sabes el efecto que tiene sobre mí.

Me presiona la boca con su largo dedo índice a modo de advertencia.

Dios mío. Apenas puedo contenerme, estoy indefenso, tumbado, viendo cómo se mueve tranquilamente por mi habitación. Es un afrodisiaco embriagador. Se quita sin prisas los zapatos y los calcetines, se desabrocha los pantalones y se quita la camisa.

—Creo que has visto demasiado.

Se ríe maliciosamente. Vuelve a sentarse encima de mí, a horcajadas, y me levanta la camiseta. Creo que va a quitármela, pero la enrolla a la altura del cuello y luego la sube de manera que me deja al descubierto la boca y la nariz, pero me cubre los ojos. Y como está tan bien enrollada, no veo nada.

—Mmm —susurra satisfecho—. Esto va cada vez mejor. Voy a tomar una copa.

Se inclina, me besa suavemente en los labios y dejo de sentir su peso. Oigo el leve chirrido de la puerta de la habitación. Tomar una copa. ¿Dónde? ¿Aquí? ¿En Portland? ¿En Westerville? Aguzo el oído. Distingo ruidos sordos y sé que está hablando con Rachel… Oh, no… Está prácticamente desnudo. ¿Qué va a decir Rachel? Oigo un golpe seco. ¿Qué es eso? Regresa, la puerta vuelve a chirriar, oigo sus pasos por la habitación y el sonido de hielo tintineando en un vaso. ¿Qué está bebiendo? Cierra la puerta y oigo cómo se acerca quitándose los pantalones, que caen al suelo. Sé que está desnudo. Y vuelve a sentarse a horcajadas sobre mí.

—¿Tienes sed, Kurt? —me pregunta en tono burlón.

—Sí —le digo, porque de repente se me ha quedado la boca seca.

Oigo el tintineo del hielo en el vaso. Se inclina y, al besarme, me derrama en la boca un líquido delicioso y vigorizante. Es vino blanco. No lo esperaba y es muy excitante, aunque está helado, y los labios de Blaine también están fríos.

—¿Más? —me pregunta en un susurro.

Asiento. Sabe todavía mejor porque viene de su boca. Se inclina y bebo otro trago de sus labios… Madre mía.

—No nos pasemos. Sabemos que tu tolerancia al alcohol es limitada, Kurt.

No puedo evitar reírme, y él se inclina y suelta otra deliciosa bocanada. Se mueve, se coloca a mi lado y siento su erección en la cadera. Oh, lo quiero dentro de mí.

—¿Te parece esto agradable? —me pregunta, y noto cierto tono amenazante en su voz.

Me pongo tenso. Vuelve a mover el vaso, me besa y, junto con el vino, me suelta un trocito de hielo en la boca. Muy despacio empieza a descender con los labios desde mi cuello, pasando por mi pecho, hasta mi torso y mi vientre. Me mete un trozo de hielo en el ombligo, donde se forma un pequeño charco de vino muy frío

que provoca un incendio que se propaga hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre. Uau.

—Ahora tienes que quedarte quieta —susurra—. Si te mueves, llenarás la cama de vino, Kurt.

Mis caderas se flexionan automáticamente.

—Oh, no. Si derrama el vino, lr castigaré, señor Hummel.

Gimo, intento controlarme y lucho desesperadamente contra la necesidad de mover las caderas. Oh, no… por favor.

Se inclina, besa y tira de mis pezones con los labios fríos, helados. Lucho contra mi cuerpo, que intenta responder arqueándose.

—¿Te gusta esto? —me pregunta tirándome de un pezón.

Vuelvo a oír el tintineo del hielo, y luego lo siento alrededor de mi pezón derecho, mientras tira a la vez del izquierdo con los labios. Gimo y lucho por no moverme. Una desesperante y dulce tortura.

—Si derramas el vino, no dejaré que te corras.

—Oh… por favor… Blaine… señor… por favor.

Está volviéndome loco. Puedo oírlo sonreír.

El hielo de mi pezón está derritiéndose. Estoy muy caliente… caliente, helado y muerto de deseo. Lo quiero dentro de mí. Ahora.

Me desliza muy despacio los dedos helados por el vientre. Como tengo la piel hipersensible, mis caderas se flexionan y el líquido del ombligo, ahora menos frío, me gotea por la barriga. Blaine se mueve rápidamente y lo lame, me besa, me muerde suavemente, me chupa.

—Querida Kurt, te has movido. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Jadeo en voz alta. En lo único que puedo concentrarme es en su voz y su tacto. Nada más es real. Nada más importa. Mi radar no registra nada más. Desliza los dedos por dentro de mis boxers y me alivia oír que se le escapa un profundo suspiro.

—Oh, bebé —murmura.

Y me introduce dos dedos.

Sofoco un grito.

—Estás listo para mí tan pronto… —me dice.

Mueve sus tentadores dedos despacio, dentro y fuera, y yo empujo hacia él alzando las caderas.

—Eres un glotón —me regaña suavemente.

Traza círculos con el pulgar. Jadeo y mi cuerpo da sacudidas bajo sus expertos dedos. Estira un brazo y me retira la camiseta de los ojos para que pueda verlo. La tenue luz de la lámpara me hace parpadear. Deseo tocarlo.

—Quiero tocarte —le digo.

—Lo sé —murmura.

Se inclina y me besa sin dejar de mover los dedos rítmicamente dentro de mi cuerpo, trazando círculos y presionando con el pulgar. Con la otra mano me recoge el pelo hacia arriba y me sujeta la cabeza para que no la mueva. Replica con la lengua el movimiento de sus dedos. Empiezo a sentir las piernas rígidas de tanto empujar hacia su mano. La aparta, y yo vuelvo al borde del abismo. Lo repite una y otra vez. Es tan frustrante… Oh, por favor, Blaine, grito por dentro.

—Este es tu castigo, tan cerca y de pronto tan lejos. ¿Te parece esto agradable? —me susurra al oído.

Agotado, gimoteo y tiro de mis brazos atados. Estoy indefenso, perdido en una tortura erótica.

—Por favor —le suplico.

Al final se apiada de mí.

—¿Cómo quieres que te folle, Kurt?

Oh… mi cuerpo empieza a temblar y vuelve a quedarse inmóvil.

—Por favor.

—¿Qué quieres, Kurt?

—A ti… ahora —grito.

—Dime cómo quieres que te folle. Hay una variedad infinita de maneras —me susurra al oído.

Alarga la mano hacia el paquetito plateado de la mesita de noche. Se arrodilla entre mis piernas y, muy despacio, me quita los bocers sin dejar de mirarme con ojos brillantes. Se pone el condón. Lo miro fascinado, anonadado.

—¿Te parece esto agradable? —me dice acariciándose.

—Era una broma —gimoteo.

Por favor, fóllame, Blaine.

Alza las cejas deslizando la mano arriba y abajo por su impresionante miembro.

—¿Una broma? —me pregunta en voz amenazadoramente baja.

—Sí. Por favor, Blaine —le ruego.

—¿Y ahora te ríes?

—No —gimoteo.

La tensión sexual está a punto de hacerme estallar. Me mira un momento, evaluando mi deseo, y de pronto me agarra y me da la vuelta. Me pilla por sorpresa, y como tengo las manos atadas, tengo que apoyarme en los codos. Me empuja las rodillas para alzarme el trasero y me da un fuerte azote. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me penetra. Grito, por el azote y por su repentina embestida, y me corro inmediatamente, me desmorono debajo de él, que sigue embistiéndome exquisitamente. No se detiene. Estoy destrozado. No puedo más… y él empuja una y otra vez… y siento que vuelve a inundarme otra vez… no puede ser… no…

—Vamos, Kurt, otra vez —ruge entre dientes.

Y por increíble que parezca, mi cuerpo responde, se convulsiona y vuelvo a alcanzar el clímax gritando su nombre. Me rompo de nuevo en mil pedazos y Blaine se para, se deja ir por fin y se libera en silencio. Cae encima de mí jadeando.

—¿Te ha gustado? —me pregunta con los dientes apretados.

Madre mía.

Estoy tumbado en la cama, devastado, jadeando y con los ojos cerrados cuando se aparta de mí muy despacio. Se levanta y empieza a vestirse. Cuando ha acabado, vuelve a la cama, me desata y me quita la camiseta. Flexiono los dedos y me froto las muñecas, sonriendo al ver que se me ha marcado el dibujo del tejido. Él tira de la colcha y del edredón para taparme. Lo miro aturdida y él me devuelve la sonrisa.

—Ha sido realmente agradable —susurro sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ya estamos otra vez con la palabrita.

—¿No te gusta que lo diga?

—No, no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Vaya… No sé… parece tener un efecto beneficioso sobre ti.

—¿Soy un efecto beneficioso? ¿Eso es lo que soy ahora? ¿Podría herir más mi

amor propio, señor Hummel?

—No creo que tengas ningún problema de amor propio.

Pero soy consciente de que lo digo sin convicción. Algo se me pasa rápidamente por la cabeza, una idea fugaz, pero se me escapa antes de que pueda atraparla.

—¿Tú crees? —me pregunta en tono amable.

Está tumbado a mi lado, vestido, con la cabeza apoyada en el codo, y yo no llevo nada.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que te toquen?

—Porque no. —Se inclina sobre mí y me besa suavemente en la frente—. Así que ese e-mail era lo que tú llamas una broma.

Sonrío a modo de disculpa y me encojo de hombros.

—Ya veo. Entonces todavía estás planteándote mi proposición…

—Tu proposición indecente… Sí, me la estoy planteando. Pero tengo cosas que comentar.

Me sonríe aliviado.

—Me decepcionarías si no tuvieras cosas que comentar.

—Iba a mandártelas por correo, pero me has interrumpido.

—Coitus interruptus.

—¿Lo ves?, sabía que tenías algo de sentido del humor escondido por ahí —le digo sonriendo.

—No es tan divertido, Kurt. He pensado que estabas diciéndome que no, que ni siquiera querías comentarlo.

Se queda en silencio.

—Todavía no lo sé. No he decidido nada. ¿Vas a ponerme un collar?

Alza las cejas.

—Has estado investigando. No lo sé, Kurt. Nunca le he puesto un collar a nadie.

Oh… ¿Debería sorprenderme? Sé tan poco sobre las sesiones… No sé.

—¿A ti te han puesto un collar? —le pregunto en un susurro.

—Sí.

—¿La señora Robinson?

—¡La señora Robinson!

Se ríe a carcajadas, y parece joven y despreocupado, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Su risa es contagiosa.

Le sonrío.

—Le diré cómo la llamas. Le encantará.

—¿Sigues en contacto con ella? —le pregunto sin poder disimular mi temor.

—Sí —me contesta muy serio.

Oh… De pronto una parte de mí se vuelve loca de celos. El sentimiento es tan fuerte que me perturba.

—Ya veo —le digo en tono tenso—. Así que tienes a alguien con quien comentar tu alternativo estilo de vida, pero yo no puedo.

Frunce el ceño.

—Creo que nunca lo he pensado desde ese punto de vista. La señora Robinson formaba parte de este estilo de vida. Te dije que ahora es una buena amiga. Si quieres, puedo presentarte a uno de mis ex sumisos. Podrías hablar con él.

¿Qué? ¿Lo dice a propósito para que me enfade?

—¿Esto es lo que tú llamas una broma?

—No, Kurt —me contesta perplejo.

—No… me las arreglaré yo solo, muchas gracias —le contesto bruscamente, tirando de la colcha hasta mi barbilla.

Me observa perdido, sorprendido.

—Kurt, no… —No sabe qué decir. Una novedad, creo—. No quería ofenderte.

—No estoy ofendido. Estoy consternado.

—¿Consternado?

—No quiero hablar con ningún ex novio tuya… o esclavo… o sumiso… como los llames.

—Kurt Hummel, ¿estás celoso?

Me pongo colorado.

—¿Vas a quedarte?

—Mañana a primera hora tengo una reunión en el Heathman. Además ya te dije que no duermo con mis novios, o esclavos, o sumisos, ni con nadie. El viernes y el sábado fueron una excepción. No volverá a pasar.

Oigo la firme determinación detrás de su dulce voz ronca.

Frunzo los labios.

—Bueno, estoy cansado.

—¿Estás echándome?

Alza las cejas perplejo y algo afligido.

—Sí.

—Bueno, otra novedad. —Me mira interrogante—. ¿No quieres que comentemos nada? Sobre el contrato.

—No —le contesto de mal humor.

—Ay, cuánto me gustaría darte una buena tunda. Te sentirías mucho mejor, y yo también.

—No puedes decir esas cosas… Todavía no he firmado nada.

—Pero soñar es humano, Kurt. —Se inclina y me agarra de la barbilla—. ¿Hasta el miércoles? —murmura.

Me besa rápidamente en los labios.

—Hasta el miércoles —le contesto—. Espera, salgo contigo. Dame un minuto.

Me siento, cojo la camiseta y lo empujo para que se levante de la cama. Lo hace de mala gana.

—Pásame los pantalones de chándal, por favor.

Los recoge del suelo y me los tiende.

—Sí, señor.

Intenta ocultar su sonrisa, pero no lo consigue.

Lo miro con mala cara mientras me pongo los pantalones. Tengo el pelo hecho un desastre y sé que después de que se marche voy a tener que enfrentarme a la santa inquisidora Rachel Berry. Me dirijo a la puerta y la abro para ver si está Rachel. No está en el comedor. Creo que la oigo hablando por teléfono en su habitación. Blaine me sigue. Durante el breve recorrido entre mi habitación y la puerta de la calle mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos fluyen y se transforman. Ya no estoy enfadado con él. De pronto me siento insoportablemente tímido. No quiero que se marche. Por primera vez me gustaría que fuera normal, me gustaría mantener una relación normal que no exigiera un acuerdo de diez páginas, azotes y mosquetones en el techo de su cuarto

de juegos.

Le abro la puerta y me miro las manos. Es la primera vez que me traigo un chico a mi casa, y creo que ha estado genial. Pero ahora me siento como un recipiente, como un vaso vacío que se llena a su antojo. Mi subconsciente mueve la cabeza. Querías correr al Heathman en busca de sexo… y te lo han traído a casa. Cruza los brazos y golpea el suelo con el pie, como preguntándose de qué me quejo. Blaine se detiene junto a la puerta, me agarra de la barbilla y me obliga a mirarlo. Arruga la frente.

—¿Estás bien? —me pregunta acariciándome la barbilla con el pulgar.

—Sí —le contesto, aunque la verdad es que no estoy tan seguro.

Siento un cambio de paradigma. Sé que si acepto, me hará daño. Él no puede, no le interesa o no quiere ofrecerme nada más… pero yo quiero más. Mucho más. El ataque de celos que he sentido hace un momento me dice que mis sentimientos por él son más profundos de lo que me he reconocido a mí misma.

—Nos vemos el miércoles —me dice.

Se inclina y me besa con ternura. Pero mientras está besándome, algo cambia. Sus labios me presionan imperiosamente. Sube una mano desde la barbilla hasta un lado de la cara, y con la otra me sujeta la otra mejilla. Su respiración se acelera. Se inclina hacia mí y me besa más profundamente. Le cojo de los brazos. Quiero deslizar las manos por su pelo, pero me resisto porque sé que no le gustaría. Pega su frente a la mía con los ojos cerrados.

—Kurt —susurra con voz quebrada—, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo?

—Lo mismo podría decirte yo —le susurro a mi vez.

Respira hondo, me besa en la frente y se marcha. Avanza con paso decidido hacia el coche pasándose la mano por el pelo. Mientras abre la puerta, levanta la mirada y me lanza una sonrisa arrebatadora. Totalmente deslumbrado, le devuelvo una leve sonrisa y vuelvo a pensar en Ícaro acercándose demasiado al sol. Cierro la puerta de la calle mientras se mete en su coche deportivo. Siento una irresistible necesidad de llorar. Una triste y solitaria melancolía me oprime el corazón. Vuelvo a mi habitación, cierro la puerta y me apoyo en ella intentando racionalizar mis sentimientos, pero no puedo. Me dejo caer al suelo, me cubro la cara con las manos y empiezan a saltárseme las lágrimas.

Rachel llama a la puerta suavemente.

—¿Kurt? —susurra.

Abro la puerta. Me mira y me abraza.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te ha hecho ese repulsivo cabrón guaperas?

—Nada que no quisiera que me hiciera, Rach.

Me lleva hasta la cama y nos sentamos.

—Tienes el pelo de haber echado un polvo espantoso.

Aunque estoy desconsolada, me río.

—Ha sido un buen polvo, para nada espantoso.

Rachel sonríe.

—Mejor. ¿Por qué lloras? Tú nunca lloras.

Coge el cepillo de la mesita de noche, se sienta a mi lado y empieza a desenredarme los nudos muy despacio.

—¿No me dijiste que habías quedado con él el miércoles?

—Sí, en eso habíamos quedado.

—¿Y por qué se ha pasado hoy por aquí?

—Porque le he mandado un e-mail.

—¿Pidiéndole que se pasara?

—No, diciéndole que no quería volver a verlo.

—¿Y se presenta aquí? Kurt, es genial.

—La verdad es que era una broma.

—Vaya, ahora sí que no entiendo nada.

Me armo de paciencia y le explico de qué iba mi e-mail sin entrar en detalles.

—Pensaste que te respondería por correo.

—Sí.

—Pero lo que ha hecho ha sido presentarse aquí.

—Sí.

—Te habrá dicho que está loco por ti.

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Blaine loco por mí? Difícilmente. Solo está buscando un nuevo juguete, un nuevo y adecuado juguete con el que acostarse y al que hacerle cosas indescriptibles. Se me encoge el corazón y me duele. Esa es la verdad.

—Ha venido a follarme, eso es todo.

—¿Quién dijo que el romanticismo había muerto? —murmura horrorizada.

He dejado impresionada a Rachel. No pensaba que eso fuera posible. Me encojo de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Utiliza el sexo como un arma.

—¿Te echa un polvo para someterte?

Mueve la cabeza contrariada. Pestañeo y siento que estoy poniéndome colorada. Oh… has dado en el clavo, Rachel Berry, vas a ganar el Pulitzer.

—Kurt, no lo entiendo. ¿Y le dejas que te haga el amor?

—No, Rachel, no hacemos el amor… follamos… como dice Blaine. No le interesa el amor.

—Sabía que había algo raro en él. Tiene problemas con el compromiso.

Asiento, como si estuviera de acuerdo, pero por dentro suspiro. Ay, Rachel… Ojalá pudiera contártelo todo sobre este tipo extraño, triste y perverso, y ojalá tú pudieras decirme que lo olvidara, que dejara de ser una idiota.

—Me temo que la situación es bastante abrumadora —murmuro.

Me quedo muy, muy corta.

Como no quiero seguir hablando de Blaine, le pregunto por Elliot. Con solo mencionar su nombre, la actitud de Rachel cambia radicalmente. Se le ilumina la cara y me sonríe.

—El sábado vendrá temprano para ayudarnos a cargar.

Estrecha el cepillo con fuerza contra su pecho —vaya, le ha pillado fuerte—, y siento una vaga y familiar punzada de envidia. Kate ha encontrado a un hombre normal y parece muy feliz.

Me giro hacia ella y la abrazo.

—Ah, casi me olvido. Tu madre ha llamado cuando estabas… bueno, ocupado. Parece que Marie ha tenido un pequeño accidente, así que tu padre y ella no podrán venir a la entrega de títulos. Pero tu madre estará aquí el jueves. Quiere que lo llames.

—Vaya… Mi padre no me ha llamado para decírmelo. ¿Está bien Marie?

—Sí. Llámala mañana. Ahora es tarde.

—Gracias, Rachel. Ya estoy bien. Mañana llamaré también a Carole. Creo que me voy a acostar.

Sonríe, pero arruga los ojos preocupada.

Cuando ya se ha marchado, me siento, vuelvo a leer el contrato y voy tomando

notas. Una vez que he terminado, enciendo el ordenador dispuesta a responderle.

En mi bandeja de entrada hay un e-mail de Blaine.

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 23 de mayo de 2011 23:16

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Esta noche

Señor Hummel:

Espero impaciente sus notas sobre el contrato.

Entretanto, que duermas bien, bebé. Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:02

Para: Blaine Anderson

Asunto: Objeciones

Querido señor Anderson:

Aquí está mi lista de objeciones. Espero que el miércoles las discutamos con calma en nuestra cena.

Los números remiten a las cláusulas:

2: No tengo nada claro que sea exclusivamente en MI beneficio, es decir, para que explore mi sensualidad y mis límites. Estoy seguro de que para eso no necesitaría un contrato de diez páginas. Seguramente es para TU beneficio.

4: Como sabes, solo he practicado sexo contigo. No tomo drogas y nunca me han hecho una transfusión. Seguramente estoy más que sano. ¿Qué pasa contigo?

8: Puedo dejarlo en cualquier momento si creo que no te ciñes a los límites acordados. De acuerdo, eso me parece muy bien.

9: ¿Obedecerte en todo? ¿Aceptar tu disciplina sin dudar? Tenemos que hablarlo.

11: Periodo de prueba de un mes, no de tres.

12: No puedo comprometerme todos los fines de semana. Tengo vida propia, y seguiré teniéndola. ¿Quizá tres de cada cuatro?

15.2: Utilizar mi cuerpo de la manera que consideres oportuna, en el sexo o en cualquier otro ámbito… Por favor, define «en cualquier otro ámbito».

15.5: Toda la cláusula sobre la disciplina en general. No estoy seguro de que quiera ser azotado, zurrado o castigado físicamente. Estoy seguro de que esto infringe las cláusulas 2-5. Y además eso de «por cualquier otra razón» es sencillamente mezquino… y me dijiste que no eras un sádico.

15.10: Como si prestarme a alguien pudiera ser una opción. Pero me alegro de que lo dejes tan claro.

15.14: Sobre las normas comento más adelante.

15.19: ¿Qué problema hay en que me toque sin tu permiso? En cualquier caso, sabes que no lo hago.

15.21: Disciplina: véase arriba cláusula 15.5.

15.22: ¿No puedo mirarte a los ojos? ¿Por qué?

15.24: ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

Normas:

Dormir: aceptaré seis horas.

Comida: no voy a comer lo que ponga en una lista. O la lista de los alimentos se elimina, o rompo el contrato.

Ropa: de acuerdo, siempre y cuando solo tenga que llevar tu ropa cuando esté contigo.

Ejercicio: habíamos quedado en tres horas, pero sigue poniendo cuatro.

Límites tolerables:¿Tenemos que pasar por todo esto? No quiero fisting de ningún tipo. ¿Qué es la suspensión? Pinzas… debes de estar de broma.

¿Podrías decirme cuáles son tus planes para el miércoles? Yo trabajo hasta las cinco de la tarde.

Buenas noches. Kurt

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:07

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Objeciones

Señor Hummel:

Es una lista muy larga. ¿Por qué está todavía despierto? Blaine Anderson

Presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

De: Kurt Hummel

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:10

Para: Blaine

Asunto: Quemándome las cejas

Señor:Si no recuerdo mal, estaba con esta lista cuando un obseso del control me interrumpió y me llevó a la cama.

Buenas noches. Kurt

De: Blaine Anderson

Fecha: 24 de mayo de 2011 00:12

Para: Kurt Hummel

Asunto: Deja de quemarte las cejas

KURT ELIZABETH, VETE A LA CAMA. Blaine Anderson

Obseso del control y presidente de Anderson Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

Vaya… en mayúsculas, como si me gritara. Apago el ordenador. ¿Cómo puede intimidarme estando a ocho kilómetros? Todavía triste, me meto en la cama e inmediatamente caigo en un sueño profundo, aunque intranquilo.


End file.
